


The Dancer: Prisoner in His Arms (all in one)

by writingsofchloemk



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofchloemk/pseuds/writingsofchloemk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is out of prison and has taken over another world.  When an assassination attempt is made on him he captures the man and is about to hang him when the man’s daughter offers herself in his place.   Loki decides to keep her in the castle while he looks for the one person that will help him cast the curse that will take back everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancer: Prisoner in His Arms (all in one)

1 

I picked up the skirt of my dress, running towards the palace. I breathed heavily as I cast a glance over my shoulder, making sure no one was following me. Turning back forward I picked up my feet, climbing the steps up to the palace doors.   
As soon as I reached the top I was stopped by two guards; they crossed their spears in front of me as they glared down into my face.   
“Please!” I cried, panic lacing my voice. “I must see Loki!”  
They exchanged glances suspiciously. “Why?” The one asked me, his dark voice raspy and rough.  
“My father is sentenced to death!” I exclaimed. “I must see him!”  
They straightened and the rough man jerked his head behind him towards the door. “Go straight and then turn left up the stairs, then go straight again.”  
I thanked them and quickly ran inside, turning down the hallways. I knew where to go, even without the guards’ directions, since I used to work here before the invasion. I had worked in the kitchens, and served the food. So getting there wouldn’t be a problem at all. The problem would be convincing Loki to let my father go.   
Another set of guards were situated right outside the doors of the throne room.   
“Stay where you are!” The dark one on the right commanded me.  
“Please! I must speak with him!”  
I had to beg for a few more minutes before they let me in. And when they did I ran to the monster that took hold of our home. But as I ran the guards went after me, crossing their spears once they were in front of me again. I took hold of the spears, managing somehow snatch them from the guards as I continued my sprint.   
Loki was sitting on the throne at the end of the room and watched calmly, looking almost uninterested, as I made my way to him.   
When I reached him, I fell down on my knees, still gripping the wooden parts of the spears. I peered up at him, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. “Please! Please let my father go!”   
He just stared, his green eyes gazing down at me. Without looking away, he flicked his fingers forward, gesturing the guards who were right behind me to return to their post. And I waited.   
I waited for him to say something, to do something. “Please,” I pleaded, my voice weak. “I beg of you. Let my father go.”   
He stood then and walked slowly down the steps from the throne that was not rightfully his. When he stepped in front of me I bowed my head, the bored gaze turning intense, too intense to take while trying to be submissive.  
“Why should I let him go? What will you give me in return?”  
Head still bowed, eyes wide and pointed on the floor I tried to wreck my brain for something. My breathing was slow, but laboured as I realized that I had nothing, that there was only one thing I could give him.   
Moving slowly I looked up at him. “Take me instead.”  
Surprise flashed across his face and quickly disappeared, his mask of impassiveness taking over once more. His green eyes bore into mine, making me feel even more nervous than I had been coming up here. He had pinned me to my spot on the ground and I had no idea whether he would take my offer or not.  
I nearly jumped when he began to walk, circling my kneeling body with aching slowness.   
My body did jerk when his voice suddenly vibrated right at my ear. “Would you die for him?  
My head turned swiftly to the side, staring right into his cold orbs. His face was vacant; no muscle tightness to let me know what he was truly feeling or thinking. But his eyes, his eyes let me see how truly intrigued he was, how much he wanted to hear my answer.   
“Yes.”  
Loki leaned back up and gestured for his soldiers to come, then gestured them to pick me up. I struggled as they tucked their arms beneath mine and grabbed me, hoisting me up so I was standing again.   
Once I realized I wasn’t going anywhere, my eyes flew upward, connecting them with the God who had set fire to my home, who had taken my father, and intended to hang him. I wanted to glare at him, I wanted to hit him. I wanted to do the job my father hadn’t been able to finish.   
Loki took a step towards me and I craned my neck upwards so I wouldn’t lose eye contact. I had to stay strong.   
“Would you truly die for your father? Take his place in the execution?”  
I clenched my jaw tightly, a sudden pang of fear striking my chest as his eyes changed from something of intrigue to something that held his mischievous and dangerous nature.   
Not receiving an answer as quickly as he wanted to receive it, he grabbed my hair and yanked me towards him, my arms still locked in the guards grasps. “Yes!” I cried out and closed my eyes.  
Eyes clenched shut, jaw tight I waited. My breath was leaving my lungs in quick pumps, the sound coming through my nostrils quietly. Loki’s hand was still tightly wound in my hair, and the guards continued to hold me still.  
When I opened my eyes my breath stilled with a gasp. He was smiling at me, lips stretched across his face in a menacing and dangerous expression. My eyes flashed between his and I wondered why my answer had given him such a satisfactory smile.   
Trembling as the fear spread itself through my body I stole what little courage I had left and opened my mouth to ask him if he would take my sacrifice.  
Before I could utter a sound he let go of my hair, stroking it down by my face instead. “You are much smaller than the others in this land.” He cocked his head to the side, “Why is that?”  
Slightly taken aback by his question it took me a moment to gather my thoughts. “I was adopted. I’m not actually from here.”  
“And where is it that you are from little one?” He said, his voice gentle. And though the low rumbles of his voice were soft, I was not fooled by them. He was dangerous, and no amount of pretty words or gentle voice would ever convince me otherwise.  
“I don’t know.”  
“And what was it you did before I came here?”  
“I worked here, in the castle.”  
He narrowed his green eyes, “I wanted to know what you did. Not where.”  
“I worked in the kitchens.” Realizing I basically gave the same type of answer I quickly continued. “I cooked the food, and served it in the throne room.”  
He stared down at me with a smile for a few moments before turning away and calling to the two guards by the door.   
They ran over to him and didn’t even spare me a glance, only keeping their eyes focused on him and their impending instructions. “Bring out the prisoner and return him to his home.”  
They nodded and turned around after their dismissal. “You can let me go,” I told him. “I won’t run.” The guards’ grips on my shoulders and arms were digging into my muscles and they ached for them to let go.   
Loki turned back to me and scowled darkly. “I will do whatever it is that I see fit, and whatever it is that pleases me.” He stepped up close to me, grabbing my chin in his large, long fingered hand. “You will not presume to give me orders.” He leaned in close, taking a deep breath as he ran his thumb across my lower lip. “And you, little one, will do as you’re told.”   
Suddenly, from the sound entrance of the throne room the two guards from the door were dragging my father towards the main entrance.   
Tears stung my eyes as I took in his beaten form, bruises covering his face and legs. He was blindfolded, and dried blood was crusting on his clothes. Even though it was clear he was in pain, my father still struggled, trying with all his might to set himself free from the soldiers who held him.  
“Father!” I cried out.  
At the sound of my voice he stopped struggling and turned towards me. “Alya?” he spoke, surprise, fear and relief all rolled into one little word, my name.  
I wretched my face from Loki’s grasp and struggled against the hands of the guards. “You’re getting out of here! It’s going to be ok!” Tears fell from my eyes, but somehow I was able to keep my voice steady.   
A look of panic suddenly crossed my fathers’ face. “What did you do Alya?” His voice rose loudly, “What have you done?”  
I looked up at Loki as he stood up straight and commanded the guards to take my father out.   
“Wait,” I whispered as I realized this was going to be the last time I would ever see my father. “Wait!” I cried. “Please!”  
My words went unheeded as they took him out the door. “Father!” I yelled, “I love you!” Just as my words left me the door slammed shut behind them.   
“How could you?” I snapped, accusation dripping from my voice as I stared at Loki, hoping that the hostility I was feeling was being portrayed. “You wouldn’t even let me say goodbye!” I screamed at him and lost all thought of sacrifice.  
Fury and loss running through me I hiked up both knees and slammed them down on the toes of the guards holding me. They cursed and I channeled all the lessons my father had taught me since I was a child.   
As they bent over slightly I bent my own knees and pushed off, letting my body sing itself over, my arms slipping from their holds. The distribution and change of weight caused them to falter on their feet and I jumped off the ones’ back, making a run for my father.   
Halfway across the room I screamed and fell on my bottom as snakes appeared in front of me. Two of them slithered there, rattling their tails and bearing their venomous fangs. I was about to shuffle myself backwards when I took better look at the snakes.   
They weren’t real. They were illusions.   
I twisted my shoulders and neck around to look at Loki. He was grinning, a sense of victory looming in his features.   
Letting out a frustrated growl I leapt up and resumed my sprint straight through the snakes. I ran as quickly as my legs would take me, praying I would make it to the door, make it out and to my father. Then we could both take Loki down together.  
A tiny spark of relief lit inside of my chest as I reached out and my hand wrapped itself around the handle of the door. Not looking behind me I took a large breath, tightened my grip and heaved it backward, and opened it.  
A sound of surprise and outrage escaped me as Loki suddenly appeared at my side and pushed the door back closed. Before I could move he grabbed the back of my dress and threw me up against the door, pressing his body into mine.  
Face plastered to the wood I raised my hands against it and pushed. No matter how much effort and strength I put behind the action I couldn’t free myself from between the door and my captor. I pushed again and again as I heard him dismiss his men.  
I continued to struggle, but froze when Loki took hold of my hair and pulled back, exposing my neck and face. “You, my little bird,” he whispered, venom dripping from his voice, “are going to regret you did that.”  
“Why?” I struggled, “You’re only going to kill me anyways.”  
“That,” he hissed and wrapped an arm around me, crossing it over my chest and grabbing my chin, “is completely up to me.”   
I shuddered as he ran his nose up the length of my face and breathed in deeply. “Why are you doing this?” I demanded, knowing I was asking about more than what he was doing right now. I was asking about my father, about my people. I was asking about why he came here.   
Suddenly he pushed himself against me, and I felt his hardness press against my bottom. “Because little bird. I do,” he opened his mouth and scraped his teeth against my jaw, “what,” he ground his hips into my backside and turned my face even farther so we were face to face, “I want.”   
I took in a shuddering breath as he slammed his lips against mine.

 

2  
Fear stretched itself across my mind and heart as I paced the ground of the cell I had been deposited into. After that monster had kissed me, brutalized my mouth, he ordered that I be put in this cell.   
So this is it, I thought. This is how it ends. A hollow feeling ate away at me as I realized I hadn’t done anything worthwhile; I never did amount to anything. I was the adopted daughter of the king's general, smaller and different from everyone else around me.   
I had always been alone, with no one there for me but my father, who had always been there. I bit my lip as the truth gnawed at me, the one truth I knew that I couldn’t come to terms with. I wasn’t enough, not for my father, not for anyone. Being so different and known by others wasn’t something that necessarily aided my father’s reputation, and I knew that while he never said anything on the subject, that he wasn’t proud to have me as his daughter.   
There were times when I wanted to ask him if he was, but was too afraid of what his answer might be. Instead, I made it my life’s goal to do everything in my power to make my father proud. I only hoped that my act of sacrifice would show him how much I loved and cared for him.  
A small droplet of water dripped down and landed on my forehead, causing me to flinch as it sent a shiver through my body. I turned away from the door and closed my eyes. By dawn I would die. I would die in front of the people I had grown up around, people who had treated me differently, who had shown me hatred, and those who had shown me kindness. It would all be over at dawn.  
“Girl.”  
I turned swiftly towards the female voice at the cage door. A redheaded, older woman appeared annoyed, vexed to be there talking to me. I didn’t recognize her from before the invasion and wondered if she had come here with Loki.   
She nodded at the guard a few feet away and in two strides she was in front of the door, unlocking my prison. I frowned in confusion as the door creaked open, the woman staring at me, expecting something I didn’t know.   
“Well,” she snapped harshly. “Let’s go. Or do you want to stay in there?”  
I shook my head silently and stepped forward, following her as she walked down the darkened hallway that dripped water no one, no matter how thirsty, would dare to drink.   
“Do not try to run or escape as you did earlier. There are guards around nearly every corner and you will not get far.” She kept her head forward, giving me view only of her flame colored braid that swayed with each step.   
I didn’t tell her I wasn’t afraid of them. To try and earn my father’s pride I had practiced with knives, throwing and handwork. He had trained me with them, taught me endurance through running and sprinting, helped me force my body to its limits through jumps and swimming, pushing me to the best I could be.   
I wasn’t afraid of the guards. But I made the decision to trade places with my father. I wouldn’t disgrace his honor or my own by running away now. I would have to accept the fear of death, of an incomplete life and know that I was doing the right thing.  
I followed the woman up many stairs until we came to an area of the castle I have never been in before. She unlocked the old door and I held my breath, fearful of what might lie ahead. When the old wooden door swung open I was greeted with the sight of an empty room, save for a bed that was sunken into the floor.   
The woman walked in and I followed suit, not wanting her to snap at me once more. “You will stay here.” I walked pass her to look down onto the bed. The small pillow was green, and the fur blanket covering the mattress looked heavenly. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch it.   
“This will be your room and will be locked.” She eyed me suspiciously, “So do not try to escape.” I turned more towards her, giving her my full attention.   
I opened my mouth to ask her why they moved me here when she glared at me. “Get some sleep girl.” And then she was gone, the clicking of the lock echoing through the silence of the room. 

Despite the woman’s advice, or command, rest did not come. The darkness of the room, the lacking of windows and fresh air made the room stuffy, and the suspicion that I wasn’t going to die, that I didn’t know what would happen to me made me even uneasier than before. At least in the dungeon I was sure I was going to die, I could accept that. But now the thought that I wasn’t going to die brought an entirely new fear into my veins, uncertainty of my fate.  
There was no light in the room and though my eyes had adjusted, there was nothing to see. I pulled the fur blanket up to my chin and curled myself into a small ball, trying to give myself the illusion of security. There was no way to tell how much time had passed, or what position the moon or sun was in. How long had I been in here?  
When the lock of the door slid open I propped myself up quickly. I felt a surge of relief as the person who entered the room wasn’t Loki but instead the red headed woman again. She carried a small box, and a small plate on top of it in one hand and a torch in the other.   
Her lips were formed into a hard line as she closed the door behind her with her foot, skirt flowing at her ankles. My own dress was dirty and I was aching for a change of clothes. I brought myself up to my knees and leaned forward slightly as I caught sight of the bread on the plate.   
Through the time I had spent here I was too preoccupied to think of food, or my empty stomach. But now that I was faced with real food I couldn’t be more grateful.   
I watched as she set the torch onto a holder hooked into the wall. She then walked to the edge of the bed and set down the box and plate before straightening and setting her hands on her hips. “This is for you.” She turned and began to walk away as I grabbed a slice of bread.  
“What time of day is it?” I called to her before she reached the door.  
“Afternoon,” She answered, offering no extra information.  
“Why did he have you move me here?”  
She turned back to me and sneered. “I do not ask questions girl. And you’d do well not to, either. Just eat and change into the clothes I brought for you. The king will be here in a while to see you and you’d best be ready.”  
“The king?” I frowned, bringing my bread filled hands down to rest in my lap. “He is not our king.”  
A flicker of emotion crossed her features and I finally understood her anger. I knew her anger was real, but couldn’t tell its origin. A look of forlorn hinted in her eyes, signalling that she was a captive too, and was only doing what she felt she had to in order to stay alive. She was in survival mode, choosing to play along rather than fight.   
She took a deep breath and looked away. “He is for now.”  
I swallowed back my reply, knowing that any disagreement would only drive her further away. “My name is Alya.”  
She turned around and held her hand on to the door handle. Turning her head to the side, not looking at me, she replied, “Martha.”

I ate my two slices of bread slowly, wanting to savor it since it might just be my last meal. When I was finished I set the plate aside and opened the wooden box Martha had brought for me.  
Inside were two pieces of a garment. The fabric was soft against my fingers and was a forest green and gold, finery that made me somewhat envious. I laid out the material on the bed to see what it would look like and realized that the top would only cover my breasts, leaving my stomach and arms completely bare. The skirt, which was adorned with golden trinkets and a medallion, had a long slit up one side, nearly reaching the hip.   
In disgust I tossed the garment back into the box. If Loki sincerely expected me to wear such a thing he was sadly mistaken. I was not going to put that on. If I did it would be a disgrace for me and my family. 

When the door opened to the room once again I was standing near the back of the room, facing the wall. When the door closed it was almost as though I could feel him standing there in the room. I didn’t have to see him to know that it was him.   
I saw the shadows flicker from the torch across the wall and I paid close attention to his shadow, the horned helmet casting dark lines over the stones. I could feel my heartbeat pick up its pace despite my effort to keep it steady. He walked with an eerie silence, the only proof of his movement being the horned shadow that engulfed me.   
I turned to face my enemy, setting my jaw tight. He wore no armor, and had set his helmet down, only wearing black trousers and a black tunic. He was smiling faintly at me; arms open wide as he stepped towards me. “Hello little one.”   
The comment towards my lack of stature caught me slightly off guard but didn’t deter me. I stood my ground, unwilling to show him any sign of weakness.  
With raised brows he came to a stop in front of me. “You have not dressed in the clothes provided for you.”  
I looked up at him, hoping my hatred for him showed through. “They were not acceptable to me.”  
Loki quirked an eyebrow and took a step towards me. To my shame I took an involuntary step backwards. He smiled at the action, causing a deep fury to ignite inside of me. “Not acceptable?”  
Though it was a question, I knew he wasn’t looking for a reply. I managed to keep my body still as he lifted his hand and touched the sleeve of my dress. When he took another step towards me, trying to intimidate me with his size I took another one back.  
Worry flooded me when my back hit the cold stone behind me, allowing Loki to come as close to me as he wanted. And apparently there was with only a breath between us. “What makes you think, little one, that you have any choice in the matter?”  
I swatted his hand away from me and gasped as he grabbed my wrist tightly. I looked up at him, his jaw locked and nostrils flared. “This was not our deal,” I said strongly.   
“What deal was that?” He said darkly.  
“I was supposed to die. I was a trade, and the deal was my d-”  
His grip on my wrist tightened and he grabbed my other as I raised it. “The deal was a trade. Your life for your fathers. To die may have been your plan, but it was not mine.” He brought his face close to mine, bending at the neck. “And now that I have your life, I may do with it as I will.”  
My hands were clenched into fists, ready to strike him as soon as he released me. I looked away from his gaze, unable to stand the constant scrutiny in his eyes. “And I have chosen to keep you alive. And I have given you garments that you will wear.”  
My eyes snapped back to his and I nearly hit his cheek with my nose. “No. I will not wear those garments.” I glared up at him, my voice becoming sharp, “You cannot make me.”  
At my defiance he jerked my wrists upward, securing them in one large, cold hand. “You may find this difficult to believe, mortal,” he growled into my ear. “But there are more ways to get you to do what I want other than force.”  
About to bring my leg between us to kick him away from me I gasped as it was too late. Loki pressed up firmly against me, holding my body caged between his body and the stone wall.   
He hovered his face above mine, so close I could feel his hot breath slowly cross my face. Fear panged through my body as I recalled the kiss he had brutally assaulted me with earlier. I watched as his eyes slid from mine to my lips, and I couldn’t help but feel a tremble wave through my body as he brought his free hand to my jaw.   
Lifting my face up, extending my neck he dipped his head. “Don’t,” I growled with brows drawn together. I struggled to tug my wrists free from his grasp, my body wriggling in the process.  
I stilled when the God pressed against me let out a deep, raspy breath. Face still pointed upwards I saw his head dip low as I felt his hand move from my jaw to my hair, pulling tightly to keep me still.   
I gasped at the feel of his hot mouth pressed against the hollow of my throat and renewed my fight of freeing my wrists, cursing my weak body and my inability to defend myself successfully.   
Slowly, Loki ran his open mouth up my throat, his teeth grazing my skin ever so slightly, creating a sensation that was both soft and harsh all at once. “Stop,” I whispered, ashamed my voice wasn’t stronger and didn’t convey the conviction I wished it did.   
He ignored my protest, nipping my chin as he lifted his face above mine and captured my lips beneath his own. Loki pressed aggressively against me, causing a deep, unsteady feeling to begin in the pit of my stomach. Every part of my body seemed to come alive as I became fully aware of the hold he hand on my wrists, the hot, burning sensation of his lips as they moved dominantly over mine and a harness that pressed to my belly.   
It felt as though my stomach turned upside down, and if he wasn’t there to hold me against the wall I might have not been able to keep myself standing. I had never experienced something like this before in all my life; never had I felt as though my body was on fire, consumed by fury, hatred and another feeling I could not describe.   
I groaned in protest against his burning mouth as he ground his hardness into me, a wind causing the sparks inside of me to burst into flames. Desire began to spread itself through my blood and along with it came the fear of my own weakness. I pressed my torso forward and tried to pull my wrists down, trying to uproot him, to create distance between us.   
Instead, Loki groaned, deep, from the back of his throat and tightened his hold on my hair, his mouth becoming more urgent and demanding. I gasped against him, the onslaught of lust spreading itself through my body despite my unwillingness.  
Fearing what was nearly imminent I opened my mouth and used the only weapon that seemed available to me. I bit him.  
With a harsh growl Loki tore his mouth from mine giving my hair a sharp, painful tug. I breathed heavily, trying to recoup from his physical onslaught against my body. I glared back at him and he seemed to be in complete control, no hitch of his breath, completely unfazed.   
“You,” he sneered, “are going to have to learn your place here little dove.” As he spoke he let go of my hair, running his hand down my side, grazing my breast as he did. A false sense of relief began in my chest when his hand released me, only to die when I caught a glimpse of the knife he took from his side.   
He brought his face close to mine, his dark green eyes sparkling with anger. “Despite your rebellion, you will come to realize that I am your master now, and though you try to resist, I will have you on your knees.”   
An involuntary gasp slipped past my lips as he brought the knife beneath my arm and cut along the seam, ruining my gown.   
“Stop!” I cried, an entirely new sort of humiliation unfolding around me. His dark chuckle sent an icy chill through my previously heated blood, making it become still as he cut down the other side of my dress. “No! You monster!” I struggled against him, a newfound indignant rage burning within my heart.  
Undeterred by my protests, Loki took a step back and pulled me with him before twisting me around and pressing my chest up against the stone. All I could see were dark shadows and the contrasting orange light the flames of the torch emitted. I fought to push against the wall, but could feel myself getting weaker while I made no progress to free myself.   
I let out an angry, frustrated sound as I felt his blade rip down the back of my gown. “You will bow to me. You will learn that much quickly,” he rasped behind my ear. The fabric of my dress hung lose on my body, no longer held together on the sides by the seams, only clinging to the arms and neck of the garment that were still intact.   
I tried to keep myself from trembling as I felt his bare hand touch my ribs and began their smooth decent to my belly. “You are mine now. I own you,” he rasped softly, triumph in his voice.   
His hand pressed against the inside of my thigh, grazing the most intimate spot between my legs, taking the breath right out of my lungs. His arm holding my wrists together rested along my right one as he rested his head against the side of my face, pressing his jaw against my temple.   
I dug my nails into his hands, my knees shaking beneath my weight. Fear and excitement began a war with one another inside my body, but fear won as I twisted my head to the other side and opened my mouth. I bit down on his arm that rested against mine, hoping I bit right through his tunic and made him bleed.   
He let out a roar of fury, letting go of my wrists. I took hold of the opportunity and lashed out with my hands, scratching him across the cheek. Within an instant I suddenly found myself flying through the air, only to land on the bed. Scrambling, I pulled the thick fur blanket over myself, trying to cover any new skin that he’d bared.  
His face was hard as stone as the extent of his wrath stretched across his features. He had three scratches etched into his cheek, small ones, barely anything at all and I wished I could have put more force behind my attack. He touched his cheek and looked at his shoulder briefly before looking back to me. Clenching his jaw, he appeared swiftly before me and grasping my wrist, pulled upwards, painfully bringing me back to my feet before ripping the blanket from my arms.   
“You will learn,” he spat dangerously and ripped the remains of my dress from my body. “You belong to me,” his voice growled in my ear and my body jerked at the sensation of him pulling my back against his chest, and his hands suddenly kneading my breasts. A staggering gasp escaped my chest as the pulse within my belly came alive once more.  
I let out a cry of outrage as he dropped me back down and walked towards the flame sitting along the wall. I covered myself once again and watched in dismay as he burned the remnants of my clothing.  
He turned back to me. “You will wear what I have given you. Or you shall wear nothing at all. And you will perform the duties you performed here before I came, in the kitchens. But you will also entertain me. Dancing will be a part of your duties to me.”  
I glared back at him. I wanted to ask him how he thought he'd get me to do then since he couldn’t even get me under the sheets. But I knew how dangerously close I was to that, and the only reason he’d stopped was because he chose to, not because I could stop him.  
I wouldn’t put it past him to lock me out of this room without clothing on, but I feared what he would do in order to get me to dance for him. And in this precise moment, I was not curious enough to ask him. Not foolish enough either.  
And without another word, he left; the lock of door snapping with such force I flinched. 

 

3

 

Frowning, I licked my lips, trying to imitate the feeling of water passing into my mouth. I was hungry, my stomach feeling as though it was ready to cave in on itself. And I was thirsty, my lips already feeling dry and in need of some water, wine, anything at all.   
I tugged the fur blanket tighter around myself, making the ornaments of my skirt and top chime in the process. Once Loki had left me yesterday, naked, I quickly dressed in the garment, no longer feeling as though I had any choice but to comply and wear it.   
Closing my eyes I trembled, the memory of how his words had affected me, how his touch, despite my objections, had been able to create a want within me. A want I had never before experienced. Knowing how easy it was for my body to betray caused an icy chill to run through me, a weariness that gave me pause, and I knew I was going to have to fight harder if he ever tried again.   
And by his last comments, I knew he would.   
I didn’t know what time of day it was, but the aching pit in my belly signaled dinner time or later. I wrapped my arms around my middle, hoping that if I held myself tight enough it would cast the illusion of being denser. 

The sound of the lock scraping open made my heart skip, the thought of food lightening my mood immediately. My eyes latched onto the plate in Martha’s hand and I sat up, barely noticing how the blanket fell to the mattress over my thighs and exposing my bare abdomen and the small piece of glittered material that covered my breasts.  
“I thought you weren’t going to come,” I said, relief coating my words.   
Martha flushed at my exposed skin and looked away, a sense of respect imbedded deep within her. She continued to walk towards me and knelt down by the bed and set the plate down, finally allowing me to see the food that lied there. It was a quarter chicken, the dark meat, a slice of fresh bread, along with a potato and a cup of wine.   
“That looks delicious Martha. Thank you,” I said and reached for the piece of bread, the sight of which caused my mouth to water. “What time is it?” I opened my mouth to take a bite when Martha placed a hand on my shoulder.   
“It’s late evening. I will ask the King if he could give you a room with a window if you would like.”   
“Thank you,” I replied, surprised by her unexpected act of kindness.   
She went to turn away from me before quickly whipping herself back around. “I do not know what you did to cause him to take an interest in you; perhaps it was your sacrifice. Or that you saw through his illusion.”  
I stilled, quiet for a moment. “How did you know about that?”  
She pursed her lips, a look that told me she didn’t exactly approve of her methods. “One of the other dancers is sleeping with a guard who was there. He saw you.”  
Lightly, I chewed the inside of my lip, nervous that she might suspect something of me. The fact that I could see through falsehoods and lies was something my father told me to always keep hidden. And now, that things were more dangerous for me than ever, would be the worst time for the truth to come out.  
She looked straight at me, her green eyes intent and bold. “I am sorry child. I would not wish it upon anyone.”  
“Wish what?”  
She frowned, “His advances.”   
My jaw locked and my eyes narrowed at her. “I will fight him Martha. I’m not going to just lay down for him. I’ve resisted him once, I can do it again.”  
I watched silently as she walked form the room, a doubtful look in her eyes and I wondered why I felt so discouraged. Was it because I believed more in her doubt than in my own strength? I didn’t know.   
Determined to ignore thoughts of Loki and even Martha and wipe them from my mind, I turned back to the delicious meal in front of me. Opening my mouth, I brought the bread to my lips and closed my eyes, savoring the taste and couldn’t wait to devour the entire plate and glass of wine. 

 

A moan escaped my lips and I gasped, confused and afraid of the sound. I wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they brought me the food, but ever since I finished it a strange tingle had set itself throughout my body.   
I twisted my body, shoving the blankets off my body. Even as the fabric left my skin a hot sensation sprung to the pit of my belly. I bit my lip, holding back the groan that threatened to escape. I pressed a hand to my stomach, trying to sooth my burning skin; instead the action only made me close my eyes with pleasure.   
What is wrong with me? I clenched my teeth together, trying to resist the urge of running my hands over my bare skin. My heart beat fast against my ribs and a pulse had situated itself in my heart, rushing my blood, and continued pulsing between my thighs.  
Without meaning to, another moan whispered past my lips as I pressed my legs together tightly, trying to blunt the throbbing. Instead of dimming the sensation I had hoped would come, only the sweet, delicious, flooding sensation came in its stead.   
Holding my breath I ran a foot up the calf of my leg, every touched nerve coming alive and I turned my head to the side, pressing myself into the mattress, stars appearing behind my eyes. I exhaled, the air coming out of my lungs in a rush as I opened my eyes once more.  
Unable to stand the heat that was coursing through my blood and the urge to sooth the pulsing between my legs I reached for the tie of my top. If I could just cool down, maybe it won’t be so bad. I tugged the strings at my back and tossed the fabric away from me, the cold air making my breath catch as it hit my sensitive skin.   
My breasts tingled almost painfully, never having been this sensitive before. My nipples were puckered into tight small, pink buds, aching to be touched. I ran my hands down my thighs resisting the completion my body clearly yearned for. Each passing moment proving more difficult than the last to resist; the ache and need rushing through my blood in waves and pulses.  
A hoarse gasp fled my lips when, without realizing, my hand touched a tender breast.   
“Getting ahead of yourself don’t you think mortal?”  
My eyes snapped open. Standing above me was Loki, the God who had invaded my homeland. He stood straight, dressed in a black shirt and leather trousers, staring down at me through dark green eyes and a dangerous smile pulling at his lips.   
“What have you done to me?” I groaned, glaring at him with all my might.  
He smiled, kicking off his boots and knelt down, not bothering to answer my demand. On one knee he pulled his shirt over his head and made his way onto my mattress.   
“No!” I exclaimed, moving my body over and away from him while trying to ignore how badly I wanted to shift closer to him. I wanted his hands on me. I closed my eyes, imagining the cool soothing sensation I knew his touch would bring. My body wanted him. Now.   
I watched him though half lidded eyes and breathed heavily, my chest moving up and down. It wasn’t until then that I had realized that my chest was laid bare for him to see and I twisted my body, scrambling to find the sheet I had tossed away earlier.  
“Oh no little dove,” Loki chided darkly with a smile, taking my arms and pressing me back down onto my back.   
“Do not call little,” I hissed in air at his touch, clenching my teeth, not wanting to admit how good the contact of his hands felt. But I didn’t want him to call me that, it was an insult and only pointed out how different I was from everyone here. “And get your hands off of me.”  
He smiled and laid himself down beside me. “I shall call you anything I want. You should get used to it. Your anger makes no difference to me.” I clenched my eyes closed as without a word he traced his fingers ever so lightly up from my hip to my navel. To my everlasting shame my hips bucked at the touch, savoring it, wanting more as the flooding sensations cascaded over me.   
When I could no longer feel him beside me I opened my eyes, unsure of whether or not I was disappointed. I took a sharp intake of breath when I found his face hovering over mine. He was so close, so dark, evil. He had taken over my homeland, killed the king. And now he was in my bed, and there was no question as to what he was about to do to me.   
“What did you give me?” I whispered.  
“It’s a drug, an aphrodisiac,” he answered, a spark in his green eyes. He lifted a hand and rested it on my stomach.   
Without any control I arched into his touch, finding it unbearable and most pleasurable all at once. I grabbed his forearm, trying to push him away, knowing he wasn’t good for me. Knowing how wrong it was. When I tried to push him off with no success I realized how weak I was in comparison, or perhaps whatever he’d slipped me had drained me somewhat.   
Loki lowered his lips slightly, his bottom one lightly touching mine, making me gasp. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
“No,” I breathed, hands subconsciously beginning to run up his bare arm, nearly clinging to it. “How long does the drug last?”  
“Long enough.”   
With bated breath I waited for him to kiss me, to close the gap. Despite the need my body ached with, there was a rage that fumed within me for this man. A rage and hatred that burned so hot it was hard to articulate.   
“Are you,” Loki began and touched my bottom lip with his tongue. I whimpered at the hot, wet feeling. “Ready to listen now?”   
I could only give a small cry from the back of my throat in response, unable to do much of anything else as my hands clutched the muscles in his arm.   
I stared up at him, wide eyed and breathless as he smiled, the breath of his silent chuckle dancing over my lips. “Good,” he said and pressed his lips to mine.   
White hot fire soared through my veins, making my back arch and my entire body yearn for him. His lips slanted, pressing, demanding and irresistible. I moaned against his mouth, hating and love the feeling, the feeling that shot straight to my stomach and caused wetness to pool between my thighs.   
Loki pulled back and with furrowed brows I couldn’t stop the whimper from passing my lips. To my horror and shame he smiled, having heard my small protest. My body shifted and gyrated as he took his hand from my belly, slowly running it from my knee to my breast.   
“Stop-monster,” I groaned, somehow keeping my eyes open to glare at him, all my disdain being summoned into my gaze. Despite my hatred for him my back arched, pressing up into his hand on my breast.   
The glint in his eyes frightened me, and the promise there thrilled me. Grasping at straws, anything that might help me against the onslaught of emotions I was feeling, and the effects of the drug that ran through my system, I grabbed his wrist and pushed.   
As though my effort had no more pressure than a feather, Loki kneaded my breast, a pink nipple between his fingers, grazing it ever so slightly, the sweet torture making me bite my lip so hard I thought I might bleed.   
“Please,” I whispered, my voice hoarse and my jaw tightened, beyond infuriated that I had uttered such a word to the likes of him. Even if it was the likes of him that had me writhing on the mattress, yearning for him entirely.   
“What was that my slave?”  
I stole all my courage and resolve, wanting to change the subject, even incite his anger once more, anything to get him to stop touching me. I needed to get him to stop touching me; else I would lose myself, even if I thought I might die without him.   
“If I am nothing more than a slave and mortal to you, a piece of property meant to serve and entertain,” I gasped when he lowered his mouth to my other breast, my hands fisting in his long, thick, black hair and pressed my head back into the pillow, the erotic sensation driving me nearly mad.   
In a panic rush to get his mind off my body and its apparent willingness the rest of my words gushed out, almost streaming together all at once. “Why do you insist on wasting time on me? Doing this to me instead of just taking what you think is rightfully yours?”   
It was a risky thing to say. I hadn’t wanted him to do just that, take what he thought was his, but I wanted him to feel something. I wanted him to feel self-conscious at the fact his goal was to give a slave pleasure. I wanted him angry with himself and unsure of his actions.   
I wanted to ask him why he was even bothering with me. What made me so special? What did I do to stand out for him? Perhaps if I knew I could change my behavior. I wanted to ask him if it was that I saw through his illusion, or if it was my sacrifice for my father.   
He sucked on my breast, eyes open, staring into what felt like my very soul. Slowly he let go, never blinking, never breaking eye contact. “I think you can figure that out, if you try hard enough. But I will indulge you.” As he spoke he traced small, light strokes along my abdomen, making me writhe as he kept himself laid beside me. Enthralled by the feeling of his body next to mine I shifted into him, unable to help myself.   
Loki had one hand on my stomach and the other rested near my head, holding him over me. He used the one by my head to touch my hair as I looked up at him. “It is so you know it is me,” he said simply, the dark rumble of his voice sending a shiver down my spine. “That I am your true and only master.” He lowered his head slightly, “And because I choose it.”  
He ran his hand down my flesh, slipping beneath my skirt to rest over the most intimate part of me and I gasped, closing my eyes. “Look at me.” I opened my eyes immediately at the command, not giving it any thought. “I can give you pleasure or pain, and you will know it. I am in control little dove.”  
“You want to humiliate me?” I nearly panted, struggling to keep my mind clear. That he would resort to humiliation shouldn’t have surprised me; I should have been prepared.   
“To let you know, that when you come,” He brought his face closer, and nipped at my lower lip, his voice low as it rumbled, “it is I who brought you there, who allowed it. There can be pleasure in my service little one, if you’ll only yield. You will serve me, anyway I want. You will dance. And yielding, as you’ll come to know,” as he spoke he inserted his fingers inside of me, stealing an aching and pleasurable gasp from my lungs, “can be very rewarding.”  
He withdrew his fingers and slammed his lips to mine just as he pushed them into me again. Moaning against his lips my hips thrust upwards into his hand. My nerves skyrocketed into overdrive, heightening every sense I had.   
Suddenly I could feel his hardness against my hip, the abrasion of his trousers rubbing mercilessly across my bare skin. My hands, still tangled in his hair moved to his shoulders, clutching him as the pleasure staked its claim over me.   
Closing my eyes I was engulfed by the masculine scent that washed over me, every movement he made, an insert of his fingers, a flick of his tongue, and each delicious taste of his lips.   
I pressed my hips up into his hand and kissed him back, the very feel and taste of him driving me out of my mind. He groaned at the response he’d triggered and the low growling vibrating in his chest sent every butterfly and nerve shooting between my thighs.   
Unable to resist I returned the touch of his tongue, my body craving we do the exact same thing with our bodies. I opened my eyes when he leaned away from me, looking down at me, eyes dark, dilated and full of passion, and I knew mine reflected the same.   
I bit my lip as his thumb circled my clit. “This,” he took his hand from my body suddenly and I continued, “doesn’t count.” My body jerked suddenly and I gasped when Loki grasped the elastic of my skirt and tugged it down along with my underwear, both of them bunching together at my ankles.   
The momentary reprieve from his touch allowed the haze to lift somewhat from my mind. “Stop this Loki. I don’t want you.” What a lie.   
He chuckled, his breath burning my chest as he moved himself between my legs, tossing my skirt and undergarment to the side. “I am the God of lies little dove.” He smiled at me, the dark satisfied smile he sent my way twisted my insides deliciously. “And I know you want me. He grasped the back of my head, lifting me up slightly, holding me there even when my elbows braced my weight, “You want me so much,” he grazed his fingers across my wetness, “that you’re trembling for me.”  
And I was. My body had been on high alert for what felt like so long that I was close to begging. And when I did beg, for I knew I surely would, he would win.   
He touched the most sensitive, hot part of me and I stifled a moan, biting my lip and closing my eyes. I returned my gaze to his quickly when he touched his forehead to mine, a satisfied, twisted smirk pulling at his features. I looked away, clenching my eyes shut tightly as I turned my head.   
Loki gave my hair a firm tug back into place. “Look at me.”   
“No,” I cried, the pleasure building inside of me.  
He suddenly inserted his fingers once again, pushing deep, causing my eyes to open wide as I gasped. “You’re burning dove, hot and slick for me.” As he spoke he began a dangerous, pleasurable rhythm, in and out.   
I wasn’t sure if the drug was still inside my system or not. I didn’t know if the lust I felt for this monster was the drugs doing, or pure, coming from my body’s honest arousal. But I was sure I would never know.   
Loki twisted his head to the side, kissing me as his thumb suddenly pressed against my clit, fingers still inside. My moan was muffled against his lips, and suddenly my anger rose to the forefront of my mind and I bit him. Biting seemed to be the only weapon I had against him, it was also the best action I could make with the least amount of effort.   
I expected him to pull away from me, as he did last time; instead he bit me back, digging his teeth into my lip. A frustrated cry passed my lips when I struggled to pull away, but Loki kept me still. My hips bucked upward, pain quickly molding into pleasure as his bit turned into a soothing suck, him taking my lip between his.   
“What do you want from me?” I whispered.  
“Everything,” He replied, his voice hoarse and rough. “Beg.” He rested his forehead against mine again, his breath splaying over my own, teasing with a promise of pressure, and release.   
“Never.” The word left my lips with a groan, serving not the strong denial I had wanted. But the lack of conviction behind the word only served to profess that I would indeed beg; it was only a matter of time.   
A spark of anger flared behind his eyes and he gripped my hair tighter in his strong fist, the strands pulling on my scalp. The thrusts of his fingers became faster, more urgent, and I lifted my hips, matching thrust for thrust.   
I stared up at him, stifling my moans with a clenched jaw as the torrid sensations of lust and need bombarded me, twisting and writhing within my body. My hands clutched the sheets beneath me, fisting them as tightly as I could while Loki brought my body higher and higher, moving faster and faster while his green eyes pinned me.   
“Oh,” I moaned, my body locking its joints, the pleasure mounting to an unbearable height.   
“Beg me for it.”  
I was so close, I could feel it. So close. “Loki,” I gasped, the closest I was going to come to begging. He went faster, harder, and my breath hitched, stomach clenched, every fiber in my body stiffening, teetering near the top of my first climax. I needed this, everything was too much, too hot; I felt I was going to burst.  
“Ask me,” he growled.  
I whimpered when a knock sounded at the door and the fingers inside of me stilled, halting my pleasure at the worst possible moment. The knock sounded again, stronger this time and Loki sat up, letting me fall back down onto the pillow and sheets.   
“What?” Loki roared, making me jump, my body crashing down from the pending orgasm, though a humming still remained. Loki looked strained, passion still lingering in his eyes, his chest moving up and down with labored breaths.  
“May I enter sir?”   
I watched the twitch of Loki’s jaw as he eyed me with frustration. He stood and reached over, grabbing the fur blanket before tossing it over me. I clutched the fur to me as he walked to the door and pressed down on his erection, fixing the bulge in his trousers.   
He opened the door quickly, “This had better be worth my while. What is it?”   
I listened with strained ears, but heard nothing but muffled whispers.

 

 

4

Once my body had calmed down enough I scrambled to my knees and tied my top back on. I picked up my skirt and stood on the hard floor before pulling it on. I had almost lost my virginity to him, a fate and shame I wasn’t sure if I would be able to bear. I had been so close to losing myself to him, too terribly close to begging.   
Tears sprung to my eyes as my inevitable fate slammed to the forefront of my mind. I knew what would happen if I stayed here. Loki would take what he wanted and despite of all my anger and will, I knew he could end up getting me to do what he wanted.   
I wrapped my arms around myself, the flickering of the torches flames sending shadows across the walls. I bit my lip and wiped the fallen tear from my cheek.   
My body trembled, from fear of my future, and the unfulfilled lust that still coursed through my heated blood. My brain felt scrambled with thoughts of honor and thoughts of survival.   
“Promise or no promise,” I whispered to myself and unhooked the golden belt from my skirt. I controlled my breathing, inhaling and exhaling deeply as I walked to the door. “I can’t stay here a moment longer.”   
I began to pound on the door, hoping someone would come to check up on me. My fist soon began to throb and turn red, but I wouldn’t relent.   
I backed up when the door unlocked and swung open. Having the golden belt wrapped around my fist I swung it hard at the unknown figures’ face. The soldier yelled, shielding his face with his arm and I kicked into his exposed ribs.   
He went to grab me, thinking because I was smaller than him that I wasn’t going to put up much of a fight. I ran beneath his arms and jumped on top of his back, wrapping my legs around his ribs.   
Trying to be as fast as possible I swung the golden belt around his neck twice, keeping the ends of the belt on opposite sides so that if I pulled out to the sides it would tighten. I did this, because when the large soldier pulled down on my hands, thinking it would loosen the belt, it only tightened, working against him.   
I used all my might to keep the belt tight, to cut off his air supply. I wasn’t sure if it would kill him, or only knock him out. But could I really risk it at this point? It was now or never.   
I took in a deep staggering breath as the large man fell to the ground, my hands cut slightly from the gold belt digging into them. I brought my hand to my mouth, closing my lips over one of the cuts, sucking on it to help dull the sting.   
I bent over the fallen man, grateful that his chest slowly expanded as he breathed. Reaching across him I unhooked the keys from his belt and held them tightly in my hand to stop the jingle. Quickly making my way to the door I checked each way down the hall to see and listen to any clue that someone was coming my way.  
I ran, shoeless as fast as I could. Torches lit the hallways and I used the shadows, along with any nooks in the walls to hide when I needed to. My smaller stature and the dark obscurities of the night helped to conceal me until I finally made it outside.   
There were two ways I could go now in order to get to my father. I could go through the town, hiding in homes and alley ways, hoping I wouldn’t be caught and that no one who saw me would tattle. Or I could go through the forest, which would take longer and would force me to swim across a small lake.   
I had to think of the place where I would be least likely to be caught. And unfortunately, that was the forest.   
Stealing myself from my hesitance and anxiety I climbed a tree that would take me over the wall then began my trek towards home.   
POV Change  
Loki pulled his horse to a halt, finally back at the castle. There had been a breach on the outer walls from the rebels. With his excelled and more experienced powers it was simple to drive the men back while giving them a show of what he could do to them if he wanted.   
The only reason Loki didn’t show them the extent of his powers was because he never intended to rule them forever, it wasn’t his world and he didn’t want it. He only planned to hold it temporarily until he could reinstate its rightful ruler.   
Loki dismounted and threw the reigns at the stable worker, angry and tired. He had to find the Truth Seer. The time spent in space before New York had provided him with visions of other worlds and he knew that woman would be here, which made his job slightly easier.   
A Truth Seer was only born every ten millennia, sometimes never knowing who they truly were. They could be born as any race, in any world, and were incredibly hard to find. The only way to tell on the outside what they were was to find their mark. To find the mark, all one would have to do was lift up their hair and expose their neckline. The mark consisted of an image that looked much like a star, with six large points and six small ones.   
Not only did the challenge of finding this girl grate on his mind but the thought of the stubborn and disrespectful woman locked in the castle had him feeling conflicted. He shouldn’t have bothered with things of the flesh, but once he was near her he couldn’t ignore the flame of lust that didn’t fail to ignite.   
Her fate was sealed when he saw her fight and jump over his snakes. And then in her room, the way she fought him, only served to fan the fire. The harder she tried to resist the more he wanted her and stronger his resolve to have her became.   
Irritated with himself for being distracted by her he told himself he had to break her, that it was important to do so, despite his lust. She was the General’s daughter and if he was lenient with her, if she bested him, then it would show weakness and there would be no fear for him left in the rebels. He could not afford for her to be an ensign to her people; he had to get her under control.   
“My King!” A red headed woman ran down the steps towards him, stopping to bow in front of him awkwardly on the stairs.   
“What?” Loki demanded, not in the mood to listen to yet another problem.  
“The servant Alya, she is missing your highness,” said the woman, her head still bowed. “Someone though they saw her crawl over the wall towards the lake, but we’re not sure it was her.”  
Loki’s jaw bunched, clenching his teeth together tightly. “Go back inside,” he snapped angrily and turned back towards the stables. “Tonight,” he rasped furiously to himself, “is the last night she disobeys me.”   
Mounting his horse once again he rode out of the city, infuriated with the woman and determined to cut back on his lenience and show her who her master was.  
POV Change  
After some time in the forest I came across the lake, the moon casting a beautiful, clear reflection in the water. The swim would take some time, but I knew that if I went slowly enough that it wouldn’t drain me too terribly and was only a matter of pacing myself.   
I looked down at my attire, smiling with wry amusement at the irony. While the clothing I had been given was disdainful to me, it was much more appropriate for swimming than my gown would have been.   
I stepped into the water, a sharp stinging seizing the cuts on the bottom of my feet, a consequence of having no shoes in the woods. The water was freezing and as I dunked myself all the way in, was finally able to extinguish the final embers of desire that were still burning inside of me.   
As I swam, spreading my arms and legs out wide and dragging the water behind me as I pushed forward I cleansed myself. I was washing myself of him, and of the danger I was escaping.   
When I finally reached the other side of the lake I rested in the water, my hands threading themselves in the grass. I laid my head against my forearms, letting my body gain some strength back from the long swim while maintaining some shelter from the breeze.  
Once my breathing had returned to normal and felt some strength return to my muscles I pulled myself from the lake, my clothes heavily soaked with water. The wind blew, sending chills straight through me, settling deep in my bones. I shivered, and wrapped my arms around myself as I looked back at the distance I’d covered.   
My gaze crossed over the flat lake, the woods and the castle that stood on a hill, lit up by the torches that burned there. And behind the castle was more forest, and behind that was the boundary. It was a force field of blue and red that had only appeared after Loki’s arrival and everyone that had tried to pass it had the life ripped from their bodies. No one ever came in and no one ever came out.  
I wondered if it would be safe to take a small rest, though I knew that by now, Loki had probably been notified of my escape.   
Deciding to take a few moments reprieve I sat down on a fallen log and squeezed the excess water from my hair and skirt. In a few more hours I would be at home and back with my father, putting this nightmare behind me.   
I shivered again as another gust of wind seemed to blow right through me. As the chill ran through me I took a deep breath, relief finally settling in because I was free. Though I had broken my word, something my father had taught me never to do, I didn’t regret it in the least. I knew that if I stayed in the castle, that monster would have chewed me up and spit me back out. Loki would take everything from me, until I had nothing left. I would be no more than a toy to him and I wasn’t naïve to think he would never be able to break me.   
Since I was a child I had been an outcast, never truly accepted or good enough. Living under Loki’s rule would only be so much worst. He would never have my loyalty, and I would do all that was in my power to help my father take him down. 

Once I had rested my limbs long enough I stood, ready to begin the hike through the woods to make it home. My skirt, top and hair were still soaked through, but they had lost enough weight of the water and I knew I couldn’t wait much longer. I wasn’t sure if Loki would look for me, or if he would even send people after me, but I also wasn’t about to risk it.   
I gasped as I felt hands grab me from behind harshly. I cried out as they wrapped my wrists in their hand and pulled my face up, bringing the back of my head against their shoulder.   
“Loki!” I gasped. He’d found me so quickly. I had thought I had been home free, but I had no chance.  
“Weren’t expecting me were you dove,” He growled darkly and wrapped his hand into my long, dark and still damp hair. “Did you really think,” he seethed, cheek against mine, “that you were really going to escape me?”  
When I didn’t answer he let go of my wrists and brought his hand to my breast, kneading it roughly. “Did you presume to think that I wouldn’t be able to find you?” He moved his mouth to my ear. “No matter where you go slave, I will find you.”  
I reached my now free hands up to his head and grabbed his hair, yanking it down and to the side. He hissed and before I could drag him down very far he latched his teeth over the lobe of my ear, biting me. The more I pulled on his dark hair, the harder he bit, forcing me to give up the tactic.   
“Ugh, stop!” I yelled, frustrated and angry he had found me so quickly and afraid of what would happen. His hand on my breast and hot breath falling over my skin was already awakening the urges within me that I had only just been able to get rid of.   
“No,” he growled darkly, his grip on my hair and breast tightening. “I should not have shown you lenience before. Since you will not accept the truth that I am your master, it seems I will have to show you.”  
Inhaling sharply he pushed me up against a tree and my arms quickly flew from his hair to grip the bark in front of me. Loki kept a hand tangled in my hair and took his hand from my breast to rip it from my body, and then suddenly my skirt was gone as well, leaving me bare.   
I pushed against the tree, trying to steel all the strength I had left to get away from him. Undeterred I felt him move his hand behind me, and I knew he was undoing the ties of his trousers.   
“I’m not important!” I cried. “You don’t have to!” Without any reply from him my heart beat sped up and my stomach clenched tightly, knowing he was going to finish what he had started before. I had heard that the first time hurt for women, and in his anger I knew it would hurt even more.   
“You insisted on pushing me mortal, and my mercy has run out,” he snarled angrily.   
Suddenly I felt something hard press against me between my legs. In a sudden rush of panic I reached back and pulled his hair again harshly.   
Loki roared in pain and grasped my wrists so painfully tight that I had to let go. Taking both my wrists in his hands he plastered them against the tree and shoved my legs apart with his knee.  
My entire body froze when I felt the tip of him settle in the entrance of my heat. I felt him lean in close and he used his free hand cover my mouth and pull my head back against his shoulder. “I will enjoy and relish every moment,” he rasped, “of breaking you. I will take you, and make you beg.”  
My cry was muffled by his hand when he entered me forcefully, pain ripping through me. He paused and I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my face. My legs trembled, pain searing between my legs.  
I felt him pull out of me and I whimpered as he slammed himself back into me. “This could have gone much differently,” he groaned. “Instead you chose to be difficult, you chose the hard way.”  
The pain began to dull with each pull and thrust he gave, but oh how I wished for some of the pleasure to come back. Loki let go of my wrists and kneaded my breast, teasing my nipples as he rubbed.   
“But you should be thankful,” he pushed into me forcefully, moving my entire body towards the tree. “Thankful that I am not unreasonable.” He took his hand from my mouth and trailed it down my naked body. I let my head fall forward slightly, eyes still closed tightly, immersed in all the sensations that were flooding my veins.  
My nerves suddenly surged alive as he touched me, as though my body remembered the pleasure those fingers had given me earlier that day. The promise of those fingers as they glided downward stirred heat in my blood and a faint pulse began its rhythm.   
I gasped and bit my lip when I felt the tips of his fingers touch me between my legs. My fingers dug into the bark of the tree, trying to take hold of something, anything while he claimed me, as he had promised me he would.   
He teased my clit, rubbing and circling in time with his thrusts. I moaned, unable to hold back as the lust returned in a crashing wave over my body. It was as though all of my earlier unfulfilled of passion came back with a vengeance, determined to get everything it was deprived of.   
As the pleasure built I gripped his forearm that rested against my hip, my mind so hazed with lust I wasn’t sure if I was pulling him away or securing him there. I let my head fall back against his shoulder, my body tingling and hot, eager for more, wanting his fingers to move faster.   
I didn’t realize when I had first begun to do it, but suddenly I found myself pushing back into him, wanting him deeper, the wetness between my legs allowing him to move faster and faster inside of me.   
I moaned from the pleasure. My eyes opened wide in confusion when Loki unexpectedly pulled away. Momentarily dizzy I was putty in his hands as he pulled me away from the tree and pushed me down onto my knees in front of him.   
I was on all fours and sat up to look behind me at him. His green eyes were dark, dilated with passion and a small amount of anger that I knew still lingered there. Without a word Loki pushed me forward, back on my hands before placing his own hands on my hips and knelt down behind me.  
“What?” I gasped, unsure about this new position he’d put me in.   
Loki didn’t waste any time to thrust himself between my legs once again, his fingers biting into my skin. “I will take you anywhere,” he pressed forward violently making me cry out from the delicious pleasure.   
As he pressed harder and harder he was touching the very center of me making me lose my mind. My body was on fire, roaring with a heat that needed to be quenched. My arms trembled as they held me up and took his pumps.  
“I will make you come, I will make you willing.” I leaned my head back and arched my back when he reached around and touched my clit again.  
“I don’t want this,” I moaned and gasped.  
I heard him hiss and let out a small chuckle as he pulled his hand from my clit and tugged me roughly against him, filling me deeply. “I am the God of Lies mortal.” I felt him lean forward and he raked his teeth across my shoulder, “And I know you’re lying.”   
Suddenly he leaned away and picked up the pace, driving into me faster and faster, not giving me any time to breath. My trembling arms buckled and I rested my face against my forearms.   
The delicious sensations his shaft brought me was spreading a white hot flame through me, making my blood boil and my clit pulse, begging to be touched. My pussy was slick with wetness as he moved with me, making every push, every pull more exquisite than the last.   
Loki changed his rhythm, leaning forward and placing his hands down by my elbows, his head near my shoulder. He breathed harshly, in time with his long powerful strokes.   
The tiny hairs across my skin tingled with the touch of his hot breath, the cool breeze in the air mixing with our hot breaths. I gripped the grass beneath my fingers, holding on tightly in an effort to hold in my passion.   
My muscles were tight, aching and hot while he pressed deeply into me with hard, long strokes. “Let me hear you dove,” he groaned above me, “do not hold back.”  
Not willing to give him any more than I had already I bit my lip, determined to stay silent, no matter how intense the sensations became. Loki brought his one arm down to rest on his elbow beside me, hooking his forearm beneath me to grasp my breast. As he did he flicked my nipple, tweaking it with agonizing pleasure.   
Unrelenting on my senses, Loki leaned forward and sucked on my ear, his tongue flicking back and forth, and I couldn’t help but imagine that it was my clit that had the attention. I moaned deeply, surrounded by his body, his heat, pushing in, pulling out and giving me pleasure like I had never experienced before.   
Once I had allowed that one moan out, it was difficult to stop. “Oh, uh, Loki,” I whimpered, the waters of my climax rising. All I had to do was be pushed across the bridge and I could reach it.   
“Say it dove,” Loki rasped hotly, letting go of my ear. “Let me hear you ask for it.”   
I put my forehead to the grass, not wanting to give in, not wanting to break. “No,” I moaned.   
Loki slowed his thrusts and slipped his hand from my breast to my clit. He pulled, twisted, flicked, rubbed and pressed. “Oh Loki,” I gasped, pushing back into his thrusts, my need surfacing as I writhed beneath him.   
“Say it,” He urged again.  
I opened my eyes, looked at his arm which held him above me, strong muscles and veins beneath his skin, turning me on. In that moment, as he thrust slowly into me, rubbed my clit furiously, and surrounded me completely, I wanted him.   
“Say it,” He growled angrily, and I began to arch my back, so close to fulfillment.   
Loki suddenly stopped, pulling his hand away from me and stopping his thrusts. I cried out in frustration, not believing that he would actually stop. I hit the grass in frustration. To win I would have to lose.   
I felt Loki lean down and press his lips to my shoulder. “Just give in, just ask me for it and I’ll give it to you.”  
Breathing heavily I tried to collect myself, something which was impossible as my clit throbbed and ached for his touch. To have him inside me, hard, but resting was irresistible and I only wanted for him to continue.   
“Loki,” I breathed.   
“Yes,” Loki replied sliding out and in firmly, steeling a gasp from my lungs.   
“Please.”  
Leaning down he pressed his face low, his lips beside my own. “Please what dove?”   
He drove his hips down quickly for a few strokes, spiking my pleasure before stopping and bringing it to a frustrating halt once again. “Oh please Loki!” I cried out, the rush of blood in my ears, the heat in my blood and throbbing in my loins becoming too much to bear.   
“Are you asking for release?”  
“Yes! Oh yes release!” I whimpered and he smiled against my cheek.  
My gasps came out harshly as he sped up, thrusting into me violently, wildly, just like I needed him too. I could feel my muscles tight around him, welcoming him inside as he drove.   
Loki pounded into me, thrusting faster than I had thought possible, pressing deeper and deeper until I thought he couldn’t go any farther. “Yes,” I breathed quietly with a gasp.  
“Say it again,” Loki commanded, his voice tight, strained.   
“Yes!” I moaned and began to arch my back, my shoulders touching his chest as the ecstasy began to roll through. Loki reached below me once again and rubbed my clit wildly, pressing every button, and pushing me over the edge.   
Crying out, I felt the flooding rush of my release wash over me, pulsing and clenching every muscle inside of me. My body trembled, sky rocketing high above everything, and shook with the desire fulfilled by Loki. I writhed beneath him, clenching my eyes closed, letting the sensations wrack all of my senses until I couldn’t breathe any longer.   
As I came down from my high Loki moved his hand from my clit to my jaw, bringing my face upwards. He pulled out, and then pushed in slowly, rubbing all of my sensitive muscles with sweet agony. He pressed his lips to my temple. “That was good little one. All you had to do was ask.”   
I gasped at his slow thrusts, still trying to return my breathing to normal. “Loki, I’m too-” I broke off, not having enough oxygen. “I’m too sensitive.” I hadn’t had enough time to come down from my orgasm, and he was still going.   
Loki pulled out of me then grasped my leg and arm, turning me onto my back quickly. He opened my legs and thrust inside of me in one powerful thrust. My back arched with a grasp, his strong, full thrust filling me.   
Loki lowered his lips to my neck, biting, nipping and kissing my skin. Still enraptured by the lust in my body I wrapped my arms around him, one arm beneath his arm, the other resting on his shoulder, hand threading itself through his long dark hair.   
He moaned into my skin, a steady rhythm allowing him to build the passion. He lifted his head slightly and captured my mouth with his and I didn’t even think to resist. His lips were hot against mine and he dominated, kissing me demandingly as a hand tangled in my hair.   
I gasped against his mouth and wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him into me with my legs whenever he thrust into me.   
The action must have been pleasing to him because he sped up, the roll and thrust of his hips becoming wild, hard and unbelievably powerful. Our groans mingled together and I clutched him to me, my hand turning into a fist in his hair as he pounded himself into me. The feeling of his uninhibited thrusts was amazing, and I tried to disguise how much I loved it as my other hand clutched his shirt.   
I watched as his eyes closed and he lost his rhythm, becoming erratic and desperate with his thrusts. He kissed my jaw and kept his lips there while he climaxed, thrusting violently into me one more time before the shudders took over his body and he groaned. 

 

We rode back to the castle in silence. He had covered me in his cloak and wasted no time before pushing me into a new room.   
“There will be no one foolish enough to come to your aid again if you intend on pounding on the door. If you plan on escaping again you’ll have to use another trick.”  
I stood in his cloak, breathing in slowly as he stared at me intensely, his green eyes crackling with fire behind them. He stepped towards me and I stood my ground, he had nothing to threaten me with anymore.   
He opened the cloak slightly, taking in the skirt and top that was only slightly damp now. I held my breath, wondering if he was really thinking about taking me again. Loki reached forward and fingered the elastic of the skirt.   
“You know, little dove,” he began, his face near mine, head bent so his nose nearly touched my own. “Your nights, specifically concerning myself, would go much smoother and easier,” he took a deep breath, eyes piercing mine. “If you would only do the things I say.”  
I straightened at that. “So you’re saying if I dance for you, and if I perform the duties you’ve laid out for me then you won’t torment me any longer?”  
A spark of anger flickered in his gaze. “Yes. If you will obey me in all things, you’re nights will be unburdened.”  
I nodded slightly having already decided that I would do what he asked. “Ok.”

When he left and I settled into the new bed I thought of how I had nearly escaped him. If only I hadn’t taken that rest I could have made it passed him.   
Shaking my head I flipped onto my back, eyes closed against the tears that threatened. I had given in, asked him to take me tonight. I had betrayed my people, myself…and my father.   
I wiped a tear from my cheek and opened my eyes, only to see the stars that shown through the skylight in the ceiling. 

 

5

“What are you doing here?” I asked, trying to hide my surprise and anxiety.   
He spread his arms out wide as he stepped forward into my room and smiled, eyes gleaming. “Is it so disagreeable to you that I should commend you on your performance this eve?” I rose from the bed that was built into the floor and stepped back.   
I struggled to maintain my breathing, and most of all, keep my gaze far from the mattress. “It is, from you. You know the reason why I did it.”  
“Ah, yes,” he mused and took off his helmet, setting it on the floor, “our little bargain.”  
Sharp green eyes perused over my body and I could feel the chills it brought crawl through me. Feeling naked, I wished not for the first time, that I had my own garments. They had been taken from me, and given in their stead were scraps of material, though gorgeous as they were.   
The skirt I wore that hung low on my hips was dyed in greens and golds, my captor’s signature colours. The first section of the skirt was a dark gold and went to the floor. Then a soft, emerald green material sat on top of it, only coming down to fall just below my bottom, with gold pendants embellishing the edges to sound out chimes when I moved. Adorning the top of the garment was a belt made of gold circles shaped like the sun, patterns engraved on the tops, bringing out the yellowish shine. There were four peacock feathers that decorated the belt, each on the corners of my hips. The most beautiful of decorations on the skirt was the medallion that hung above my mound, a large gold and green medallion with nine golden links hanging down. But the most hated feature of this garment would be the long slit that ran from the bottom of the skirt, to the high height of the outside of my thigh.   
The top was modest by his standards, but to mine it was something I had to remind myself of to not be embarrassed of, though if my father could see me I might die of shame. The back of the top was only a small strip of cloth that met in the middle of my back to keep the front in place. The front was made of two materials, the underlying fabric was solid its colour green, it started just below my breasts and came up only to cover my nipples. I was afraid, as I was when I first tried it on, that the soft mounds of flesh would pop out if I made a wrong or quick move. Lying atop the solid green was a sheer, translucent gold cloth that draped over my chest and down my arms, as though to make sleeves.   
The clothing left my stomach bare, well below my navel, up to my breasts, as well as my cleavage to my throat. I stepped back as he stepped forward, his bold gaze stuck hotly on my figure. “You came to tell me I did well, and you have. You may take your leave now.”  
He stopped his next stride and his eyes flew up, piercing the depths of mine, his mischievous twinkle gone. “Do not presume to think you can give me orders mortal.”   
I held my tongue, not wanting to anger him like I had the night before. If I could manage to still his stride and somehow get him to leave then I knew I will have made it through the night. Though my ability to sense truth was helpful, I was beginning to realize that things were not always as they seemed. I could tell when someone was being untruthful, but couldn’t always decipher why. And I kept being blindsided by people’s ability to change their minds. I was no fortune teller.  
His gaze seemed to paralyze me to the spot, and I felt a sense of mixed relief and dread when they returned to my bare flesh. Unable to restrain myself I crossed my arms over my stomach. I saw him smile then as he continued his advance.  
“Are you not enjoying the garments I had made for you?” He asked lightly, his black hair contrasting with his pale skin.  
He was stopped in front of me, my back now pressed up against the cold stone walls of the castle. Though the icy walls sent a fever-like chill through me, I embraced it, knowing it was either the biting welcome of the wall, or of my captor.   
I tilted my chin up slightly, not wanting to show my fear, “I prefer clothing that covers more of me.”  
He slanted his head, a small grin still playing on his lips. “Makes no difference; I prefer what you are wearing now.” His hand raised and he hooked a finger on the inside of my skirt.  
I sucked in a sharp breath, fearing what was to come. I narrowed my gaze at him, unwilling to show him my distress. “You told me if I did as you asked then you would not take advantage of me again.”  
Loki smirked, lowering his head so his straight nose touched my temple. I heard him inhale languidly as he took in the scents of the public, floral bath I was forced to endure earlier that day. I remained still as he moved his face across the top of my head. “Remember clearly what it is that I said,” he hummed. “I did not say I would not take advantage of you again.”   
I jerked my head to the side to look at him. “But you did not intend it! You did not intend to do this if I complied with your demand!” I protested earnestly, knowing the nervousness was showing.   
His finger remained inside the top of my skirt, running back and forth between one hip and the other. His touch was sending unwanted electric chills that seemed to fire straight for my womb. His other hand lifted to the wall, by my head, while he leaned in and whispered, “I am the God of Lies, or have you forgotten so quickly?”  
He was mocking me, and clearly enjoying it as my body stiffened. “But you were not lying!” I knew he had not lied; it was my gift, to detect the lies. I summoned up my courage to move and brush his hand away from my hips.   
As quickly as his hand had left my skin he brought it back up and touched my throat. His fingers held me firmly, not hurting me, but threatening it just the same. “I have but changed my mind,” he said and tiled my face up to meet his bold gaze.   
“No!” I jerked away from him, the jewelry from my clothing chiming together as I stepped. “No you cannot!” Even as I protested, I knew it didn’t change the fact that he could.  
He turned to face me, in no hurry to finish the game he played with me. He raised his brows, “I had intended to leave you be tonight little one,” he smiled and tilted his head down, an expression that struck fear into the very depths of me.   
I was not naïve in the knowledge of his power over me. Not only was I weaker physically by nature, but he had a power that I had never seen before. Sorcery was only a thing that had been rumored but had never before come to our world. I knew I could not defeat him now. That did not mean that I could not find a way.   
Loki moved so quickly I could hardly blink before he was in front of me again. The top of my head only came up to his chin and I was unable to stop him from stepping closer. I put my hands up and placed them on his chest, trying to keep him away. Undeterred, he gripped my hips, his fingers biting into my skin firmly. “But then I saw you dance with the others.” He continued, and I heard him breathe in deeply as I tried in vain to use my strength to push him away.   
He spoke again as though I had not made any effort against him. “For an inexperienced dancer, a mortal,” he moved my hips, one back and the other forward and rolled them back and forth twice more before jerking me against him. “You moved very well.” He kneaded the swell of my hips, “your movements, and the very flow of your womanly curves made it so my eyes could not deny their splendour.”   
I lifted my head, my lips at his ear as he lowered his head near my shoulder. I sneered, “I’ll be sure to be more uncoordinated next time so as to escape your putrescent, serpent-like eyes.” His grip tightened angrily, pulling me against his growing arousal. My hands quickly moved to his, trying to push his hands away. As I fought him he leaned down and sought my lips with his mouth. I turned my face away, then back to the other side as he followed.   
Growing irritated he relented to the pressure on one of his hands and brought it up to grasp some of the braids that tied my hair together. I gasped at the force as he yanked down, bringing my face up towards the roof. He took advantage of the opportunity, covering my mouth with his.  
I struggled to resist the spark his unwanted touches ignited, unwilling to let anything enter my mind other than the goal of escaping his advances. I twisted, lifting my leg between us, hoping to add distance. I needed to get the feeling of his hardness away from my belly, and his hot lips from my mouth.   
Loki took his hand from my hip and placed it on the knee that separated us. He leaned back, “Yes,” he smiled with a chuckle, “struggle my little one. Try to fight me.”  
I let out a frustrated groan in realization of his enjoyment. “No!” I yelled angrily, furious that I was playing right into his hands. I put all my strength into my arms and pushed against his chest.   
“Yes,” he hissed and began to move his hand firmly along my thigh, going from my knee to my hip. He caressed it confidently, moving it to the side so he could slide in closer. He ground his hardness against me and I felt the signs of betrayal of my body. I felt the growing wetness at the very core of me when his hand moved to my bottom and pulled me into him sharply as he pushed forward. He moaned softly, tucked his head low and attacked the nape of my throat.  
I ceased trying to push him away, knowing it wasn’t working. I brought a hand up to tangle in his dark hair and grabbed it, yanking it back as hard as I could. Loki let out a harsh, coarse yell as his head twisted backwards. He pulled me away from the wall and crashed me right back into it then gave another yank of my hair as punishment.   
I let out a small aggravated cry as my back met the wall and my hands went to his arms to study myself. I gripped the fabric of his black shirt and was suddenly lifted off the floor. Squished against my captor and the wall my first instinct was to wrap my legs around him, but I knew that was what he wanted and what I shouldn’t want. I forced myself to let my limbs to slack, trying to make it difficult for him, even if only a little.   
My head was slightly above his now and he laughed at my helplessness before crushing his lips against my throat, pressing against my windpipe. His mouth sucked and nipped, causing a deep, unwanted pulse to begin at my core. I brought my hands to his face and tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hands in one of his and held them both above my head.   
We stared at one another for a moment and his green eyes pierced into me. I struggled to break free of his hold, the force of his grip burning my wrists. He smiled then, and moved against me, letting me feel his hardness against the wetness of my undergarments and without thinking my legs wrapped themselves around his hips. I tried to keep a straight face, tried to keep the unadulterated hatred there for him to see. Not the embers of lust that were beginning to burn. It wasn’t like this the first time; the first time had been raw and ruthless, this time he seemed ever more bent on humiliating me with my own desire.   
“You like this,” he told me, trying to force my admittance.   
“No,” I denied the truth as his lips dropped lower, teasing the top of my breasts.   
I felt the hot air of his breath as he chuckled darkly, “Lying to the father of all lies. How silly of you.” He took his free hand and tugged aside my skirt, letting the slip give way and allow him access. I jerked with a mix of panic and excitement as his fingers touched the outside of my undergarments. I knew he felt the dampness there when he smiled against my skin. “Yes, you are a little liar,” he breathed smugly, nipping my skin, causing my nipples to harden exquisitely.   
He undid the side ties of my underwear and gave my center one more decisive stroke before lifting his hand away, leaving me cold. He brought it around me and unclasped the ties at my back, letting my top fall from my body. “No!” I objected fiercely and began tugging my arms from his grasp with a newfound vigor. My pleas went unheeded as he circled a nipple with his silver tongue, preferring to tease rather than devour in this moment.   
Loki returned his free hand to my slit, stroking it up and down firmly. “Tell me you want me.”  
“I hate you!” I cried, feeling the pressure of desire begin to weigh down dangerously on my walls of defense.   
He lifted his head and smiled at me before sending me flying through the air, only to land in the middle of the bed that was sunken into the floor. I hurried to cover my nakedness with the dark green sheet that lay on the mattress.   
“There you go,” he smirked, walking forward, “now that was the truth.” I stood, preparing to run again as he began taking off his shirt, and then undoing the tie of his trousers.   
“Stop! Why must you do this to me? I thought I was just a pathetic human?” I argued trying to convince him I was disgusting.  
He looked at me with a knowing grin, “The history books are full of gods who mate with humans little one; it is not unnatural.” He stepped down onto the bed just as I made to lift myself out. Loki was too quick for me and brought me right back down.   
He grasped my ankles roughly in his hands and yanked my body downwards so I slid right beneath him. I twisted away from him, knowing deep inside that I would not be able to escape him. “Why fight? You know you will lose.” He asked, pinning my arms to my sides with his legs as he got some fabric ready at the head of the bed. “How about you give up now and accept this fate as yours, accept me as your king.”  
“I will never stop fighting you! And you will never be my king!” I spat at him defiantly.  
His brows drew together in fierce anger as he bent low over me, his gaze penetrating me. “You will accept me as your king,” he scorned. He took my wrists in his hands and tied them above me. “I will take you, use you, torment you, make you beg for everything,” he paused, bringing his face close to whisper in my ear as he began to grind himself against me, “and I will enjoy every single moment of breaking you.”  
He then grabbed my jaw and kissed me forcefully before leaning back, running his palm over me, from my throat down to the top of my skirt, the only piece of clothing I had left. He slowly undid the button on the side and stroked my slit, unhurriedly moving across it, spreading the wetness back and forth. He leaned low and crushed his lips against mine, I opened my mouth to bite him, but he leaned back too soon and grasped my hair, “That wasn’t very good of you slave.”  
“Go to hell!” I cursed him, though raw lust began to swiftly move through my veins. I hated him, but I couldn’t deny that I wanted him too. What kind of person would that make me?  
He smiled, quickening the pace of his fingers, causing me to bite back a moan. He leaned over me, putting most of his weight on his elbow by my head. “There is no such thing as hell.”  
He kissed me again and I gasped as he suddenly thrust his long fingers deep inside of me. “So wet,” he groaned, closing his eyes, “hot and ready for me.” Without warning he lowered his head to my chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth causing me to arch my back in shock and pleasure. His hand then began to move in circular motions, hitting my swollen clit with every rotation.   
I closed my eyes, “You’re despicable,” I rasped, unable to make a stronger voice. I struggled against the green sheets that kept me immobile while his weight kept my legs confined.   
Loki tugged roughly on a braid, “Look at me.” I opened my eyes, not comprehending that he just gave me an order I should be objecting to. I knew my eyes held the desire I held for him, my only hope was that his own passion would blind him to it. His movements on my clit quickened and I tried to ignore his piercing gaze that reminded me constantly of who was causing the tidal waves of passion to overflow inside of me. “I was hard as stone when I watched you on the dance floor, showing all of this soft flesh, moving your hips, reminding me of what I had the pleasure of only tasting briefly. Then you looked at me and I knew I had to fuck you again, feel you writhe beneath me and scream my name.”   
It wasn’t long before I felt myself become a quivering mess beneath him. I bit my lip, afraid I was going to ask him to take me, ask him to keep going. I was suddenly grateful for his weight over my legs, knowing that if it wasn’t there I would only be spreading them wider for him.   
I couldn’t resist resting my head to his as Loki groaned near my ear and nipped my shoulder, “You’re even wetter than before. You want this; you want me to be inside you, to fill you entirely.” He pushes his fingers deep inside of me hard and fast and I cry out, unable to stop myself or keep any composure as the pleasure builds endlessly inside my body. My slit is on fire from his relentless touch, and I struggle on my restraints. Only this time, I don’t know for sure whether it would be to fight him off or hold him closely.   
“Beg,” he commands and I shake my head. “Beg for me,” his voice is low, commanding and I look up at him to see his intense stare, concentrating on my face. He flicked my sensitive clit and I bucked upwards into his hand. “Play modest as much as you like my dove. Keep telling me how you hate me and my touch, but in the end you will surrender. I will have you, I will always have you.” He leaned low by my ear and tugged my hair slightly, causing my body to arch upwards as his other hand continued to raise the pleasure close to the point of breaking and sending me over the edge. “Pretend all you want, but I can feel how your heart pounds,” he nipped my shoulder, “I can see how your breath catches and heat boils beneath your skin. You are on the brink my little one. Scream my name while I fuck you.”   
Control began to slip from my grasp as my back rose from the mattress, and ecstasy overwhelmed every facet of my being. “Tell me you like it,” Loki’s whispers became loud demands that floated into my thoughts. “Tell me you love it.” My toes curled and my hands fisted as my head was thrown back, eyes closed tightly as my muscles tightened and a harsh climaxed rocked my body to the core.   
“Come for me! Tell me you love it!” Loki growled just as a ‘yes’ was slipping past my lips. Instead I cried out “No!” the height of my climax blinding me to the consequence of my reply as pleasure overtook me.   
I could hardly think straight as he furiously discarded his trousers and positioned himself at my entrance. Without wasting any time he thrust himself inside my sensitive flesh and began to pound himself into me. His fingers bit into my hips as he moved in and out of me, taking me as he said he would. He leaned forward, his breath on my shoulder causing me to shiver with delight as he filled me.   
I still hated him and leaned upwards to bite his shoulder. He growled darkly and sunk his teeth into my own shoulder, not breaking the skin, but making me release my own bite. He lifted himself slightly from me, his one hand near my bound ones; he wrapped the other beneath my back, hooking itself so that his fingers appeared on my front, coming over from the back of my shoulder. Every time he surged into me he pulled on my shoulder, bringing me harder against him.   
Without warning he stopped and I opened my eyes to catch his gaze, wondering what made him stop. He chuckles when our eyes meet, “Though your pride keeps you from voicing it for now, I know how much you want this,” he pushes into me again, filling me entirely. “You crave this from me, your king.”  
I moaned, unable to stop myself as the pleasure builds again. “I hate you,” I groaned.  
“Yes,” he breathed and leaned low to take a nipple in his mouth. “Yes you do. But you love this.” Loki leaned up; his thrusts became faster now, and harder, his steel grip pulling me against him harder than before. He was coming, and with a primal growl his hands went to my bottom as he rammed his cock into me, claiming my body, possessing me, branding me as his.   
As he came I was able to slip one of my hands free from its binding. This was still my captor, the one who promised not to ravage me and had done so twice now, and forced me to come for him. I leaned up and slapped him bitterly across the face, the sting clinging to my small hand. Though he had climaxed, he was still rock hard as he stared down at me. He was frozen like a statue as his furious, incensed eyes glared down at me. But he made no move to do anything, so I lifted my hand and swung up to slap him a second time.  
He caught my wrist before the second hit could make contact and he scowled at me darkly before using my arm to swing me around so my belly was on the mattress. Loki brought his arms around me roughly and jerked my hips up so I was on my hands and knees. And without a word he began to penetrate me over and over again, each thrust harder and faster than the last.   
I couldn’t help but moan at each thrust as he kept hitting the very centre of my pleasure. Loki gripped my hair, pulling me up so my back was flush against his chest. My one arm was outstretched, still bound while the other reached back and grabbed his dark mane tightly as he did mine. He jerked my hair to the side, making me face him and he kissed me, bruising my lips as he moved across them with his own. I was unable to stop him and the passion when his tongue slipped between my teeth and teased my own as his erratic thrusts drove him over the edge one more time.   
He let go of me and I let myself fall forward on the mattress. I quickly turned and covered myself with the silk sheets, not daring to look at him as he dressed himself. I waited for him to leave with shallow, desire shaken breaths and closed my eyes. I heard him pick up his helmet on his way out and the twisting of the door knob.   
“I will see you tomorrow morning, when you serve me breakfast,” he spoke firmly, leaving no room for argument. “Rest till then little one.”

 

 

 

6

Loki came to visit me almost every night since the night I danced for him. And to my utter frustration I had continued to dance for him. Nearly a week had passed since I had sworn I would find a way to never dance for him again; I had made a liar out of myself.   
If I truly wanted it, I could have accomplished my goal of never dancing for him, but I chose to cave. Truth be told, I enjoyed the dancing, enjoyed the way I was taught to move my arms and hips, twist my body to the beat and flow of the music. When I danced, with the sound of the drums beating around me I felt incredibly alive. And of course, there was the matter of Loki’s new consequence.   
If I did not dance for him, he would make sure I had no clothes to speak of. I was about to take that offer and stay inside my room, until his messenger continued, telling me I would be forced to go about my daily duties weather I was dressed or not.   
So it seemed my choice was made for me. I would dance, pretend I didn’t like it, and pretend that dance I performed, wasn’t for him.   
I closed my eyes and thrust my hip forward and back again, letting the vibrations of the drums guide me. Arms outstretched I rotated my hips and shimmied across the dance floor. There was a break in the music and I stilled my body. Then, as the staccato beats landed I thrust my chest up and back down again.   
I opened my eyes as the beat picked up pace and I rapidly moved my hips up and down, trying not to look at the God who had commanded me be there. As my hips moved, the two slits on the sides of my skirt flowed in and out, following my movements softly. I turned my body around, facing the rest of the room and ran my hands through my hair, leaving them reaching for the sky as I shimmied, letting the chimes on my flame red skirt sing through with the music.   
Lightly taking rapid steps I turned, lowering my arms so I was reaching out to the sides, letting my breasts shimmy back and forth before I thrust my right hip and leg forward, taking steps towards Loki.   
Finally making eye contact with him, the urge to glare wasn’t as strong as I had thought it was going to be. The urge I was in fact struggling to overcome was the need to keep my gaze locked with his.   
By the time I caught myself, I figured it was too late. I felt invigorated, strong and very much alive as I moved body seductively, the whole time keeping eye contact with the man who held me captive. He sat on his golden throne, knees wide as he rested his arms languidly on the arms of the chair. Without breaking our gazes he raised his gauntlet to his lips and took a drink. I could see the hunger in his eyes and for the first time wasn’t afraid. Though the anxiety didn’t hit me like normal, I knew the hunger was a danger, and that it was time to look away.  
The song was nearing its end and I turned away from Loki, smiling at the rest of the crowd as I executed the dances’ finale. I ended the song with my body bent backwards, an arch in my back and arms stretched to the sides. I held the pose for a few moments, my chest rising and falling from the sky as I caught my breath.   
As I let myself back up I didn’t look towards Loki, afraid that I would encourage any of his advances. I knew that he would come tonight no matter what look I gave him, but I did not want to give the impression that he was in any way welcome.

I lied in my bed, twisted in the green sheets waiting, unable to sleep. For nearly a week Loki had come to my bed at night, and for nearly a week I had fought him, each time becoming more difficult than the last. He would smile and take his time with the chase as I tried endlessly to find a way out of his path.   
I stared up at the ceiling and my eyes caught the small window that adorned the top of the wall. Through it I could see the full moon and its smaller crescent, and I smiled. I loved to see the moon and stars, something I never could see from my room at home.   
Remembering home filled my heart with sadness. I sat up and tucked a leg underneath me and hugged the other to my chest. I thought of my father, and wondered what he must be up to in that moment.   
The last I had seen of my father he was being dragged out of the castle. I wasn’t even given the chance to say goodbye. And it was that that had caused my heart to harden the most against Loki. He hadn’t even realized that I had given up my freedom for my fathers, and he hadn’t even let us have a farewell. I frowned as I felt tears begin to escape and run down my cheeks  
I forced my head to stay turned when I heard the door open.  
“Not going to feign sleep tonight little one?” his mocking tone came from the doorway.   
I wiped my cheeks with the soft, silk sheets when I heard him lay down his helmet and make his way to me. Having soaked up the wetness I turned towards the spot where Loki stood. My body jumped when I found him standing above me, on the floor’s ledge just before the bed dipped low.   
He frowned down at me and I quickly stood. He went to grab me but I stepped out of the bed and onto the cold floor. I was feeling vulnerable at the moment, all the fearlessness from earlier, gone. I had thought that tonight I would be able to concede to my fate a little easier, but remembering my father and longing for my old life left me feeling hardened.  
“Not tonight Loki,” I murmured as I turned away from him, wrapping my arms around myself.  
Suddenly he was in front of me and grasped onto my elbows, “Not tonight who?”   
I looked up to see the promising threat that lied there. “My lord.” I looked down and away from him, not bearing to have his piercing gaze search my soul the way he always did.   
But my will was not always my own so it seemed. Loki reached his hand around and gently, but firmly, grasped my hair at the back of my head, forcing me to look back up at him. I stared defiantly back at him, daring him to call me out on my tears.   
“You’re upset,” he said unhappily.  
“I’m fine,” I argued quickly and squared my shoulders. “I’ve never been better.”  
“Good,” he said then pulled my mouth to his.   
I pushed away from him and stumbled back, hitting the wall within a few steps. “Every time you come here I fight you. I do not want you. I’m sure you could find another who would be glad,” I paused, “grateful even to have you defile her.”  
“Where would be the fun in that?” He mocked me, taking his time in coming to me.  
“So you mean to say,” I began, not moving as he came to stand in front of me, “if I didn’t resist you would get bored and find someone else?”  
He grinned tipping his head to the side and placed his large, hot hands on my waist. “If I say yes will you give in?”  
I sneered up at him as he lowered his lips to mine, “Never.” Then before our lips could connect I turned my face and put my hands against his chest to push.   
Loki grabbed my wrists quickly and turned me around so my cheek rested against the cold, stone wall. “It’s the fight isn’t it? That’s what you love.”  
I gasped as Loki’s large hands made their way around my waist and up my front, cupping my breasts. The strength in his hands caused me to tremble, knowing he could crush me at any moment. Loki inhaled deeply as he pressed himself against me and gave my breasts a tight squeeze.   
“Perhaps,” he breathed strongly, sweeping my hair to one side and raking his teeth against my skin. “Perhaps it’s just you.” I took in a shaky breath when he traced a finger down my spine, lingering faintly on the tie of my top. “You are,” he spoke slowly and untied the strings at my back, “lovely.” I felt the garment fall from my chest and shivered at the cool air touching my skin.  
I pushed against the wall, hoping to uproot him, “And you’re despicable.” I didn’t mean it. In truth, my body had begun to yearn for him this past week. The one night he didn’t come I had actually missed him. I told myself it was his touch, that it was just having someone to share something with. Because, as depressing as it was, I didn’t have anyone anymore.   
The past week I had begun to count on him coming to me. Everything was straight forward with him. I knew what he wanted, it was simple. Though we had different views, and he was the reason for all of the changes in the city, and the reason I would never see my father again, I found it easier to deal with him than the other people that I worked with. I knew that Loki knew what it felt like to feel alone, and that made me feel closer to him.   
Loki pushed me back against the hard surface of the wall, but grabbed my hair as well so he could twist my face to meet his. His kiss was deliberate and hot as his mouth moved against mine. His lips had the ability to stir the heat within my blood and I resisted the urge to melt against him.   
Fight just a little longer, I told myself. I had to hold on a little longer and I could let myself go, no one would blame me.   
I whipped my mouth away from his, giving him a face full of my hair as I reached behind me and grabbed his hair. “Give up!” I cried at him.  
He pried my hand from him and pressed it against the wall. To my surprise he laughed, “Oh, my fair one. You don’t really want that do you?” he whispered and I could hear the smile on his lips. Then he pressed his arousal against me, sending my senses reeling. I gasped at the feeling of his hardness pressing into me, grinding into me. My heart pounded, knowing what was to come, and knowing that I no longer feared it.  
I tried to control my breathing as his free hand moved from my bare breast and down to the waist of my skirt. “I want you to moan for me,” he whispered strongly, commanding me, and how badly did I want to obey.   
He ground against me again, flattening his hand on my abdomen, making me shiver. I prayed silently for him to go lower, but his hand stayed still. He pushed his erection against me another time and caught my ear between his lips. I gasped at the sensation and felt my body tense at the hot electricity flowing through my body.   
Loki’s touch ignited a fire in me I had never felt before. I craved his touch, craved his lips upon my skin. I felt the strength of his arms as they circled me, holding me captive, the power that lay in his hands as they caressed my heated skin. I wanted more.  
Without warning he scrapped his teeth against the lobe of my ear without thinking I pressed back into his arousal, slowly grinding into him. Loki let go of his hold on my ear and finally let his hand dip beneath the red skirt that hung low on my hips.   
I let out a throaty moan when his fingers massaged me, deliberately taking his time before inserting them inside of me. He breathed hoarsely behind me, continuing to grind his erection into me firmly from behind. His strokes within me were slow and deliberate and I grabbed hold of his arm, needing something to keep me steady. My head fell back against his shoulder and I closed my eyes, the heat and lust overwhelming my body.  
“Oh,” he groaned in my ear before bending his head and nipping my neck, “you’re so deliciously wet.” He let go of my other hand and grabbed my jaw, moving it so he could kiss me while his other hand continued working inside of me.   
His lips were a white, hot flame against mine that continued to send shivers through me as he opened his mouth and devoured me with his tongue. I moaned under the assault he dealt my senses, unable to resist him, unable to tell myself it was wrong, unable to tell myself no. I kissed him back, twisted my neck so he would have better access.  
Loki pulled his fingers out slightly and began rubbing my clit. Unable to breathe through the tremors running through me I tried to tear my mouth from his, but he kept me near. “I’ve barely touched you and look at what I’ve done. You want me,” he nipped at my shoulder as the pace of his fingers sped up. “Beg for me my little dancer,” he breathed and before he could continue I reached behind me and snaked my hand beneath his trousers.   
“Never,” I breathed, taking hold of him, causing a harsh gasp to sound from him. Less and less air seemed to be making its way into my lungs and I began gasping, my skin flaming with every stroke. I was pressed to the wall while Loki had his body wrapped around mine, pressing into me from all sides, driving me wild.   
Without warning, my undergarments were ripped from my body. My senses reeled from the loss of him and I arched back, wanting even more of him. I felt him still as he stood at my back. “I know you hunger for it,” he whispered in my ear before leaning back and running his large hands down the length of my back, stopping at the top of my skirt. “I know how much you crave my touch, and” he turned me around, pulling my wrists up with just one of his hands, “beneath that whimper of yours, I can tell how close you are to begging.”   
He had leaned close, his nose nearly touching mine. “You will never hear me beg,” I prayed it was true.   
He twisted a hand in my hair and kissed my lips, bruising them beneath his own. His free hand traveled slowly down my side and when his fingers gently skimmed near my hip bone I shuddered, jutting out my pelvis. It was that small spot on my body, when it was touched gently that caused the muscles to contract, tense, ready to pounce.   
“Do that again.”   
I opened my eyes to see him staring intently down at my abdomen. “Do what?” I asked hoarsely.   
“This,” he lightly traced his finger down on the same spot and my hip rotated out towards him. “I watched you do that on the dance floor, and I want you to do that now.”  
Feeling the heady atmosphere thicken in my mind I slowly started the dance move that had my body moving in a wave motion. With my writs above my head as an anchor, I lifted from my ribs and continued down until my hips thrust forward. I watched Loki’s expression closely as I did this, his gaze becoming hotter with every movement.   
Suddenly he stopped me, entering his fingers inside me quickly, forcing me to close my eyes and cry out. I heard him groan in pleasure at my reaction. “Tell me, tell me you want this,” he commanded resting his hand over my mound.   
I bit my lip and moaned, not being able to voice what I truly wanted in that moment. The fog that hung over my senses thickened as he began roughly nipping and kissing down my throat. I tried to tug a hand free so I could touch him, feel him beneath my fingers. When the pressure left my throat I opened my eyes and came face to face with him, his green eyes darkening as they connected with mine.   
“Open your legs,” he commanded and I complied, not even wanting to resist. His piercing gaze seemed to hold me captivated and I briefly wondered how I had ever managed to do anything other than what he asked of me. He smiled darkly, winning a small victory with my compliance. “Now tell me,” he growled flexing the fingers at my entrance.  
I glared at him through hooded eyes, “You just have to take everything don’t you?”   
A smile stretched across him as he slowly inserted a long finger, “Yes.”   
I groaned and breathed harshly, “Why can’t you only take a little? Why must it be everything?”  
“Because,” He plunged his fingers inside of me lazily and pressed his chest to mine, knowing how the pressure only fired the blood in my veins. He leaned close to my face and rubbed his cheek against mine, “You are mine.”  
My stomach knotted with pleasure at his words and his hands. My blood thundered and breath rushed as he touched me. The word please beginning to form on my lips. But no matter how I wanted it to, I couldn’t let it pass, that would be too big of a victory for him. I tried to plead with him using my eyes, struggled to free my arms to touch him. He wouldn’t give me an inch.  
Frustrated, I lifted my leg and swung it around his hips to bring him to me. His fingers worked faster against me and I gasped as my hips rocked against them. I craned my neck upwards to see Loki’s resolve slowly beginning to break, the cool features finally melting and giving way to the hunger that he had so far kept leashed.   
“I thought you wanted me,” I moaned breathlessly, trying to goad him into it. I began moving my hips in the way I knew would affect him the most.   
He looked at me sharply. “I thought that was the purpose of you coming here every night. To take me,” he thrust his fingers sharply and my breath hitched. I focused my gaze on him, making sure he knew I was challenging him, “So why haven’t you?”   
He groaned harshly and let go of my hands, tangling his hand in my hair and pressing his hot lips to mine. His mouth burned mine deliciously and he flicked his tongue against mine before taking it away quickly. “Say it,” he commanded against my mouth. He withdrew his fingers to play with my clit, rotating in small, furious circles that had my body gyrating on its own accord. “Say it,” he growled and I could barely hold on.  
“Say it!” he snarled as he sped up his fingers and my head tilted back as my body froze, all of the tension finally reaching its limit.   
Unable to hold off any longer, the desire and passion building to unstable heights, I cried out, “Loki!” The muscles in my body tightened in ecstasy as shock waves of pleasure passed through my body. I brought my arms down and clutched his shoulders, fisting my hands in the black fabric.   
The hunger that was built up inside me let lose as I climaxed, unleashing itself through tremors that wracked my body. Unheeding to the coming apart of my body, my captor kept going, stimulating me continuously through the earth quake that destroyed my body.   
As I tumbled back down to the ground Loki was lifting me off the ground and pushing aside my skirt so he could slip inside me. We groaned together as he filled me entirely. The dying fire inside my body barely had time to quiet as it was quickly ignited once again.   
I held on tightly to him, my legs wrapped tightly as he pushed against me. Each powerful thrust of him caused a small sound of ecstasy to leave me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clinging to him with all my might.  
Eyes closed, I leaned my head forward and bit lightly on his shoulder through the silk shirt. He groaned at the slight pain and his steely grip on my hips tightened. “You are mine,” he rasped as his thrusts picked up speed and vigor.  
I clenched my teeth as I leaned my head on his shoulder, stopping myself from conceding, for I very much wanted to cry yes.   
“You love this,” he growled.   
“I hate you,” I moaned as he thrust into me and I used the wall for leverage as I pressed back into him, taking him all the way inside.   
He groaned, “Oh my dove, you had best stop saying that.” He pressed me harder against the concrete stone wall and grabbed my hair as he kissed me fiercely. When he pulled back he thrust deliberately, keeping his intense gaze glued to mine. “Because that line is coming dangerously close to becoming a lie.”   
I glared at him and dug my nails into his shoulders, causing him to grimace and abandon his calculating thrusts and unleash his desires. His thrusts turned wild, becoming faster, harder, nearly ramming at such a speed and rhythm that I could not keep up.   
I held on tightly to his broad shoulders, holding on for what felt like dear life as I felt each thrust deep in my womb. I moved one hand into his hair and gripped tightly and cried out by his cheek as he pressed me to the wall, loving the feeling of him entering in and out at such a furious pace.   
One hand tightly gripping my behind and the other crossing behind me from my waist to the backs of my shoulders, his hand curling around the top of my shoulder. Suddenly his rough thrusts became faster, harder, his steel grip pulling me against him. With a primal groan at my ear, Loki pushed me against the wall harder than ever before for one final thrust as he climaxed, filling me deep inside, branding me.  
We stilled against one another, resting while our breathing returned to normal. I gripped tightly to him, my breath continuing to catch and shudder. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to calm my racing heart. I took a slow breath and swallowed hoping to slow my breathing, instead I felt even more out of breath and my breath hitched again. I tried to breathe in through my nose to slow everything down but only caught his scent which had my senses whirling, consumed in him. I bit my lip as I rested my head down on his shoulder.   
I began to feel Loki’s hand rub up and down the length of my naked back and I tried to stifle the sound that threatened at the back of my throat. I bit the knuckle of my hand that gripped him near my mouth.   
When I felt that my breathing was back to normal I untwined my hand from his hair and unwound my legs from around his waist. Loki bent his knees and let me down silently as he slipped from inside me. I looked to the side, away from him, unwilling to look down in front of him. I folded my arms across my chest, wanting to cover my nipples and was silently grateful for the skirt that remained around my waist.   
I moved away from him and walked to the steps by the bed that led down to the mattress. I didn’t know how I was feeling, the rational and emotional sides of me warring with one another. Silently, I crawled into the middle of the bed and pulled the green sheets up over my chest.   
I looked up at the moon and the much smaller crescent one that hung off to the distance behind it. Emotionally I knew that I needed to hate him, despise his touch; find it putrescent and loathing.   
Logically I knew that hating myself for enjoying the nights with him was useless. My mind said I should enjoy the nights or else I would only end up spiraling into sadness and defeat.   
I ignored the dip in the mattress as Loki came to lie down next to me. A few moments passed and he decided he would no longer stand the silence. He leaned over me, blocking the view and gazed at me seriously.  
“You have pleased me.”  
I scoffed and turned my head to the side. I was biting my tongue on a retort, but only lasted seconds, “I can die now can’t I? Now that my life’s purpose has been fulfilled?”  
Loki laughed and he smiled brightly before he ran his finger down my neck to the edge of the sheet that covered my breasts. “You,” he said lightly as he began to slowly pull the sheet away from my body, “are not allowed to die until I say you are.” He ended the sentence with his eyes locked onto mine.  
I gasped as his hot mouth covered the tip of my breast and he sucked gently. I brought my arms up to push him away but instead, ended up entwining themselves in his dark, black hair. I bit my lip as his tongue began circling the nipple, evoking the forgotten knots in my stomach to tighten.  
When he began to trail his hand down my abdomen I clutched it, stopping him. I didn’t want this to happen again. If he kept at me I would never know how I felt about anything at all, I wouldn’t know myself.   
He lifted his mouth from my breast and stared at me, probably deciding if it was an act of defiance or not. I was about to say please when he lifted himself up to a sitting position and pulled me up with him. I clutched the sheet to my chest and secured it under my arms.  
“There was something I wanted to give you.”  
I frowned, never had he given me anything before; never had he given anyone anything before. He had only ever taken things from me, my home, my family, even my clothes. I watched as he slipped his hand into a pocket in his coat that was lying by the edge of the bed. When he pulled his hand out he held a beautiful, golden arm bracelet.   
My eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. It was an arm bracelet in the shape of a snake, coiling around three times, the head of the snake at the top. Small diamonds were set in the gold throughout the metal, acting as a pattern.   
Loki kept it in his hand, but didn’t offer it, so I didn’t reach out.   
“Why?” I asked him, returning my gaze to his. “Why would you give me anything, never mind this?”   
He smirked slightly, “Because it is what I want. And I do,” he leaned in close to me, lifting a hand to push some of my hair back so his lips could touch my temple, “what I want.”  
I shivered as he spoke, for it was true. He was dangerous, and from what I knew about his past, he wasn’t always that way. But this was who he was now, and I knew it was better to be on his good side than his bad.   
I watched silently as he slipped the jewellery on my arm and admired it. I then let my arm rest back to its natural position and looked down at my hands. I felt as though I should say thank you, but knew that if I waited just a few minutes, or even a day, that he would do something to take advantage of me again. Saying thank you to Loki would send the message that everything else was alright.   
“How does it feel?”   
“The bracelet? It feels-”  
“No, not the bracelet.”  
I snapped my gaze up to his, the softness of his voice startling me. “How does what feel?”   
“Giving in.” His chin was lifted and he obviously felt triumphant.   
I moved away from him, but kept my eyes locked with his. “As I recall Oh God of Lies, you didn’t get everything you wanted did you?”  
His chin stayed high for a moment before he lowered it, “Oh I definitely got what I came for.” He smiled at me, running a hand down my smooth leg and I glared.   
I got up from the bed, taking the sheet with me and walked backwards from him, “No matter how many times you come here,” I seethed, “I will never bend to your will, I will never bow to you.” I knew that the sneering and the harsh voice I used would anger him, but I couldn’t let him feel as though he had won. You did do your own kind of   
To my utter shock, Loki’s stone face spread wide into a grin, dimples forming in his cheeks. He stood and began his walk towards me slowly, “You did do your own kind of bending to me though didn’t you dove?”   
I glared at him with all the hatred I could muster, “I didn’t do anything for you. Everything you get is forced!”  
“You forget!” he snapped, “that I can tell when you lie.”  
I walked around so the bed was between us, “And you underestimate how much I know of you Loki,” I practically spat his name.   
He paused in his step, bringing it back so he stood still facing me. “You think you know me?” He smiled, clearly mocking my intelligence.   
“What I know is,” I clutched the blanket to my body, “You are all alone. You may be surrounded by people but you are alone. You control and force others to do what you want, but they all hate you.”  
He glared, seemingly near feral and looked sharply away from me.   
“You can’t rule anyone because you don’t understand any of them. And you don’t understand them because you assume they will all betray you in the end, or that maybe they won’t ever do anything right. You lack so much understanding.”  
“Tread softly mortal,” he spat at me. “I am giving you this warning.”  
“No!” I snapped at him. “You lie to everyone!”  
“I am the God of Lies!” He suddenly yelled at me. “I may lie to whoever I please!”  
“Even to yourself?!” I screamed back at him. “You’ve lied to everyone around you, including yourself, how can you expect anyone to love you?” I twisted off his ‘gift’ from my arm and tossed it onto the ground. “You cannot buy me out Loki.” I pointed at him. “And you may have been lied to before, but that doesn’t change who you are. Look at everything that you’ve done since you’ve come here! Chaos! You’re just a monster who controls and takes! You will never have my loyalty, and you will never be a true king!”   
He suddenly appeared in front of me, causing me to stumble and fall onto my bottom. “A monster am I?” he whispered dangerously, an animalistic wildness behind his eyes. “I was told about monsters before I even knew it was me they talked about.”  
I frowned in confusion and jumped when he grabbed my arm. A sudden chill bit my arm and I looked down to see his hand on me had turned blue. “What?” I gasped as he touched me.   
“Oh,” he growled, “I see you didn’t hear everything about me then.” I watched as the rest of his skin became blue and his dark green eyes turned a blood red. “I am the monster that appears in the children’s nightmares.”  
I had known he hadn’t come from this realm, but I couldn’t tell what he was. I caught his eye again and he laid me down on my back before pressing down on top of me. I looked up at him, fascinated, forgetting the anger which had consumed me only moments ago. I lifted my hand up to touch him when he grabbed it and pressed it to the floor before kissing me.   
The coolness of his lips was something I had never before experienced. Against the heat of my own they connected, cooling and heating all at once. But he was still angry; his kiss was harsh and quick, leaving me slightly dazed.   
Loki leaned away suddenly and let go of my wrists. Tentatively I reached up and touched the blue ridges on his forehead. He stilled beneath my fingertips, looking angry and taken aback, almost confused. His red eyes searched mine as I looked back, enthrallment and captivation overtaking me.   
Without warning Loki pushed away from me, returning to his pale form as he stood. And without a word he picked up his jacket and helmet, never saying another word before walking out of my bedchambers.   
I stared after him for a few moments before my eyes found the golden snake bracelet that I had tossed on the floor. 

 

7

It had been days since Loki had come to my room. He still had me dance for him and I did so. At first I kept my gaze far from his, but as each night passed I couldn’t help but to stare at him. To my own shock I had begun to miss him dreadfully. His company and our mutual feelings of loneliness were things that connected us, even if we never spoke of it, and even though it was different, we were still in some ways the same, in our pain.   
I think that my words must have cut him too deep last time. Or perhaps it was the fact that I had touched him in his other form. He had seemed particularly alarmed at that. I had thought of putting on the arm ring to show that everything that night had been forgotten, but discarded the thought each time it came, not wanting to relent to him. No matter the feelings of forgiveness I had for him I couldn’t give it to him, not openly anyways. Loki thrived on making others submit to him. I couldn’t do that, not for anyone.   
It was like the parable of the camel in a sandstorm. A wanderer put up his tent in a sandstorm and his camel is, at first, outside. Then it sticks its head in, the owner shrugs and says fine. Then its whole neck is in, then it’s body and the wanderer is stuck out in the storm. If I gave Loki an inch, he would undoubtedly take everything.   
“Well, well, well, look who it is.”   
I had been pulling out freshly baked bread from the stone oven when I heard Gunvor’s deep voice behind me. I turned to see him and Hanne standing behind me. Gunvor was a bit older than me, with a solid build and had light dirty blonde hair. Hanne was a woman who was almost as tall as Gonvor and had dark red hair.   
I was shorter than everyone in this realm, aside from the children, and these two were no different. “Hello.”  
They exchanged glances, “Hello Loki’s whore.”  
I swallowed the large lump that had formed in my throat. “I’m not his whore,” I said firmly and placed the bread on a large plate. Every now and then the other servants would call me his concubine, his slut, whore, or lemon. Each one of the words made me cringe. I never went to him willingly, but perhaps what made it sting the most was the fact that once I was in his arms, I felt inexplicably good.   
“That’s not what Lotta says,” Hanne chimed mockingly.   
I placed grapes, strawberries and other kinds of fruit on the plate and picked it up, turning back to them. “I don’t care what Lotta told you.” I began walking away from them, eager to get out of the room.   
Even before Loki had come here I had been mocked and jeered at. I was smaller and weaker than everyone here. I wasn’t originally from this realm. Everyone here thought I was just malnourished or handicapped in some way, but my father told me long ago that I was never really from here. I was from some realm called Midgard. I don’t remember the place, but it was the reason I was weak and the reason I needed the enchanted tattoo on the bottom of my foot to have long life.   
Even though I was smaller and weaker compared to them, I was faster. And my father had taught me how to be better, how move quickly and get out of situations and use weapons to defend myself.   
“Lotta says you moaned like a slut in heat,” Gunvor said following me.  
“Lotta can go eat goat dung,” I muttered setting down the platter. I began to turn but found Gunvor’s huge frame to be behind me. I was unable to twist around because of his closeness and the fact that he had placed both of his hands on the table on either side of me.   
My heart began to pound but I was able to keep my breathing under control. “Back away from me Gunvor.”  
Hanne laughed, “Or what slut? Will you cry to your lover? I really don’t think he would care.”  
I didn’t know if he would care either, though I liked to think he would. I tried to elbow Gunvor, but even as my elbow connected with his stomach I knew it had no effect. “I will not use him as an excuse. I say back away because I want you to. I have work to do.”  
The blonde giant picked his hands up from the table and placed them on my naked waist. I was wearing dark green dancer’s garb. There was a slit up my right thigh, and small gold disks that hung from the bra-like top as well as on the sides of my hips. Gunvor’s hands moved to the middle of my stomach, causing me to subconsciously move away from his touch and right back into him.  
“Get off of me!” I seethed.   
“Why?” He laughed in my ear. “Don’t fight it Alya,” he spoke, “what’s gone is gone. You may as well give it up. You’re not longer a virgin. No respectable man will want you now.” He chuckled, “What’s one more man?”   
I tried to twist away from him and then tried to reach my arms backwards. All my efforts were rendered useless once he pushed down on my back so my chest lied against the cold table top.   
“Hanne, keep watch for me,” Gonvor ordered her, though there were two entrances. I hoped someone would come.   
I wished Loki would come.  
“You will pay for this Gunvor!” I ground out at him and tried to kick him.   
He pressed against me before leaning over to whisper in my ear. “You are a whore Alya; this should be nothing for you. Just grin and bear it like you do with him. Unless…you enjoy it with him.” He curved a hand around me and cupped me between my legs.   
Before he could lean back all the way I threw my head back and heard the crunch of his nose as my skull made contact. “Fuck you!” I yelled and grabbed the platter of food, turning around and smashing the plate against the side of his face.   
As he clutched his head in his hands and blood dripped from his nose I stole the knife that hung on his belt. I backed away from him and Hanne as she came closer. “Stay away from me!”   
They both stilled, neither of them making any move. “You will not bother me again, yes?”  
“For now,” Gunvor said and they both walked off, Hanne with her hand on his back as though to comfort him somehow. I sighed and put the knife on the table and looked at all the spilt food. I was going to have to recook the bread and get someone to go outside for more fruit. 

Hours later, in the afternoon, Loki had called me from the kitchen to the throne room. It was set up mostly for dinner, aside from the platters. I stood at my normal spot to the side of the stairs as he talked with guards and other servants from around the castle. I wondered why he had called me there, for nothing seemed to have anything to do with me.  
I had begun to zone out slightly until I saw Gunvor and Hanne being escorted into the hall by guards. I frowned in confusion, wondering what all of this was about. I hadn’t told anyone what had happened, and I doubted they would have. Gunvor had an angry red mark across his nose and I felt a sick sense of gratification. He shouldn’t have tried to take advantage of me.  
“Is it true that you are guilty of assaulting one of my servants?” Loki asked sitting lazily on the throne.   
Hanne and Gunvor looked at one another.   
“I did not ask you to answer or question each other. You answer to me!” His voice sounded deeply dangerous and I was beginning to be fearful of what he would do.   
“Yes, ‘milord,” Hanne spoke quietly.  
“Yes,” Loki paused, venom in his voice, “you did, didn’t you.” Loki had a large staff in his left hand that had the head of a deadly mace. He let it pound once against the floor and spoke, “The woman shall receive 20 lashes across her back in the yard. And the man,” he glared at him, “will be executed.”  
I gasped in shock at the harsh punishments. I practically flew up the stairs only to crouch at his feet. Everyone’s eyes were one me as I sat on the floor, curling my left leg around his foot and made a triangle with my right knee and the floor. I used my arms to clutch his calf, showing my submission to him in front of everyone.   
“Please,” I begged with my head down, leaning on the side of his knee.   
He didn’t move. “Please what?”  
I looked up at him, eyes wide in earnest. Though they had threatened me, I was unhurt and I didn’t want them to suffer. “Please don’t do this. We have all witnessed your power and authority, but have not yet seen mercy. Perhaps if you showed mercy they would remember it and show loyalty in the future.”  
“You would have them go unpunished?” He asked darkly, his eyes piercing mine, pinning me to my spot.   
I gripped his leg tighter, hugging myself to him. “Keep the whipping maybe? But not so much they are disabled, and no death?” I was asking a lot of him. But I didn’t want them to be hurt so severely.   
Loki stared at me darkly for a long moment and I gazed back pleadingly. He then lifted his eyes away from mine and I followed his gaze to the guards. “Seven lashes for the woman and fourteen for the man. Make them count.” He stood and moved forward, forcing me to let go of him and walked down the stairs. Loki walked in front of my two assailants, “She just saved your life,” and then he turned to the men holding them captive. “Go.”  
Once they had left Loki took his seat back on the throne, hooking his mace staff on a hook placed on the side of the arm. I stood after a few moments, wanting to thank Loki for what he had done. I looked at him, seeing him leaning slightly to the side, his elbow resting on the arm and his loose fist brought to his lips.   
I wanted to thank him, to show my appreciation of his mercy. But it was clear to see he was still so angry with me. Words between us were too powerful for me to say thank you. I didn’t want him to get to thinking that I was submitting to him. He couldn’t know that I didn’t hate him anymore, even if the feelings I had weren’t necessarily all kind. There was only one way in which we could really communicate. One way that let us say what we wanted without all of the lies, and without promises. Only one way.  
I turned to the guards and asked them if they would leave. They turned their gazes towards Loki, waiting for the ok. His brows were furrowed but he gave a small nod and they left.   
Loki hadn’t looked at me since I had made my request not to hurt Gunvor or Hanne. He seemed deep in thought, and still incredibly angry. His legs were wide apart as he sat and gazed darkly into the distance, disregarding me completely.   
As a whole, he hadn’t paid me any attention at all since I had thrown his gift on the floor, expect when I danced. It was the only time he even looked at me. Yet, for all his avoidance of me, he has still changed his mind for me. He had shown mercy. Even if it was only because of me, I was still grateful for it.   
I hesitated as I moved towards him, his brooding, intense expression signalling his violent mood. But I knew he wouldn’t hit me, he would fight for control, but there was a part of Loki that relished in getting others to do things without complete force. I moved in close and even when I stood between his thighs he didn’t look at me.   
I placed one hands on the golden arm of the throne, the other on his thigh and climbed on top of him. Since he was leaning back in the chair, his hips were much more centered in the seat rather than at the back. I was able to sit in his lap with my knees touching the back of the chair, my core sitting right before his own. Sat on top of him my head was taller than his and I looked down at him softly.   
Being this close to him, brought back the memory of all the seclusion I’d felt since he’d left me alone. It brought a sense of relief to come over me, to have contact with him once again. But still he didn’t acknowledge me, looking past me completely.   
I brought my hands up slowly, as not to surprise him, and took off his helmet. I leaned backwards, my torso stretching as I placed it on the ground. Once I was seated upright I leaned forward slowly and kissed his neck, just beneath his ear, breathing in his scent and relishing the feeling of his skin beneath my lips. My hands rested on his shoulders as I moved my lips downward, moving the collar of his undershirt so I could expose more skin.   
On my way back up his neck I reached my right hand down and massaged him through his trousers. He was already slightly hard. He turned his face and put his hand down on the arm of the throne. “What are you doing Alya?”   
It was the first time he’d used my name, and the thought gave me a lightheaded sensation. I tried not to let it show, because I wanted him to do it again. I kissed his neck once more and leaned back, gazing down at him. “I’m trying to thank you.”   
“I thought you hated me,” he said challengingly, “and that I was a monster.”   
I didn’t know quite what to say to that. At my base I missed him, and he was capable of mercy as well as defending me. But he had also forced my realm into captivity. I couldn’t even say that I liked him, it was only his touched. He had done terrible things, and I believed he would continue to as well.   
“Not today,” I answered him.   
His chin lifted as he stared me down, his intense gaze causing me to still. “Not today,” he repeated, understanding that I hadn’t given up any of my freedom. It was as though we had called a temporary truce.   
He continued to sit there and I stared back, unsure about what he wanted from me. What else did he want to know?  
“Well?” He said softly, but the edge in his voice was still there. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. “You may continue thanking me.”  
The corner of my mouth twitched slightly. I leaned forward slowly, eyes focused on his mouth. My gaze flickered up to his, which were watching me unblinking. I softly kissed his lips, but he didn’t respond.   
I pulled away; he wasn’t making this easy for me. Faces close I stared into his eyes, eyes that dared me to continue.   
I twisted my head and pressed my mouth against his again, but ran my tongue across his bottom lip softly. He responded, opening his mouth for me and letting my tongue inside. I brought a hand up and gently slid it beneath his hair to curl around the back of his neck.   
Loki didn’t move his hands, but kept them on the arms of the throne. I moved my free arm and wrapped it around his shoulders as my lips moved to his ear, gently nipping and pulling, knowing it was something he liked.   
The god came to life beneath me, wrapping his arms tightly around my body, and turning his head to kiss my lips. I was pulled to him, my belly pressed against his chest and my head bent low to meet his hot mouth with mine. He let his hands smooth themselves down my back then up again.   
Our encounter was gentle, more tentative, unlike all the other times. It was unhurried and easy, no pressure or hostile emotions.  
As his large hand spanned the centre of my back and untied the strings there I reached my hand down between us, untying the laces of his trousers. The muscles in my stomach tightened as Loki discarded my top and began to massage a breast. He held it gently, kneading slowly but firmly. My lips left his with a gasp and he quickly attached his mouth to a nipple. And just like that the easy-going, unhurried pace left and we clutched one another tightly.  
The hand at the back of his neck tightened at the sensations his mouth and tongue evoked from my body. Legs spread; I could feel the wetness beginning to form between my legs, preparing itself for the size of him.   
A small, gentle scrape of his teeth on my breast sent a shiver through my body and I jerked my hips and chest towards him. My muscles tensed, coiling as though they were about to strike. The tension built inside of them and wanted nothing more than to be closer to the male between my legs. My core tightened in anticipation of having him inside me after our hiatus. I tried frantically to get his pants untied, and once I did I ground myself against him. I rotated my hips back, then slowly, firmly forward, letting his hardness rub deliciously against my wet heat. He groaned and released my nipple, taking a deep breath.   
As I ground myself against him, sending electricity through our systems I wondered if he would make me take off my underwear too, or if he would take the liberty. The only sounds that could be heard in the throne room were hands running over fabric and skin, and the heady, hot breaths that escaped us much too quickly.   
My blood boiled and pumped furiously, his lips burning white hot over my skin. I leaned back, on hand on his shoulder and the other behind me on his knee. I rotated my hips, arched my back and took pleasure in the feel of his hand sliding down from my collar bone to my groin.   
I looked at him, our gazes connecting as the contact of our bodies sparked. His eyes were dark with passion, his nostrils flared as his hands encircled my waist, helping to pull me against him. Our heavy breathing filled the air, sounding hot and full of urgency.   
Loki reached forward with a large hand, hooking it around the back of my neck to pull me forward. I bent my head so our lips could connect while his free hand moved to my underwear, removing it himself.   
I moaned aloud as our flesh connected, the slight stick of our bodies causing my breath to catch and my blood to boil. We continued to rub one another from the outside and I gasped when he hit just the right spot. At the sound I could feel Loki smirk slightly. I tensed against him when he brought a hand between us and rubbed my clit with his thumb.   
My brows rose and drew together in ecstasy as I broke out kiss. Without missing a beat, my captor began to kiss my shoulder, his hand moving my hair to one side. Still gyrating my hips against him, with his hands and lips on me, I leaned my head against his, my mouth at his jaw. I lifted my hands to his face, bringing his face to mine.  
I kissed him, thinking I had enough air, but I could only connect for a moment before having to tear myself away from him. I rubbed myself against the large bulge of him and longed desperately to have him inside of me.   
As though he heard my thoughts he grabbed my hips and stopped my motions. I looked down at him, his eyes reflecting the wild need I felt inside. The black hair contrasting his fair skin becoming increasingly beautiful to me, and the way his dark green eyes told me exactly what he wanted to do with me stirred my blood like never before.   
He brought me up slightly and moved me over the moist tip of him. He started to guide me downwards, but I held my hands on his shoulders to stop him. He frowned in confusion. I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Not pushing myself down on him was killing me, making my knees quiver, but I had one more request to make of him.   
“Loki?” I breathed, my voice horse.  
“Mm?” He murmured and brought a hand between us, rubbing me once again. I trembled over his hand, my body allowing him control.  
My resolve nearly melted away with all inhibitions as he touched me. I moaned, my hands running through his midnight hair, “Ugh.” Reaching one hand between us as well I stroked him gently and lowered myself just so his tip rested inside, but nothing more.   
His hand worked faster on me and I knew I had to continue. If I came before my request there would be no possible way I would remember it. “Say my name?”   
Without slowing down he stared at me. Normally he was the one to make requests of me, to try and gain control over me. This is the first time I made a request of the same nature. I wasn’t sure if he would look at it the same way, but it would be the first step of him lowering his defences. He held my gaze for a long stretch of time and I fought not to close my eyes in pleasure as he worked his fingers. “Please?” I gasped.  
He stopped rubbing my centre and pulled my face close to his, “Alya,” he rasped.  
Immediately I sunk down on him and cried out his name. I took a deep breath as he filled me completely, stretching me deliciously. Raw desire spread through me, my body getting what it wanted, and I let it take over as I began bucking my hips against him.   
The sound of his groan in my ear excited me and encouraged me to want to hear that sound again. I clutched his shoulders tightly and leaned back, allowing the new angle to send a violent quiver through my body.   
“Ugh,” Loki groaned, “Alya.” His hands had moved to my behind and helped to rock me forward.   
I whimpered feeling as though I would burst into glorious flames at any moment. “I’m so hot Loki,” I groaned. I tilted my head forward to look him in the eyes and thread a hand through his hair. “Cool me down?”  
I felt his hesitance as his hands on my bottom stilled and I hoped that I hadn’t ruined the moment. I was truly pressing my luck today.  
Keeping eye contact, Loki reached beneath my arm and grasped my hair tightly in a fist. Continuing to thrust up into me as I moved down he brought me slowly but firmly towards him as his skin began to change, turning from a pale white to a frosty blue. I saw his eyes turn red just before I closed mine.  
Our lips connected and the shock of the coolness his mouth gave mine sent a shiver through me. I tightened my grip on him and frantically began undoing the top of his armor.   
I stopped trying to undress him when he jerked me harshly against him, his hardness impaling me with a strength only he possessed. He groaned my name against my lips, making me feel hotter than ever.  
“Yes,” I breathed, ready to do whatever he asked of me. I didn’t notice when he let go of my hair and brought his hand to my centre once again. He possessed me fully and I relished in the loss of control, and the utter coolness of his skin, and the aggressive jerks he gave as he pulled me down onto him.  
He rubbed my clit as I bounced myself on him. Not able to control myself I slowly tipped my head back, his ice cold lips trailing from my lips, down my neck to suck gently at the hollow of my neck.   
“My dove,” he grunted, “your breasts, bouncing like that could make a God go mad.”  
I moaned, feeling the pressure build as it always did under his touch. “Good,” I breathed, struggling to hold onto a conscious thought, “makes us even then.”   
His fingers worked faster as he began to thrust up into me more firmly, meeting my movements perfectly. I had to stop moving as his thrusts sped up and became harder and faster than he’d ever been before. Each thrust evoked a whimper and I clutched him, letting him take full control.   
“I’m close Loki,” I breathed aching to finish. I dragged my lips across his cheek, needy for the coolness of his skin against mine. I tried to kiss his face, but the passion and ecstasy coursing through me made it near impossible.  
He pushed up into me furiously, “Come for me Alya. Come,” he commanded.   
I was only a few strokes away when his fingers suddenly turned to ice and sent me over the edge violently. I cried out, unaware of the volume of my voice as a shock of electricity moved through my body, causing my body to freeze in intense pleasure. As the tremors pulsed powerfully through me, Loki kept up speed and growled fiercely, digging his fingers into my hips.  
As I began to fall from my high, Loki jerked one last time and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his cool chest.   
I rested my head against his shoulder, feeling the soothing chill against my cheek. Holding him closely I could feel the quakes of pleasure as they moved through his body. The sound of our breathing mingled together and though my body was spent, I was still unbearably lustful for this God.   
Once our bodies had better control of our respitory systems he took my face in his hands and pulled me away from him. He had changed back to his pale form with green eyes. “If that is your thank you,” he stared at me, “then you’re welcome.”   
I smiled back at him and leaned forward to rest against him once again. I closed my eyes, feeling his large hand spreading itself across my back. I tucked a hand behind him, the other resting on his armor.   
“Alya,” he said after some silence, his voice different than a few moments before. He didn’t wait for my reply, “Don’t interfere with my decisions again.”

 

8

 

Weeks past and I hadn’t had any further trouble with Hanne or Gunvor. In fact, every servant had stayed well away from me, aside from the other dancers and the teacher. Before the others would still talk to me a little about the day or what not, even look at me with pity in their eyes. Now, even if I was in their way, instead of talking to me they would just walk the long way around or wait till I was gone. In some ways I was even more alone than ever, but in other ways, it felt as though I had finally had a constant in my life. Loki.   
Over the past few weeks he had begun to summon me into his chambers rather than coming to mine. I had been worrisome at first, since I believed that after he was done with me he would make me walk shamefully through the castle, all the way back to my own room. To my utter surprise and relief he had kept me with him.   
Each time after he took me there was no cuddling or any form of holding one another. Loki would roll over and I would nestle myself into the blankets that were much more comfortable than my own and fall asleep.   
As deranged and unbalanced as it was, Loki was my only companion. Things had changed between us since the day he punished Hanne and Gunvor, the day I went to him. The resistance I held against him lessened, as did his aggressive advances. I refused to let myself feel guilty for it, for not resisting with the same amount of vigor. I could relive and relive how things used to be, how I would have acted if things were as they were before. But things weren’t the same, and to expect the equal actions wouldn’t make any sense.   
I had tried to escape once, during the middle of the night, after Loki had left my room. I had tip toed down the halls and through the kitchen. One of his guards had found me, brought me to Loki immediately. He instructed I be locked in my room…and I had not received any food the next day.   
I would stay; make sacrifices in what I had to do until I could truly be free. Over all the time had passed I could no longer truthfully say I hated him anymore, but I would not bow to him.   
Though he had become gentler with me, every night he would command me to call myself his, and to name him King in my eyes. Every night I denied him. I couldn’t control the fact that my body wanted him, that just one look from him turned me on, but I would not bow to him as my king.   
Because he could tell when I lied I tended to keep my mouth shut, never speaking to him unless I was telling him no, which even that was becoming a lie. I would hold my arms out to keep him at bay, twist away from him. But I suspected even he knew I didn’t truly want him to leave me be anymore. My twisting never lasted long. As I turned and stepped away from him he would grab my waist and pull me back only to grab my bottom and press his firm lips to mine. Other nights when I was on the bed I would press my hands to his chest and shake my head as I stared him down. Loki would smile knowingly and take my wrists in his hands before holding them to my sides.   
Loki was darkness and lies, and while I wouldn’t call myself light, I could always find the truth in things, detect the lies from the truth. And though he was darkness, and we were moral opposites, he was the only one I’d ever felt connected to.   
In actuality, we were using one another. He used me as a release, a sense of control, and companionship, just like I used him for comfort, to cool the hurt loneliness had burned into me after all these years. Being with him, even if in the same room gave me a sense of security. I knew he had felt just how I have, and that gave me comfort.   
“Alya.”  
I whipped my head around and stilled, not knowing if I had really heard the voice or if it was just a part of my imagination. It was after dancing and dinner, I was the last one in the kitchen, having to make sure everything was locked up and ready for the next morning.   
Not seeing anyone or hearing anything further I turned back around and took a step towards my room.   
“Alya,” The voice called urgently.  
I turned to see Vidar, a friend of my fathers tucked into a small crook in the wall. He was an older man with an ugly scar down the right side of his face. I made eye contact with him then looked around to see if anyone was around. Not seeing anyone I made my way over to him.   
“Vidar,” I whispered, “how did you get inside the castle?”  
“I can’t talk long Alya,” he said in hushed tones. I watched him as he dug into the bag that hung over his shoulders at his side.   
My eyes widened at the blade he brought between us. He held it out to me. “Why are you giving me this?”  
His harsh brown eyes gazed at me, hardened over the past few months. “Take it.”  
I backed up a step, away from him as much as the knife he still held. “Why?”   
He took a deep breath and looked down the hall before looking back down at me. “Alya, you must kill him.”  
“What?” I sputtered, shocked at what he was saying. “I can’t Vidar. He’s too strong,” I shook my head, “I would never be able to overpower him. It would be pointless.”  
He grabbed my hand impatiently and placed the handle of the blade in my palm. “You must. You’re the only one who can get close enough. Do it while he sleeps; the blade has been dipped in venom, so it should kill him.”   
I stared down at the blade as I curled my fingers around the handle. “He will kill me Vidar.”  
I looked up at him as his hands came up to cradle my face. His eyes softened, “You need to do this Alya. It is the only way.”  
I wasn’t sure if it was, but I could tell it was the only way he could see.   
“Your father and I have talked about it, and he knows of your predicament.”  
My brows furrowed and I looked down. My father knew Loki came to me at night, and the realization sent a tidal wave of shame through me. How will I ever be able to face him again?   
“You can do this Alya. Use your stealth and the skills your father taught you. If Loki falls then we are free once again and Bulwylf can take his rightful place on the throne. We can have order again.”   
I looked back up at him, letting his words sink in. I felt slightly light headed, and my stomach turned. He wanted me to kill Loki.   
“You can do this. You can.”   
I nodded and swallowed, not sure if I really could do it.  
“You can. Just go to him tonight, give him the time of his life.” I looked up at him in surprise, hardly believing my own ears. “Tire him out, and when he’s asleep, kill him.”  
Nodding again I opened my mouth and said, “Ok.”  
Vidar exhaled with relief and pulled away from me. “I must go now. Stay safe Alya.”   
I stood still and watched as he quickly and quietly slunk between the shadows, making his way back out the castle the way he came. I briefly considered walking after him, following him out and never coming back.   
I slowly walked to Loki’s chambers, thinking about the chance at leaving. To leave would mean I would be alone once again. I would have my father yes, and he loved me dearly, but a father’s love even adoptive, is not the same as a peers companionship. If I stayed and killed Loki, it was the same problem, except I will have killed the one person I felt a kinship to. But if I stayed and didn’t kill him, then I would be betraying my family and my realm for my selfish sensitivities.   
But what is a life lived alone? Can I sacrifice that much for someone I don’t respect or love? But only feel a mutual understanding for? Can I do this?

 

I looked down at Loki as he slept, his cool and angry features relaxed into a handsome face. When I had come in after seeing Vidar he was removing his armor by the fire, giving me time to hide the small knife under the mattress, tip sticking out the back. I had sat down on the bed, keeping my clothes on, already knowing how he liked to take them off himself.   
Once his armour was off he walked in front of me and asked if I was too warm. I looked up at him in confusion and he stroked my cheek with his long fingers, telling me I was flushed. I nodded, and then he let his frost giant come out in his hand, letting the coolness of his flesh relieve my heated face.   
I didn’t fight him; I didn’t want to fight him. I didn’t say no and I didn’t turn away from him. I let myself embrace him fully, just like Vidar told me to. We moved our bodies together in a frenzied passion, I let go of the plan in my head and concentrated on him, eager to please him as he touched my body. And afterwards, as he looked down at me, he lifted a hand and stroked my hair for a moment. He then patted it on my shoulder and stared at me calmly before moving to his side of the bed, leaving me to miss his warmth.  
Loki barely moved as he slept, his head resting on the dark pillows, back on the mattress. Taking a deep breath I turned on my side and grabbed the knife under the mattress. Still naked, I sat up beside his sleeping form and looked between the knife and his neck.  
I willed the strength into my hand to do what had to be done. Take one life to save thousands is a worthy cause is it not? All I had to do was drag the blade across his neck and it would be over. Everyone could return to their normal lives, I would be able to live with my father again and everything would be as it was before. The fact was, I was a captive, forced to dance and warm his bed every night. What kind of life was that? I wasn’t an equal; I was a servant, held against my will.   
I took in a shaky breath, I can do this. I need to do this. I needed to do this for my father, for all of us.   
A small layer of wetness covered my eyes as I leaned above him, slowly brining the knife to hover just above his throat, under his chin. I felt my chin tremble, It is better that one man should die, than a whole realm should dwindle into captivity and bondage. It was better for everyone this way…everyone else.   
My breathing stopped when his eyes opened. I stared down at him, caught in the act. He regarded me closely, his piercing green eyes pinning me to the spot. Loki didn’t frown, didn’t yell or curse, he didn’t even seem to breath. His gaze was filled with reproach and it caused me blood to run cold, a chill running through me.   
I didn’t dare move, didn’t dare breathe. I just looked down at him, paralyzed. I thought of what he would do to me, what my consequence would be. I could still do it, I could still drag the blade across his throat…but not while he looked at me.  
“Do it,” he said.  
My brows twitched in confusion and shock. I held the knife steady, though inside my heart raced and my body felt as though it were trembling. I stayed still above him, not making a move forward or backwards, and neither did he. He just stared up at me, and I couldn’t read him.   
“Do it,” Loki said more forcefully this time, continuing to stare penetratingly into my eyes.   
When I didn’t make a move he quickly grabbed my arms tightly before turning us both over. I lied on my back, him above me with the blade still at his throat. My chest began to heave, the anticipation of my death becoming eminently clear. I breathed in and out, not ready to die.  
He was lying half over me, his legs framing my left one while his torso pressed down on mine. Ignoring the knife under his chin he lowered his head slightly, a wicked smile slowly spreading over his face. He knew then that he’d won.   
I tried to look away but it was as though there was an invisible hold upon me that kept me from the action. The god that I had just tried to kill leered over me, a dangerous glint in his dark green eyes. I stayed still as a chuckle left his throat and in reaction mine tightened painfully.   
Slowly, without breaking eye contact he let a hand run down my side firmly, pressing in on my skin till his fingers touched the sheet at my waist. His eyes glinted with a feral likeness that had my blood rushing and caused my breath to shallow. My hand stayed raised as Loki grasped the sheet in his fist and pulled it down and away from my body, leaving me completely bare.   
The smile faded from his lips as he raised himself up slightly and moved his heated body between my legs. The seconds ticked by and I realized that I had had every opportunity to use the blade on him. He didn’t even try to stop me, completely ignoring the knife I held in my frozen hand. I stared unblinking at him as he lowered his face, crushing his lips to mine.   
Loki moved his mouth slowly but with an achingly gentle pressure across my own, parting my lips immediately with his tongue. My womb tightened as I felt his naked skin pressing down on me, heating my body from the inside. My resistance and paralysis melted as he kissed me and I lowered my hand, letting the blade fall to the floor with a resounding clatter.   
Loki had never kissed me this way before. It was firm as always, but behind his strong lips was a tenderness I had never felt before. My pulse raced, sped up towards something, towards him. I let out a small whimper.   
I could never let myself think of him as a good person, but what he made me feel, I could never call that wrong.   
Once the blade hit the floor Loki ran his fiery fingers up my side before pulling my arm up to circle around his shoulders. I strained my neck upwards, meeting his kiss firmly, returning the gentleness he was using as he pressed against me. He released my other arm and brought his hand between us. One hand on my hip and the other wrapped beneath me I clutched him, our hips connecting with one another’s. He held me tightly and I pressed myself up into him, wanting to be as close as possible.  
The never-failing knots dropped into the pit of my stomach. My head rushed at the warmth of his lips and the hotness of his tongue as it danced with mine. I moaned into his mouth and ran my hands up to thread into his hair. Loki moved his hand from my hip and brought it to my wet heat. My breath hitched violently as he thrust two fingers inside of me.   
I tore my lips from his, unable to breathe with my lips covered by his own. He chuckled softly and began to nip and suck my skin, all the way down my throat. Though his lips and teeth were gentle, his fingers urgent, forceful movements hitting the core of me, causing me to writhe and pant for him.   
I ran a hand down his back, feeling the muscle shift beneath my fingers as he moved above me. I concentrated on his skin, committing every movement and tremor to memory. I reached between us, moving past his hand that was part way inside me and grasped him firmly in my hand.   
Loki groaned in my ear and I could practically feel myself getting wetter between my thighs. His hand picked up pace and I lifted my hips to meet his fingers every thrust. The blood in my veins ran hot, rushing and coursing to pool deep in my belly. I trembled harshly as his touch consumed me, tipping my head back and gasping.   
I put all my concentration into my hand, rotating and rubbing him up and down, my heart pounding against my rib cage, furiously trying to escape. I moaned and dug my hand into his hair, loving the way his mouth devoured me.   
I let out a small whimper when Loki suddenly slid his fingers from me, pulled my hand away from him and thrust himself inside of me. I clenched my eyes shut and arched my back with a breathy moan and he grasped my breast, squeezing firmly.   
He thrust aggressively into me with a groan, moving my entire body passionately with his. He pressed a hand down my body, caressing each and every one of my curves, fanning the white hot fire he’d started inside. He brought his hand to my leg and I hooked it under my knee before raising it over his hip, letting him slide in deeper, filling me deliciously. One hand behind my back and the other on my behind he pulled as he pushed, consuming me completely, reaching inside as far as he could.  
“Loki,” I gasped as he thrust and brought my hands to the back of his neck, pulling his face back to mine. I kissed him forcefully, letting my teeth capture his bottom lip, flicking my tongue over it with need. I pushed up to meet him, our hips crashing together in a frenzied encounter.   
A low growl vented from his chest as his hips picked up speed, his cock rubbing my throbbing pussy. The sound he made was pure masculinity, and the roughness of his hands roaming my body made me hotter, wetter and more desperate for him.   
Loki grabbed my hips and rolled us over, putting me on top of him. I leaned up, my hands resting on his abs as I began to rotate my hips, my muscles clamping down tightly on his hardness. He raised his muscular arms, grasping my hip tightly with one hand and a breast in the other.   
Feeling reckless and undeniably sexy as he stared up at me with dilated, lust filled eyes I grabbed the hand that gripped my hip. Keeping eye contact, I brought it up to my lips and slipped a finger into my mouth, sucking on it in time with my thrusts.   
I watched, mesmerized as his mouth opened and he began to thrust up into me. Feeling suddenly powerful I let go of his hand and raised both my hands, running them up my sides, then up to the ceiling. I tilted my head backwards, giving him full view of my body as I picked up the speed of my rocking hips.   
With a visceral passion, Loki shot up, wrapping an arm around my back before thrusting urgently into me. Curling my legs around his waist I let my hands fall and bent my lips to kiss his shoulder.   
“You feel amazing Alya,” Loki breathed and I nipped him. Each of his thrusts were bringing me closer and closer to my end.   
Never before had I felt so ready to come, to crumble and come apart in his arms. Sliding in and out he filled me completely, every movement proving his strength and power. Loki reached up with a hand and grabbed my hair, forcing me to open my eyes and look at him.   
“Say it,” He commanded, confident I knew what he wanted.   
I groaned with desire, the tug of my hair causing a sweet pleasure to run through my veins. I bit my lip, unwilling to relent to him. “No.”  
“Alya,” He growled, his sexy low, demanding voice, compelling me to bend to his will.   
“Loki,” I breathed pleadingly into his ear as he pushed into me, hitting all my buttons. I gently sucked the lobe of his ear between my lips before pulling back slightly. “Please. Faster.”  
Forgetting about his command to relinquish my control he seized my hips and pulled me to him furiously as he powdered into me. Biting my lip, I threw my head back, the building of pleasure reaching its peak.   
I cried out my lovers name as I came, my body stiffening as the muscles of my pussy pulsing fiercely as the climax tore through my body. Loki continued pushing inside of my quivering slit, biting my shoulder with a growl as he gave one final violent thrust.  
We clung to one another, our gasps and tremors mixing together as one. The only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fire, the pounding of our hearts and the satisfied breaths from the tremors that passed our lips.   
One hand still on my hip, Loki moved his other to the back of my head, tangling it in my hair. I clutched his shoulders tightly as I felt him lift me slightly before laying me back on the mattress.   
Then, just like every other night he kissed me, untangled himself from me and rolled over to his spot on the bed.   
I lied there silently, my heart still irregularly fast. But as it slowed, my mind began to return to me. I had a knife to his throat. I turned my head towards him, seeing that his eyes were closed, not a worry that I would try again.   
“Loki?” I whispered quietly. He hadn’t punished me, hadn’t acknowledged my attempt on his lift at all. I wondered if the beating was yet to come.  
Loki let out a long breath then rolled over, leaning on his elbow as he towered over me. “Alya,” he rasped softly. His face was serious, but not angry. His brows were pulled together as though he were trying to figure out how to say something.   
I reached out and touched his shoulder, “I’m sor-”  
“Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything,” he said, gentleness shining through his guarded expression.   
“No,” I shook my head, “But tried to.” Loki still looked uncomfortable, almost confused as he looked at me. But my heart began to lift as I knew he wasn’t upset with me.   
He looked away and the muscle in his jaw flexed before he looked back down at me, lifting a hand to my face. He stroked my cheek then brushed some hair away from my face. I looked up at him as he gazed solemnly back, the fire in the wall giving his skin a golden glow. “You had plenty of chances Alya, and I even gave you some. But you couldn’t do it could you?”   
I grimaced and tried to look away, he had seen my weakness, and my shame. I couldn’t say I was on his side, but after tonight, could I truly say I was on my fathers?   
Loki pulled my face back to gaze up at him. “Could you?”  
I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wanted to be able to use my voice, even to verbally say ‘no’. But I felt the knot in my throat and knew that if I opened my mouth, my voice would crack.   
Loki stroked my cheek one more time and kissed my forehead softly, letting them linger. “Do not hate yourself my little dove. Your effort was commendable, and you tried hard.”  
I opened my eyes to see him close, gazing down at me and I was startled to see compassion in his eyes. Our eyes searched one another’s for a moment before Loki leaned down and kissed me on the lips.  
His kiss was soft, void of any urgency. He stroked my cheek with his long fingers and wrapped his other arm around me tightly. I kissed him back and hugged him to me as I pressed into him, but it wasn’t for sex or heat.   
We embraced one another and I realized he’d forgiven me because now he knew I couldn’t betray him. Though he could never force me to call him my king, or bow myself to him, he knew that I couldn’t kill him. There was a part of me that couldn’t bear to let go of him, even with all the reasons to do so.   
Loki had, somehow, unbelievably, become a very important part of me. 

 

9  
The fire continued to burn radiantly, sounds reverberating through the darkness as the bright flames warmed the large room. It was my favorite time of the day; I was in Loki’s chamber, my heart was back to its regular beat and my breathing had returned to normal after the heady, vigorous and stimulating encounter with him.   
I wondered briefly of Vidar; he and everyone in on the plan knew I failed. And by now they would know that I hadn’t been punished, at least, not openly. My heart hurt at the thought of my father thinking I had betrayed them all…which when you thought about it, I had.   
I sat up, my hair falling gently down my back and picked up the sheet, pressing it to my chest. I wrapped it loosely beneath my arms, moved my feet off the bed and hopped onto the warm rug beside the bed. Loki didn’t ask where I was going, knowing exactly where I was going; the same place I went every night for the last week.   
I walked to the window and sat down on the wide ledge that came out from beneath it. Resting my back against the cool concrete I sighed, bringing up my knee to my chest, while letting the other dangle towards the floor.   
I stared through the window, into the darkness, making out the shapes of homes and buildings, the forest and the lake. I looked across the fields to the mountains, remembering a time my father took me hiking there with our dogs. The stars and moon reflected the suns brilliance without the hindrance of clouds.   
Leaning over my knee slightly, arms wrapped around it my eyes found the small place in the forest that had been a place of solitude and peace for me. Because of the differences I had with everyone else in this realm, much of my extra time had been spent alone. I wasn’t unhappy; frankly I didn’t know anything different. Instead of bonding with the other women or flirting with the young men, I was out on my horse exploring the twists of the rivers and the crevices in the hills.   
The hardest part for me since I had exchanged myself to Loki in place of my father was being confined. I missed the fresh air, the dirt and the sun. At first I wasn’t permitted to be unguarded no matter where I went. After the first while I could go into the garden to pick vegetables and fruits for the daily meals. But oh, how longed to truly go out and swim in a pond instead of a heated wooden tub, ride hard in the field or slow down the trails in the forest.   
I had thought about asking Loki, but was always too afraid he would say no.   
Sighing I looked away from the beautiful scenery and was slightly ashamed of myself. I had fought him so hard in the beginning, and now I was worried about making a request? The entire notion was ridiculous. Allowing him to halt my request was allowing him a type of control I couldn’t bear.   
“Loki,” I said turning my head, the quiet of the room making my voice sound louder than I had intended.   
I jumped slightly when I found him standing right behind me. I looked up at him as he gazed down, a serious and contemplative expression covering his face. He brought his eyes upward and they crossed over my face, never quite staying in one place for very long. He looked away once more and shifted away moving to the other side of the ledge, leaning against it with folded arms.   
I looked him over. He was bare-chested but had pulled on trousers that hung low on his hips before coming over to the window where I sat. He looked back up at me, apparently ready for me to continue.   
“Look out there,” I said and pointed out the window. When he slowly turned his gaze outside I continued. “Do you see the forest beyond the river, before the mountain?”   
My eyes flickered towards him in time to see him nod. “The trees there are tall, leaves only sprouting half way up.” I looked towards the trees I described. “The livuda flower grows there at the base of the trees, the glow from its petals lighting up the bark of the trees. It’s beautiful there,” I looked at him.  
Noticing my gaze had changed course he turned to me. “I want to go,” I said sternly.   
At my request, Loki turned his head and eyes downward as the muscle in his jaw worked. I barely noticed how I held my breath waiting for his answer. But even if it were a no, I would fight for it.   
He pursed his lips slightly and frowned, creases between his brows forming. “What for?”  
I frowned, “Because I used to go there whenever I had an ounce of time to spare.”  
His green eyes finally decided to make their way back to me. His lips were still tightly pressed together, clearly unimpressed by my answer. “Again, Alya, what for?”   
I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall closing my eyes. “Because,” I paused, “I miss it.”  
There was a silence that followed, causing me to open my eyes. I angled my head back down to see Loki had turned his gaze back out the window, mulling over my request.   
I wanted this, I needed it. Everything since he had come here had been taken from me, my freedom, my entire life, including my father. All I wanted was to go to the grove; it was a place just for me.  
Loki took inhaled deeply and turned a focused gaze my way. “No Alya.”  
Indignant feelings slowly seeped into my veins at his reply, but I tried to keep my cool, knowing if I lost my temper, so would he. If Loki lost his temper with me we would only end up back on the mattress, which wasn’t abhorrent to me anymore, but I wouldn’t get what I wanted that way.   
I lowered my raised knee to let it dangle towards the ground with the other. Awkwardly, trying to keep a hold on the sheet, I shifted myself along the wide frame to the other side to where I sat beside Loki’s standing position.   
He stared down at me slightly, staying still and waiting to see what I would do. His eyes focused like that on me no longer frightened me or sent my senses on alert.   
Loki was an incredibly passionate person, who felt everything strongly. Where most people would feel dislike, he would feel disdain. So when his intense, green eyes pierced into me, I knew he was only concentrating.   
But I wasn’t a fool; I knew he was in complete control 100 percent of the time. Loki would only show what he wanted you to see.   
“Loki.”  
“You know my answer,” he said and turned to walk towards the bed.  
I reached out and grabbed his muscled forearm. “Loki,” I said quietly and he let my hands pull him towards me. Looking up at him I tried to somehow let him know I was being sincere. “I won’t run. I’ll come back,” I took a deep, steadying breath as an angry crease formed between his brows. “I promise.”  
His jaw was still set and I couldn’t tell if he was on the brink of relenting or berating me. He looked outside towards the subject of our conversation. “You have everything you need here. You do not need to leave this castle.”   
My shoulders sagged, my patients wearing thin. I tightened my grip on his arm, my voice clipped and harsh when I replied, “No I don’t.” His gaze snapped up to mine in response to my tone.   
“Do you not?” He questioned darkly. He took his arm from my grasp, moving his hands to grab my shoulders. “You have clothes, food, and a castle to live in. I do not force you to share quarters with the other servants,” his grip tightened and though I refused to wince at the bite, “so you can see that you are clearly of a higher station than them.” He frowned, “And I have given you purpose here. You have everything you need.”  
“No!” I cried out with bitterness and pushed his hands off my shoulders, causing him to glare back down at me. “I could find food anywhere I went; I could find shelter under a tree!” I hopped off the window frame and walked towards the bed. I bent down and picked up my dark blue skirt. “And sleep in the same room with the others?” I scoffed as I dropped the sheet from around my body, too angry to be shy and wrapped the skirt around my body. I turned to him and glared, “Do not pretend that you do it for me.” I looked for my top, and unable to find it I lifted his short, black tunic and pulled it over my head. “You only set me in a different room from them all so you could come to my room whenever you felt the urge,” I spat.  
Loki’s eyes flashed with anger at my words, and the blatant, purposeful disrespect I was showing him. He took a step towards me.   
I let him come to me and stand only an arm’s length away before I continued. In the time it took him to walk towards me I had been able to calm myself only enough to lower my voice. “And you spoke of purpose.” I grimaced slightly before looking back up at him with a shrug, “What sort of purpose am I supposed to serve?”   
Loki stared down at me, lips tight as he brought his hands up to rest on my shoulders near my neck. He lowered his head slightly, bringing us more close to eye level. “Me. Your purpose is to serve me.”  
“As your whore?” I nearly screamed at him.   
Suddenly he grabbed my hair tightly and pulled me fiercely against his naked chest. “Have you lied with anyone other than myself?”  
My neck stretched tightly as it was forced upwards to look at him. I shook my head slightly, “No. Just you.”  
“Do I toss a coin at you at the end of each night?”   
“No.”  
“Then what makes a whore? If not a piece of coin in your pocket from many lovers?”  
“Call me selfish, but serving you does not fill me with a sense of purpose,” I said and brought my hands up to wrap them around his wrists, bringing them down gently. “I need more than housekeeping, dancing and late night encounters to feel worth.”   
His face had gentled since I had called myself a whore, but he still frowned. “And you assume that going to this grove will give you a sense of self-worth?”   
“I’m not saying I don’t have any at all, just that I need something to keep it. And doing something just for me will give me that.” Loki looked downward, chin still held high as he contemplated my words. I brought my hands up his bare arms, over his shoulders and up to cradle his face.   
“Loki,” I said, calling his gaze to mine. I stared intensely at him, making sure our eyes stayed locked. “You have taken from me, the most important thing in my life.” I spoke of my father, but did not know if he would have assumed that or my virginity. “You must give me something in return.”  
“You seem to enjoy telling me what I must do Alya. You have forgotten your place.”  
I looked at him pointedly, with determination, “Do not assume Loki, that because I didn’t kill you, that you have my complete compliance. Do not think me amenable or submissive. I am not docile, nor will I ever be. If you don’t give me this, I will fight you in every way that I can, will everything that I have.”   
Loki’s expression was unreadable, void of all emotion.   
Hoping to sooth the heat of my words I pushed my hands past his jaw and threaded my fingers through his hair. “Please Loki. Just let me go there. You can set the time,” I scrambled my brain to find something else I could do to make it easier for him to say yes. “You can even send someone to go with me.”  
Loki slowly, gently took my hands away from his hair and brought them down between our bodies. He kept his green eyes on mine, stilling for a moment before taking a step back.   
Without a word I watched as he turned away and left the room. I frowned at the door, exasperated and maddened at the little amount of progress I had made.   
I crossed my arms and made a decision. If Loki wasn’t going to change his mind then I was just going to have to take matters into my own hands. I was going whether he wanted me to or not. Either way, when I got back I would be in trouble with Loki, so there was no point in sneaking out. I would go to the garden and get all the vegetables for lunch, finish making it, and once the meal was prepared I would leave, and be back in time for dinner. Unless someone told him, Loki wouldn’t even find out I was gone since I was never present for lunch anyway, always eating it in the kitchen.   
If I wasn’t seen leaving, I was pretty sure someone would see me coming back, and once Loki was told he was going to be livid with me. We would fight, he might grab me hard enough to bruise, but that would be the worst of it. Because when he lost control with me we always ended up clinging to one another. To be honest, it wasn’t a horrible punishment.   
Loki came back to see me standing in the same spot where he left me. With quiet footsteps he walked over to me, stopping when our chests were only a breath a part. I looked up at him, hoping he would continue the conversation. Still bare chested he brought his lean arms up and brushed my heavy curls behind my shoulders.   
Slowly he moved his hands down to the small ties of the neck on the tunic, unwinding the knot. With the knot free he shifted the material so it hung off my shoulder and he bent low, pressing his lips on my skin.   
I turned my head slowly, letting him have easier access to my neck and shoulder. When he began to place soft kisses up my neck I began to breathe heavier. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed gently, wanting to finish our debate. “Please,” I sighed.  
He quickly grabbed my head in his hands and crushed his lips to mine. At first I tried to push his chest and step back from him, but the closeness of him and the feel of his hot mouth over my own forced my heart to beat fast and my breath to speed up.   
At the sound of a knock on the door he pulled away from me, his eyes lightly prodding mine. He gently nodded towards the door, keeping our gazes locked.   
I looked away and rolled my eyes before walking myself to the door. My body stilled when I opened the door and stepped back. Hanne and Gunvor were there, holding a large wooden tub with hot water.   
Once they saw me they quickly looked at each other before keeping their eyes down. I watched as they came into the room and stopped to look at Loki, wanting to know where to put it.   
Standing up straight, Loki looked towards me. I inhaled unsteadily, “Put it by the fire,” I said pleased with the control in my voice and walked to stand beside Loki.   
Looking uncomfortable, they both shuffled with the heavy tub and set it down where I asked them to. “More to the left,” I told them.  
They picked it up again and moved it. As soon as they set it down I sighed. “You’ve gone too far; move it a little more to the right.”  
I saw them share a glance and resisted the urge to smile when they braced themselves to move it again. Once they put it down they looked to me for my approval. “You can go,” I said sternly.   
Hanne pulled out two rags and a bar of soap, placing it on the floor beside the tub. With heads down they hurried from the room, closing the door quietly after them.   
I looked at Loki to see him gazing at me curiously. “What?”   
“You seem to have enjoyed that,” he smirked.   
I walked to the bed and sat down, “It just wasn’t where I thought it should go. That’s all. If you didn’t like how I did it then you should have just told them where to put it.”  
He chuckled, “No, I appreciate your finesse. I had just assumed you had forgiven them for what they had done.”  
I looked at him seriously, “Just because I didn’t want them dead or crippled doesn’t mean I forgave them.” I watched as he made his way to the tub and stripped himself of his trousers.   
“I see,” he said and stepped into the hot water, some of the tension leaving his muscles immediately as he sunk down. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, his neck resting against the edge of the tub.   
After a few minutes he spoke. “Come here,” he said with his eyes still closed. I walked over to him, stopping before I could stare down through the water. “Get in.”  
“I want to talk about earlier,” I told him sternly, not moving any closer.   
“Get in.”  
“No.”  
He opened his eyes then, narrowing them at me before reaching with a long arm and grabbing the tunic I wore, jerking me towards him forcefully. His low voice growled, “Get in the bath Alya.”   
I grunted harshly and took it off, along with my skirt. Grumbling softly I stepped into the tub, Loki’s irritated eyes never leaving me. By the time I was settled in he’d raised his knees and separated them so I fit between.   
I glared at him, unhappy with the answer he’d given me. He lowered his head just a little, letting his brows cover his eyelids. He lifted a hand that rested on the edge of the tub and crooked two of his fingers, gesturing me forward.   
“Really?” I raised an eyebrow, still frowning.   
He looked over the side of the tub and reached down, picking up the soap and cloth. Looking up at me again he tossed them into the water in front of my water covered breasts. Aside from the ripples the toss had created, it also splashed me, some getting on my face making me blink.   
“You say I can’t go and now you want me to wash you?” His eyes darkened and I grabbed the soap and cloth. Roughly, I scrubbed the soap along the cloth, lathering it. With pursed lips I shuffled forward slightly, the distance between us getting quite small.   
I lifted the cloth to his chest and dragged it across. I gave a couple more strokes before I looked up at him.  
Loki was staring at me, his green eyes looking calm and centered. “You won’t be dancing tomorrow.”  
The declaration caught me by surprise and my administrations with the cloth stopped momentarily. “Why?” I asked my gaze back to his chest. I wasn’t disappointed in his decision, a break once and a while would be nice, but I knew there was a reason behind it. I lathered the cloth again and took one of his hands in my own, letting the cloth run down it gently.   
“You will wear a dress, and serve me and my guests’ dinner,” he said firmly with a ‘case closed’ look on his face. “After we have our meal you will stand behind me with a picture of wine, ready to fill our glasses.”   
I stayed silent after he spoke, and once I was finished with his other arm I lathered up the cloth again and put it into his hand. A crease formed between his brows in confusion and I leaned back against the other side of the tub.   
I rested my arms on the sides of the wooden structure and smirked at the God who sat across from me. I lifted a hand and crooked my fingers just as he had earlier, just so he would get the point.   
He raised his brows and my smirk turned into a smile. I watched as his chest rose with a silent breath and nudged his chin upward. “Turn around.”  
Never losing my smile I turned around in the small confines of the tub. An arm of Loki’s reached out from behind me and wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me back against him. I felt him slowly gather up my hair and move it off my back and over my shoulder.   
I felt him begin to rub the cloth other my skin and I breathed in, ready to continue our cancelled discussion. “About-”  
“Kuvard will accompany you when you go,” his breath was cool on my hot skin. “You will not go tomorrow, but the day after is acceptable.”  
“Kuvard?” I repeated, recognizing the name of one of his soldiers.  
“Yes.”  
I turned sideways so I could look at him. “Can’t you go with me?” I didn’t want Kuvard. The man was a giant compared to me, had a scar reaching from his nose to his ear, and frankly, the way he would stare sometimes creeped me out.  
Loki sighed then smiled crookedly, “I just told you that you could go. But you don’t want to go without me; how sentimental.”   
“It’s not that,” I defended. “I’m not comfortable around him. In a perfect world I would go by myself,” I paused but continued at his change in expression. “I know you wouldn’t allow that so the next acceptable option is you.”   
He lifted the wet cloth and squeezed the warm liquid over my head. I stared at him incredulously but couldn’t help the smile that formed. I grabbed the extra cloth on the floor, wet it and did lunged for him to wet his head in return.   
He dropped his cloth with a laugh and grasped my wrists firmly. Our smiles and laughter quickly faded when the realization of my hips over his and the closeness of our lips hit.   
“Do you think you’d ever let me go by myself?” I asked threading a hand through his wet hair, but keeping our gazes locked.   
“Do you think you’ll stop making requests?”   
“No,” I smiled.   
I bent to kiss him when he turned his face and pressed his hand against my shoulder. An unexplainable hurt passed through me at that action and I tried to mask it as the expression of my face changed. Loki and mines physical expression was the only thing that had been constant for me, and the only thing that was always acceptable.   
In the beginning I had abhorred it on a moral level, but over the couple months I knew it was my new way of life. And it was something I could always count on.   
As I composed myself and convinced myself not to look anything into it Loki stood and got out of the tub, leaving me rejected and confused. I wondered what had changed.   
I watched as he wrapped a towel around his middle and sat in a large chair near the fire. The chair was made out of a giant tree stump, carved to have a large seat and arm rests. Covering it was the light fur of a large, bear-like beast.   
He leaned back in it and stared down into the flames. I fought the urge to hold my knees to my chest, not wanting to appear weak or self-conscious in any way. His gaze turned to his palm that faced skyward and he pursed his lips before letting them part as he lightly chewed the inside of his cheek for a splitting moment.   
I turned away once his contemplative look turned into a frown. Lifting one of the cloths I continued washing my arms, impatient to get out of the tub and sleep.   
“Come here.”  
I paused and looked into the water. Taking a deep breath I let the rag drop and put my hands on the frame of the tub before pushing myself up. Stepping out I grabbed the extra towel from the corner of a dresser and wrapped it around myself.   
Turning back to him I made my way silently over, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the floor. I stopped on the fur rug in front of him, waiting for him to do something. From his reaction to me in the tub I assumed that he was going to inform me I was going to no longer be his lover. Or mistress, whatever you wished to call it.   
Without looking at me he nudged his chin upward slightly, “Sit.”  
“Please?” I encouraged.   
I had done things like that before and he would almost always look at me sternly and just repeat his command. But this time he didn’t say anything at all, nor did he look at me.   
After a confused moment I sat down, curling my legs to the side. Loki was flexing and rotating his left hand, nearest the fire. I waited for him, for whatever he was about to say.   
I jumped slightly when a green light flashed in his palm and a small object appeared. I tilted my chin up to see what it was but couldn’t get a good look, though it looked like a small piece of jewellery.   
“Alya,” he said and turned a threatening, near feral gaze to me. “I swear, if you throw this on the ground, I will be very upset.”   
My mouth hung open slightly in my surprise. But he wasn’t planning on waiting for me to continue anyway. He tossed it lightly into my hands and watched me as I looked at it.   
It was a ring of two snakes encrusted with tiny diamonds, and at the top the snake heads held a green stone between their fangs. “It should go on your middle finger,” he said and I slipped it on.   
I went to look back up at him and was surprised to find him bent over, staring intensely my way. He reached out and grabbed my chin, “Never take it off Alya. Do not even try.” His eyes flickered between my eyes. “Even if you decide that you hate me once again – do not.” 

 

10

I tried to hide the consternation on my face as the four men talked with one another. I did not know their names, but recognized them as lords within the realm. Loki had changed his mind about the dress, and so I stood with the wine in my hands, while my body was once again clad only in the same thing I wore since the take over.  
Once dinner was over, the four of them had moved into a smaller, study room and I had been beckoned along to keep their cups full. I stood by the door and watched, unable to keep myself from hanging on their every word. When they had first made their entrance I had thought they were hear to bargain with Loki, to take the land back for the rightful king, but they didn’t.  
They had sat for dinner and made pleasantries, discussing management of servants, soldiers and all the monetary responsibilities in a lighthearted manner. But once they had changed rooms Loki stood and turned, clasped his hands behind his back. I kept my eyes down so the men wouldn’t see me staring at him. Instead I looked at the ring on my hand.   
The fact that Loki had told me never to take it off, for any reason only made the urge to test it out grow larger and larger.   
“You have been done a great injustice,” Loki began. “And I am here to remedy that injustice.”  
One man laughed, “That seems very hard to believe. You coming here and taking the throne for yourself.” He put his cup down roughly on the table and signalled me over.   
I walked over nervously and as I began to pour the man continued, “It was not enough that your family cast us out and gave us this scrap of land,” he took the cup from my hand, almost making me spill. He took a gulp. “Then you come here and tell us that you’re trying to right a wrong?”  
I saw Loki smile as I walked back to my position by the door. “They’re not my family, so you have nothing to worry about my loyalty to them.”  
“Ah yes,” Another chimed in. “You’re the giants unclaimed bastard.”   
“Yes. And like you, my real family had also been cast out. My proposition to you men is to take it back.”  
A man placed his hand out on the table, palm up. “How do you expect to do this? He owns practically everything.”  
“And last I heard he had the largest army any of us had ever seen.”  
“Gentlemen,” Loki said bringing his hands back around and sitting himself in a chair at the end of the table. “You’re thinking of all the wrong things. It does not matter how many soldiers he has. We will overthrow Odin and take it back. Make yourselves kings.”  
“What’s in it for you? What do you get in the end?”  
“I get Jotunheim.”   
There was silence, and my mind couldn’t help but try and wonder what Jotunheim was like. I had never heard of it before.  
“Why would you want to betray Odin like this? Was he not the God who took you in and raised you?”

 

“Now I’m allowed to wear a dress?” I asked when Loki walked into the stables.   
Last night’s meeting had gone on longer than I had anticipated and when Loki caught me about to fall asleep on my feet he dismissed me coolly. I had gone to bed thinking he would wake me up when he turned in, but when I had woken up he was nowhere to be seen.   
There had been a knock on the door and a fellow servant had come in with a long, gorgeous green dress. “What’s that?” I asked hesitantly, not wanting it to be the dress he was having me wear. It was too expensive, too beautiful.   
I watched Loki approach me, wearing a simple tunic that was black, green and gold. “When I deem it appropriate, yes,” he told me matter of factly.   
The stable man came out from behind a stall, pulling a black stallion behind him. “My lord,” he greeted Loki with a bow.   
Ignoring him, Loki turned to me and gripped my waist. Realizing what he was about I held onto his shoulders as he lifted me upon the horse. It was to my surprise though, when he pulled himself up behind me.   
I held my tongue in front of the stable man, not wanting to be openly defiant, but wanted to ask why I didn’t get my own steed. I wanted so much to gallop and feel the wind whip across my face, open my mouth and feel the air hit me. But I wasn’t going to jeopardize it all by angering him.   
Loki put his arms around me as he held the reins and squeezed the horse into action. As we rode through the city people stared, and when I didn’t see anyone I recognized I was relieved. When I had made the request, it had never occurred to me that we would have to ride through the city and that I would have to see people I knew, or what they would think of me.   
Because from this vantage point I really didn’t look like a captive. Was I still a captive?   
Almost out of the city my breath stopped. It was my father, standing in a window of one of the buildings we were passing. I took in a deep breath, trying to regain the wind that had been knocked out of me.   
I raised my hand to wave at my father when Loki grabbed it, bringing it back into my lap. “Do not wave.”  
I looked up at the window, but he was gone. My heart clenched tightly with pain. I missed my father; missed the comfort of his large arms and the smell of him after a long day when he would hug me and kiss the top of my head. I wanted to run to him, tell him that I was ok. “He’s my father Loki.”  
“Is he?” he asked and I didn’t reply. How did he know? I wondered.   
The truth was I was adopted. My father, the captain of the guard-of the old king-was not my biological father. He and his wife couldn’t have kids and wanted a special child. They went to the king and asked for help, either a spell to make his wife fertile, or for a child who was not spoken for.   
When I was eight, my father told me the story of how the King bestowed upon him a great honor by giving him me. He said that I was from a different realm, which was why I was smaller than the rest on this world; a place called Midgard. He told me that I had a destiny, and that I would help bring a world to peace.   
I wasn’t sure if I believed all of that, but he did, so I never contradicted him. I wasn’t my father’s daughter; I wasn’t even from this world. But how had Loki known? 

Once we were out of the city I turned my body slightly so I could see Loki’s face. “Why couldn’t I get my own horse?”   
He raised an eyebrow slightly, “Why would you need one?”  
“To run,” I shrugged and turned back to the front, letting my back rest against his chest.   
“Run where?”   
I sighed, “Anywhere. Across the field, down by the river, through the trails…anywhere.”   
Loki gave a small chuckle before urging the horse forward and taking off in a gallop. I laughed with delight, holding the saddle as we ran. The wind lashed through my hair, and caused my green gown to billow out behind us.   
My heart swelled with joy at being reconnected with an old feeling I had been missing. Excitement ran through me and my head was feeling slightly muddled with it. Feeling alive and invigorated I twisted to the side and swung my leg over so they were both on the same side.   
Loki kept up pace with the horse as I brought my feet up to place them beneath my bottom where I was sitting. Placing my hands on his arms, facing the front I slowly pushed myself up to a standing position.   
“What are you doing Alya?”   
I slowly let go of his arms and raised them up high, my toes and feet gripping the leather of the saddle. I looked ahead and smiled, “Living Loki. Living.”   
He began to slow the mount and I sat down, slightly thrown by the new tempo. I looked up at Loki with what was probably the most ridiculous grin I had ever had.   
He stared at me seriously for a moment, searching my face before his face broke out into a small smile. “You’re absurd.”  
I laughed at that and turned around, settling back into my original position. The fresh air and the excitement of the ride made me feel full of life and almost as though I could do anything in that moment. Even kiss him.   
Nearly lightheaded with the air I twisted around for another time. “Are you incapable of sitting still?” Loki asked me with a light shake of his head. “Perhaps next time you should get your own horse.”  
I grinned up at him, at what I was about to do, and the fact that he had said ‘next time’. Ignoring his question I leaned upward, stretching my neck and gave him a small kiss on his lips.   
Before he could say or do anything else I faced the head of the horse again. Today was a good day. 

I gripped Loki’s arm and sat forward slightly, “This is the place I was telling you about! This is the trail right before the grove.”  
The dirt of the trail turned into an almost grey colour rather than its normal brown. And small white flowers sprouting from green stems and leaves covered the ground in beautiful blanket. Then, hundreds of trees filled the forest; tall, giants of trees that reached up high to the sky, their branches only starting half way up. The sun shone through the branches, lighting the earth and bark in spots, never fully getting through.   
The light of the sun on the trees moved with the wind, giving a mystical sort of magic feel to our surroundings. “Isn’t it beautiful?” I asked looking up at him.  
Loki turned his eyes to me after looking up into the trees. “Yes, it is.”   
“It isn’t too far now. We just follow this trail and we’ll get there. There’s a small pond and patches of moss.”   
I stopped talking when Loki took the reins into one hand and brought the other around my middle. He moved his hand slowly up and down, spanning my middle easily. With aching slowness he trailed his hand upward and slipped it beneath the slit of fabric between my breasts.   
He kneaded my breast, causing a hitch in my breath. He had brought the horse to a slow walk as he moulded me beneath his hand. “Where were you last night?” I asked him as a heat began within the bottom of my stomach.   
“Discussing plans,” he said vaguely before placing his lips against the side of my throat.   
I curved my neck to the side, letting his hot lips trail up and down my skin. Wanting to touch him, but being unable to do so in the way I wanted, I put my hands on his thighs, squeezing them gently before rubbing them.   
I felt his lips leave my skin and his tongue replace them, trailing it up from my shoulder to my ear, causing a tremble to shift through my body. Taking his hand from my breast, Loki pulled up the skirt of the dress and began massaging my own thighs.   
My breath turned heavy when he took my ear into between his hot, wet lips and moved his hand upward.   
Suddenly, just as I was closing my eyes and as he was about to touch me exactly where I needed him to, he pulled away. About to ask him what was wrong, my eyes focused on the scenery.   
“Is this it?” Loki breathed at my ear as he put my dress back down.  
I smiled gently and suddenly felt as though I was home. I nodded, “Yes.”  
Loki dismounted and led the horse to a tree, tying the reins around it tightly. I made to get off when he took my hand. To say I was surprised was an understatement; I couldn’t understand his reasoning for helping me down. It was unlike him.   
Once I was off I watched Loki pull out a piece of fruit from a bag on the saddle and feed it to the mount. “If you get hungry, there’s more in there,” he said and sat down at the base of the tree.   
I stood, just watching as he folded his hands across his abdomen and closed his eyes as he rested his head back. “You’re just going to sleep?”  
Loki didn’t open his eyes, “Yes. I did not sleep last night. And when I agreed to come with you I did not realize you wanted me to entertain you.”  
I pursed my lips and raised my eye brows. “That’s not it. I just didn’t think you were going to sleep.” I turned away from him and began to walk to the pond. “Oh well,” I untied the knot of the dress that lied beneath my hair, “I’ll just swim by myself.”   
“Are you trying to seduce me?”   
I looked back with a smile to find he still had not moved, and his eyes were still closed. I opened my mouth to tell him no.  
“Be careful little dove. Don’t lie.”  
“I wouldn’t use the word seduce. It’s vulgar,” I said and let the dress fall to the grass. “But I am going to have a swim, and if you’re so inclined to join me, then you’re welcome to.”  
I turned towards the water and nearly bumped into Loki. “What?” I looked back to where he was lying down.   
“It was only an illusion,” he told me looking down at my body.  
“An illusion that could speak?”  
“Took me years to perfect it, but yes,” he said honestly.   
I smiled up at him before letting my eyes run low on him. I reached out, taking hold of the buckle of his belt. “Come swimming with me.”   
“Little dove,” he said, the term sounding for once, like an endearment.   
“Yes?” I looked up at him, purposefully trying to entice him.   
He gazed down at my breasts and smiled with a shake of his head. He looked back into my eyes with raised brows, “All I wanted was some sleep.”   
I was going to let go of him and relent, let him have his rest while I took a dip. Taking my hands away I nodded and walked away, smiling as I could feel his eyes on my retreating body.   
I shivered as my toes touched the cool water. I recalled days past when I would just run into the pond, other times when I would just sit in the shallow end. As I stepped farther into the cool wetness a chill set through me, causing goose bumps to appear all over my arms.   
I hugged myself and once I was deep enough I dunked myself down. The cold settled into my skull, making me feel as though every follicle was going to fall out.   
I rise out from beneath the water and lose my breath. I scream as a black snake makes its way across the water to me. I splash at it and jump backwards, my shoulders coming into contact with something behind me. I whip myself around to see a widely smiling Loki.  
I looked back to see the snake disappear and whirl to the God of lies. “Loki!” I cried disapprovingly with a splash in his direction. “That was awful!”   
He continued to laugh. “You’re just upset because you were fooled.”  
I smiled coyly up at him, before I took in his wide, naked chest and his long damp hair. “Can I ask you something?”  
I looked down into my hands, suddenly nervous, just as I had been to ask him about the grove. But seeing the ring on my finger gave a new sense of strength. “Can I see my father?”  
My heart froze slightly, trying to hold onto its strength as Loki stiffened slightly, “You saw him today.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
To my surprise he lifted a wet hand and stroked my cheek gently. “No Alya.” He shook his head and gazed at me sincerely, “I can’t allow you to see your father again.”  
“Why not?” I asked, my hopeful expression turning into a frown.  
Lifting his chin slightly he gave me a serious look, taking his hand away from my cheek. “When your father tried to assassinate me he was to be executed. It was you who offered yourself up in exchange. I let you live and therefore you will do as I say.”  
“Yes,” I said pulling away from him. “You let me live and so the terms have changed. You can say that I can see my father.”  
Loki lifted his hand and dragged it down his face, the droplets of water clinging to his skin. “No.”  
He began to turn out of the water and I grabbed his elbow. “Why!”  
“Because I said no. You need no further explanation!” He yelled into my face.  
“What if you were me! Would you not try and see your father?”  
He shook his head and tilted it to the side. “No Alya. I would not.”  
I frowned in confusion, not understanding why he wouldn’t.   
“Families are overrated,” he said honestly. “Do you truly believe that if you were the captain’s biological daughter that he would love you the same?”  
“Yes,” I said. “It doesn’t matter that I’m adopted. As I’m sure it was the same with you!” His brows lowered and lips tightened. “I’m sure Odin never cared that you were not his own.”  
His eyes pinned me down and he grabbed my arm, bringing me close. “Trust me dove, you do not know of what you speak.” His grip tightened fiercely. “My father did not love me any more than would be expected of a man loving someone else’s bastard. I was stolen for political reasons, raised unknowingly, thinking that I was an equal, that I had a chance to obtain the throne. And when the time came, I found I was no more than a monster everyone hated, unaccepted and uncared for by those I had deemed closest to me.”  
“I’m sure that’s not what Odin intended!” I urged, not wanted to believe him. “It was probably a misunderstanding.”  
He sneered at me, “Did you know it was Odin who cast the people of this realm out? There’s another nine realms that they used to be a part of. And one of your kings was to inherit, but Odin wanted it. And he took it over, banishing these people to this land. I’m here to give it back to them.”  
I was silent as I took it all in. Frowning, not wanting to believe it I asked, “But Odin will die, will he not? If you succeed in your plan?”  
His jaw tightened as the muscles there worked. “Yes.”   
I tried to push his hand off of my arm, not wanting his touch any longer. “Let go! How could you be so cold?”   
Loki reached out and grabbed a fistful of my wet hair, “How could I? So cold?” He brought my face close to his as I tried feebly to push him away. “Have you heard naught?”  
“Even if he had plans for your future, how could you not feel any sense of love for him? He raised you!”   
“Yes! He did raise me! And all the while he taught me that what I truly was, was a monster. He taught me to be afraid of myself.”  
“He probably never thought you would find out,” I defended pathetically.  
“So lying to me is better then?”  
“No,” I tried to shake my head, but his hold would hardly let me move an inch. “No, but you should forgive him nonetheless.”   
There was a fire that burned in his eyes as he stared down at me. “You,” he let go of my arm and cupped my face, “have a lot to learn about life Alya. Forgiveness, is not always an option. You see I had tried for redemption. Even tried to emulate that which my father loved the most-my brother. But when I had nearly succeeded where he had failed dismally, I was punished, and unwelcomed. I am a Frost Giant Alya. There is nothing to forgive, because forgiveness is impossible.”  
“I can’t agree with you,” I told him as he began to lean closer to me.  
“You don’t need to agree Alya. Just do as I say, and do not see your father again, because after today, I do not believe he has the same feelings for you as he had before.”  
At his harsh words I was about to reply when his lips crashed down onto mine. With one hand tangled in my hair he moved his other to press my body against him.   
I reacted in kind, bruising my own lips against his, not letting him dominate me in anything. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling so I could be as close to him as possible.   
A growl erupted from deep in his chest when I licked his lip, demanding entrance. He pulled my leg up, pinning it to the outside of his hip and I let the other one follow suit.  
Legs wrapped around him I could feel his hardness already pressing against me. Loki walked out of the water, keeping me as secure against him as he could.   
His lips burned against mine and his white hot tongue danced in my mouth. As he lied me down on a patch of moss he pulled his lips away. I looked up at him confused and wanting. I wanted his lips, his body…I wanted everything. I was even beginning to want him.  
He tangled his hand in my hair once again and held me tightly as he brought my head up close to his. “I’m going to fuck you my little dove,” he said gruffly. “I’m going to fill you and fuck you as no God ever could.”  
A small whimper escaped me as his words seemed to clench the very core inside of me.   
He grinned slyly, “Would you like that my dove?”   
My voice had become breathless, “Yes.”  
His lips attacked mine and I didn’t waste any time in countering. Loki lifted a strong hand and cupped my chin, forcing my mouth open for his tongue. The blood in our bodies heated as tremors passed their way through my body. I lifted my arms around him, grazing the contours of his back, the muscles there that moved with every action he made.   
Unable to be patient, I fit my hand between us and touched him, holding him gently in my hand. He groaned in my mouth at the feeling and I began to squeeze and pulse him with my hand.   
Sparks of raw need and desire burned inside of me when he leaned back and moved downward, taking my breast in his mouth. His hard, strong, long-fingered hand moved down along my ribs, traveling down till he found my aching centre.   
I hadn’t realized how much I had missed his visit last night until now. His mouth on my breast, sparks of electricity thrumming through my body and senses from his intimate touch.   
I moaned lustfully when his fingers touched my clitoris. “You’re already wet,” Loki groaned and thrust his fingers into my throbbing centre.   
“Yes,” I sighed, twisting and arching up into the touch of his fingers, wanting more, and when he touched the aching nub I clutched him. I tried to lean up, to kiss him, to feel more of him than just his fingers and breath upon me, but he pushed me down with his free hand.   
“Tell me,” he rasped and licked my nipple with a thrust and a rub. “Tell me you like this.”  
“Yes,” I swallowed hard. “I like this,” He rubbed quicker and leaned up over me. “I love this.”  
I gasped when he grabbed beneath my knee and brought it up to my chest. “What do you want?”   
“You,” I breathed.  
He bent down so his lips were just a breath apart from mine. “What do you want?”  
I arched my back when he thrust his fingers roughly inside of me. “You!” I cried, “I want you to fuck me Loki.” It came out as a beg, and even that, I could tell only made Loki burn hotter.  
Positioning himself at my wet pussy he slowly pushed the head inside. I moaned, feeling teased and reached out with my hands to grab his behind, to bring him closer, wanting him to impale me.   
“Loki,” I whimpered and he flexed, thrusting forward, making my eyes slam shut in sweet agony. His arousal felt larger than normal as my pussy felt as though it were being stretched. “Oh,” I moaned as he pulled back, the stimulation feeling incredible.   
With one hand holding my leg up, Loki grabbed my breast and licked. He licked as he thrust back into me again roughly with a sexy groan. I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips back up to mine, feeling lost and found all at the same time, being consumed in the desire, but loving being in his embrace.   
I bit his lip as he leaned back from me and pulled out. Loki’s large hands grasped my hips and he flipped me over onto my knees and lifting one of his own so he was on one knee and one foot.   
He wasted no time in entering this time, but instead slammed right into me, jerking me forward with the force. I cried out in pleasure as he cursed in his ecstasy.   
As he thrust into my body, filling me completely, he grasped my shoulders and brought our bodies together so forcefully that I felt as though I might go mad if I didn’t climax.   
“Loki,” I breathed.   
He grasped my hair and placed a hand beneath my breasts as he pulled me back up so my back was against his chest. “Yes,” he groaned, continuing to push into me. “Tell me what you feel.”  
“I…you feel so big,” I gasped, barely recognizing my own voice, or the words that were coming out. “I need you…I,” I trailed off with a gasp when he thrust harder than normal.  
“What do you need my little dove?”  
“I need you to touch me…please,” I pleaded, even though I was still getting used to the size of him, the way we connected making me feel fuller than ever. I turned my head and kissed him, sucked on his bottom lip, urging him to give me what I so desperately craved. “Please.”  
“As you wish.”  
Lust surged violently through me as he touched the centre of my desire and I rocked back into him as he continued his thrusts. Loki’s fingers rubbed me, rotating faster and faster, hitting the very spot that would make me come every time.   
Needing to touch something I lifted my hands, running them across my body, over my breasts and into my own hair. Arching my back, I let my head fall back against his strong shoulder, letting my hips move backwards in time to meet each of his hard thrusts.   
I moaned loudly, feeling the hot pressure build within me, feeling his heat as he pressed inside of me to my very core, and the fire of his fingers as they moved over and over, faster and faster, causing my body to writhe with sweet agony.   
Loki’s thrusts became wild, ever more demanding, picking up speed, in time with his skilled fingers and I leaned forward, the strength leaving my legs. He surged into me harder and harder, demanding everything from me with his cock. “Say it,” he demanded hoarsely.   
“Take me Loki,” I cried, knowing it wasn’t what he wanted, but that it would be good enough.   
His fingers became forceful as they played aggressively with my pussy, pushing faster, forcing me closer to the edge. The rocking sensation of his hips, his hands, the friction between my thighs shook me, bringing me on the very brink of what I wanted most in that moment. “I’m so close Loki.”  
Bending down over my back Loki used his teeth and bit my shoulder and pinched my clitoris, sending me flying over the edge. I cried out his name and my entire body stiffened, going numb as the sensations of lust and ecstasy. My body felt as though it were exploding, colours flashing behind my eyes, and waves of pleasure ricocheting through my pussy.   
Feeling my orgasm vibrate around him, Loki picked up speed, fucking me furiously, sending himself flying into his own climax. I felt him convulse around me, the shocks wracking his body as he gripped onto me, my hips and breasts nearly crushed under his grip. He groaned my name low and rough in his chest and the walls of my pussy clenched again at the very sound.   
We stayed still, tremors wracking our bodies in silence. My arms and legs were weak, but the shocks of pleasure created by this God seemed to know no end. When Loki pulled out of me and lied on the moss beside me I let myself lie next to him.   
Normally whenever our climaxes subsided we would lie on our respective sides of the bed. But this time, I inched in close to him, and even went so far as to let my head rest against his shoulder.   
His chest rose and fell unsteadily, still unrecovered from the finish. I closed my eyes, glad he didn’t push me away, uncomfortable with the closeness. I stayed still, not wanting to sleep, but just wanting to relish in the atmosphere and the remnants of our latest encounter.   
A few seconds past, and just as his breathing returned to normal I felt Loki’s arm come up around my back to rest on my waist. Surprise ran through me and I took a step farther, laying my hand across his chest, hoping it would be well received.   
Neither of us said anything, nor did we move, for the rest of the afternoon. Our relationship was complicated, and some would even say wrong. But how could it be wrong when I had never felt happier than in that moment. I was in my favorite place, with the only person in existence who made me feel complete, worthy and normal. 

 

11

“I want one of those,” I said to Miriam who was the woman who instructed me on the dances.   
“Do you child? Which kind?” She lifted up a small bag that was tied onto her belt. She pulled out a handful of tiny ornaments. “Would you like the beautiful butterfly? Or perhaps the horse?” Her face lit up slightly, “Or even the classical jewel?”  
“The snake,” I said, not once taking my eyes off it since it came out.   
She seemed taken aback at my choice, or perhaps it was the strength of my voice as I gave my answer. She handed it over to me.  
When I turned and took a step away she called after me. “Do you not think you should ask him before you do anything?”  
I stopped and looked back at her. “No. I don’t plan on asking him about it.”  
“But his grace might be angry.”  
“Then he’ll be angry,” I replied and continued walking away. I wanted to surprise him, and if he was going to be angry, I doubted he would be angry for long. I just hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. 

 

I waited patiently in our room, trying not to fall asleep in the process of arranging the blanket over me so Loki wouldn’t see my surprise.   
When he came in he looked tired but it didn’t stop his eyes from finding me immediately. “You’re still awake?”   
“I waited up for you,” I told him as he walked towards the fire. “Come here,” I called to him.   
He turned his head slowly to look at me, giving me the look he always did when I gave him any semblance of an order. I kept eye contact with him, not willing to back down in the least. There was a glint of a smile in my eyes as I pulled the sheet off my body and sat up.   
Loki’s eyes traveled slowly, deliberately down my body stopping at my navel. I kept my eyes trained on him as I crawled to the foot of the bed and sat up on my knees. My body was straight from knee to head and the lights of the flames danced over my skin. The diamond snake glinted, reflecting the light of the fire off and onto every near surface. Loki’s eyes gradually moved back up to my face.  
Face void of smile or frown he walked over to me, the leather of his jacket swaying slightly behind him. He stopped when he stood directly in front of me. The darkness around us, with only the light from the moon, stars and the fire creating a sense of solitude that shrouded the both of us, connecting us.   
He looked down at me, looking back at the fresh piercing at my navel. I had been looking at the other girl’s piercings for a while now, but knew that if my father ever saw it I would be near dead to him. But I wanted one. I thought they looked sensual and sexy, something that I could be hid if clothing permitted. And most of all, I wanted Loki to notice it, and to like it.   
“I don’t recall giving you permission for this,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.  
“But you like it,” I replied, wondering if he would challenge me.   
Silently he reached out with his hand and traced his fingers over the diamond embedded snake. I flinched slightly, the sensitivity of the piercing still fresh. At my movement his eyes darted back up to mine.   
“I do like it.”   
He began to lean down, his mouth searching mine when I pulled back slightly. He frowned. “Loki?” I breathed looking away from him.   
“Yes?”  
I reached out and touched the leather of his jacket, slowly sliding my hands beneath it before pushing it off his shoulders. “When you get what you want. When you overthrow Odin and get Jotunheim…” I trailed off and looked back up at him. He was incredibly close, his breath softly flowing over my forehead. “What will happen to me?” I asked, needing to know his answer.   
I had been thinking about it ever since the meeting he’d had with the other rulers. Would Loki leave me here? The thought bothered me because though I wanted to see my father again, I knew it would never be the same. My reputation here was now part of Loki’s property. Though that wasn’t entirely our relationship, if he left me here I wouldn’t have much of a future. I would be looked at as ruined, as used and useless. I had no doubt in my mind that I would be kicked to the curb by most, unless my father took me back in.   
I wanted to believe that he would, but Loki’s cautioning words of not counting on my father had been eating at me. And I was afraid that they were true. Would my father ever be able to call me daughter again?   
“Will I stay here or…”   
Loki’s expression was still enigmatic, the hard lines of his face and eyes not giving anything away. But it was the touch of his hand that let me know what he was feeling. He lifted his hand to my face, lightly brushing the hair from my face before cradling my cheek gently. Keeping my face within his palm he leaned in close to me. “You’ll be with me. Wherever I go, you will follow.”   
Relief passed through my body, slackening my shoulders slightly and I leaned forward to kiss my captor and lover. I would gladly follow him wherever he wanted to go.   
Our lips connected gently at first, but with each movement of his strong lips against mine, the urgency and need multiplied. My hands that had wrapped themselves around his neck frantically moved to the belt of his tunic. Fingers stumbling over themselves they struggled to unbuckle the garment, but once it was free they wasted no time in getting him out of them.   
Loki’s mouth was wet and hot against mine; devouring my mouth with his tongue as it slipped inside and tantalizingly stroked me. He wrapped his arms around my back, gripping tightly onto my sides. I gasped slightly at the pressure he applied and smiled against him.   
Feeling his burning hands move towards the ties that held up my top I leaned back, not letting his fingers undress me as I had done him. I grinned faintly and as I kept my eyes glued to his I unbuckled his trousers. Once they hung low on his hips I slowly crawled down off the mattress, positioning myself in front of him.   
He groaned roughly as I dragged my nails gently down his chest, watching as small red marks appeared on his pale skin. Smirking, I kissed his chest as my hand found its way beneath his trousers, feeling the hard length of him. Loki’s hands gripped themselves in my hair, tightening and untightening their hold. His grasp intensified when I covered his nipple with my mouth.   
He growled deep in his chest as I sucked, giving two hard pulls before flicking with my tongue. I continued my way downward, trying not to smile at the way he gasped and tried to regain his breathing. He had dark hair that appeared just above his navel and I relished in it, following the trail with my lips till I got to the waist of his pants.   
I positioned myself between his legs and pulled his pants down lower, freeing him from their confines. I gently traced my fingers over him, sliding my thumb across the head, the pre-cum letting the sensations build dangerously.   
I swallowed deeply, unsure of my actions. I had asked another servant who had been known to pleasure many soldiers when they visited, what she found men liked. She told me this, and while I wasn’t sure about it, I had to trust her. After all, he seemed to like it so far.   
Heat pooled between my legs as adrenaline and fire ran through my veins. Sitting before him, between his legs with him standing over me sent a rush of desire through me. He was powerful and magnificent, and in this way I would worship him, the way I never did with my words, I would now with my lips.   
I kissed first and heard his sharp exhale. Then I lightly ran my tongue over his tip and nearly smiled at his whispered gasp. I twisted my tongue around him, making swirling motions before I took him between my lips.   
He was salty and hard in my mouth and I moved forward and back loving the feeling of him so intimately inside of me. I kept one hand wrapped around the base of him while the other latched itself onto his thigh. As I sped up Loki groaned loudly, making me feel confident and empowered. I ran my hand up his ass and up his back feeling the small layer of sweat beginning to form.   
My blood pumped hot in my veins as I tasted him, wanting more than I have ever before. Feeling hot and needy I moaned with him in my mouth and dug my nails into his muscles.  
“Ugh, Alya,” He moaned and I tried to take him deeper, getting used to the enormity of his size in my mouth. He cursed when he touched the back of my throat, winding his hands tightly in my hair and jerking my head back quickly.   
“Enough,” he rasped, his chest heaving violently as he bent down, grasping my shoulders and tossing me onto the mattress. I smiled wickedly at him as his lust filled eyes pierced me to the spot. A feral, ravenous demeanor had taken him over, and I had never before been so aroused.   
The way he looked at me, crawling over me sent my stomach clenching in such a way that left me breathless. My senses and nerves were alive and alert; each time I rubbed against the sheets the need for him only became more intense. I need him to touch me.   
As he crawled over my body I leaned up on my arms to kiss him, our mouths connecting with a clash that rocked both our bodies. His hand quickly came to my neck, closing tightly on my nape before moving into my hair. I gasped and moaned against his mouth, letting my tongue enter his mouth as his hands moved down my back before pressing me completely into the mattress.   
Suddenly he pulled away from me and I watched as his face contorted into a fierce, animal like snarl and ripped my top from my body, tearing the ties completely. I gasped at the sensation in surprise and at the slight sting against my skin.   
I looked back up at him where his eyes followed me closely, a smirk growing on his lips. He leaned back up over me, crushing his mouth against mine. I frantically wrapped my arms around him, through his hair, wanting to be closer.   
I moaned against him as his hardness pressed against me, rubbing deliciously against my slick heat. Lifting a leg up beside his hip I hoped to get closer to him, to signal how ready I was for him. Turning my head away from his I took his ear into my mouth and sucked lightly, his heady moans filling me with lust, consuming my entire body.   
Frantic with need Loki pulled me up so I was sitting on his lap, his cock achingly close to my entrance. Ignoring how ready I was, Loki kissed my lips heatedly, not letting me regain my breath. Hysteria hit me in a wave of pleasure as I rubbed myself against him, not being able to get enough. Unable to fulfill my pleasure frustrated me beyond measure and I nipped his lip.   
He yanked my hair backwards, sending a rush of pleasure down my spine to my vagina. I tipped my head back and felt his white hot lips sear their way down my throat before attacking one of my breasts.   
Each sweet tug and nip of his mouth on my nipple caused a jerk of my hips, which had me rubbing heedlessly over his arousal. “Please Loki,” I moaned roughly.   
“Please what?” He ground out.   
Not answering him I moved my hand to my skirt, wanting to take matters into my own hands and rip it off myself. Loki grasped my hands and confined them behind my back. “Please what?” He whispered against my breasts. “So soft,” he groaned to himself, licking a circle on my skin.   
“Please take me.”   
A breathless gasp escaped my lungs as he twisted me around and tore my skirt from around my hips. He bent over me and filled me in one deep thrust.   
Our moans mingled together in the air, our bodies stilling momentarily at the blast of erotic sensations that soared through our connected flesh. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, the confined, restricted feelings making my body coil with need.   
I felt his lips drag themselves across my shoulder as he thrust into me firmly, the burning fire inside of me spreading rapidly as fire through the forest. “By the time we’re finished my little dove, you won’t even remember your name.”  
I moaned as he pushed into me again and again, “If that’s true,” I gasped, “then you had better get to work.”  
A rough growl erupted from behind me as I suddenly felt his hands spear through my hair and twist themselves into fists, entwining my hair around his knuckles. Slowly, but firmly he pulled my head back causing my back to arch dramatically till he could bend down and press his lips against mine.   
I put my arms out in front of me, bracing myself as he pushed into me, letting me feel his strength in the most primal way he could. I moaned against him as he pulsed and pressed and thrust, getting faster and faster.   
He tore his lips from mine and curled an arm around me, roughly kneading my breast. “Do you like this?”   
“Yes,” I breathed, wanting more.   
His hand moved down my body, leaving a fire hot trail behind. When his hand reached my aching centre he touched my clitoris, causing me to moan his name breathlessly.   
“Oh yes,” he groaned behind my ear, “You’re so fucking good Alya.”   
I moaned and pushed back into him, but slowly began losing control over my body as he touched me. My muscled were coiling tightly and the heat of his breath cascaded down my shoulders, making my head feel foggy.   
Without warning, Loki picked up speed, using one hand on my clit to push me back at the same time as driving me forward towards the edge of the cliff at the same time as gripping my hair fiercely as he pushed forward.   
He thrust his hips faster, slamming into me, making my breasts bounce slightly and my breath hitched. I gripped his hand at the juncture between my thighs, “I’m so close Loki. So close,” I whispered.   
“Tell me.” He commanded.   
“Loki, please!” I cried as the ecstasy built dangerously inside of my body. I felt as though I was going to explode if he didn’t push me over the edge.   
“Say it,” He ground out with a moan and gasp.  
“Please my King!”   
He growled behind me and his hand moved frantically against me while he slammed wildly into me.   
I cried out loudly as everything came to a hilt, sending me into the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced. I felt like a God myself as my body began to convulse, twist and turn in its sweet agony as the massive sensations of pleasure raced to get out, but Loki kept me confined, stuck into the arched position which only caused the pleasure to stay longer. I closed my eyes with the pain of ecstasy and curled my toes with its delicious taste.   
As I came to, and opened my eyes I realized Loki had changed positions and I was now flat on my back, looking up at him. My vision came into focus and I stared up at Loki, who was pressing into me slowly, his eyes glued to mine.   
He pulled out, then pushed back inside, all the while staring unblinking into my eyes. His face curled into a snarl for a moment, trying to remain in control of the lust that was peaking inside of him. “You’re mine,” he growled.  
“Yes,” I sighed into his thrusts, keeping my eyes connected with his own.  
I wrapped my hands around his back and dug my nails into his skin at the pleasure he gave me. In and out he pushed as he bent down lower, resting his elbow on my shoulder and putting his hand on the top of my head, using me as a leverage to push into.   
“Mine,” he groaned looking into my very soul.   
“Yes.” The constant contact of looking into his dark eyes as he slid into me made me feel more a part of him than ever and I wondered if he felt the same. It was as if because of this moment, I was truly his. Truly branded as his forever.  
Suddenly, the pleasure had reached its peak and he clamped his eyes shut and came inside me. Collapsing onto me I clutched him to me, breathing in the sweat and sweet smell of him. Shudders passed through his body over top of me and I held him tighter. I was his, and he was my King.   
We fell sleep in one another’s arms that night, and I didn’t want any of this to ever end. I was finally happy. 

Groggily I wake, confused to see the darkness still in the sky. I looked to my side to find Loki had gone.   
“Get up and put on these clothes.” I turned to see Loki toss some clothes onto the bed. He was pulling on his leather armour, looking serious and ready for war.   
“What’s going on?” I asked sitting up slowly before hearing the hollering outside the window.   
Loki quickly appeared at my bedside and pulled me from my warm spot beneath the coves. Frowning, he cupped my face in my hands. “Put on the clothes Alya.”   
I jump as the door breaks down and a familiar guard who fought with my father charged in, a large spear in his hands. Loki’s lip curled ferociously as he picked up his giant mace and swung it, hitting the guard in the side of the head.   
“Let’s go Alya!” He urged, snapping me out of my daze.   
I picked up the garments he had tossed on the bedding and quickly slipped them on. They were the same green clothes I had worn when Loki had come to me for the second time. The green and gold ones which I knew now were his signature colors. As he grasped my wrist and tugged me from the room I wondered if it had any bearing on the choice.   
I followed him through the halls of the castle, the echoes of screams and hollers following us with a deadly promise. Before we turned the corner that lead to the stairs Loki turned to me and pushed me inside a small nook in the wall.   
“Stay here until I come back to get you Alya.”   
I was about to open my mouth to beg him to stay when arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his neck. Loki twisted back, a chocking gasp leaving his lips. Panic struck my spine and I looked around frantically for something to use to help Loki.   
I spotted a pot that held a growing baby plant and picked it up. It was heavy as I lifted it above my head and hit the assailant over his own head.   
He staggered and sputtered for a moment, but it hadn’t even knocked him out. Loki, whose face had been turning red suddenly tuned blue, his eyes transforming into their frost giant red. With a snarl he reached out his blue hand wrapped it around the man’s throat.   
I watched in fascinated horror as the man’s skin froze immediately, a frost taking over the tanned skin. After only a few short seconds the man’s entire body was covered in the frost and dropped solidly to the ground when Loki let go of him.   
When he turned back to me he’d turned back to his normal form. “Alya,” He breathed and I ran to him, throwing my arms around his shoulders, not realizing how afraid for him I was till then.   
He pulled away from me and took my face in his hands, kissing me fiercely as he held onto me tightly. As his lips pressed against mine I could feel his anger, his doubt and worry. And his love.   
The kiss ended much too quickly and he pushed me back into the small hiding place. He pressed one more small kiss to my lips before stepping back. “Wait for me.”   
And then he was gone.   
I brought my hands together, entwining them tightly in my anxiety. I prayed Loki would be alright, that he would come back soon. I heard someone outside my hiding place and held my breath, not wanting to give away my position.   
“You!”   
Unexpectedly I was dragged from my spot from a tall man. My eyes widened as they focused in on Vidar. “You little cunt!” He spat and slapped me across the face.   
I slid across the floor from the impact of his hit as it felt as though my eye was going to explode out of its socket. Pressing a hand to my cheek only to look up at Vidar as he came charging towards me. “Vidar!” I cried out to stop him, holding my hands out.   
He grasped my arms tightly, cutting off the circulation. “You were supposed to kill him! You’re on his side now?!” He screamed into my face.   
Seeing him begin to reach for his knife I started twisting and struggling to eradicate myself from his hold. “Stop moving!” He cursed and lifted the knife to my throat.   
“Stop Vidar! Not yet!” A strong booming voice sounded from behind him.  
“Father!” I cried with relief and happiness. I pushed against Vidar and he let me get up. I ran to my father and wrapped my arms around his neck.   
Not feeling him return the embrace I stepped back. As I looked into his eyes I realized I had missed his last words ‘not yet’. “Father, what do you mean…”  
His face contorted into disgust as he looked over me. “Look at you, look at what you’ve become. A traitor…a little slut. You’re not my daughter.”   
He lifted his hand then and everything went black. 

 

Waking up I touched my head gently as a pounding settled in.   
“She’s waking.” I heard someone say in the distance.  
I opened my eyes when a cold cloth touched my forehead. There was a woman sitting beside me with golden red hair…she was beautiful. “Just take it easy dear. You’re safe now.”  
I raised my hand to take off the cloth so I could sit up but stopped when I heard her gasp. Without a word she took my hand in hers and stared at the ring on my finger, the one with the snakes, the one Loki had given me.   
“Thor,” she called and turned around to see a large blonde man. “You must see this,” she said and he walked forward.   
Before he could reach the bed I tore my hand away from the woman and went to shift backwards away from them. As I shifted backwards I reached the end of the mattress I had been laid on and fell off the edge. I hit the floor with a harsh pain and quickly stood on my legs. “Who are you?” I demanded.  
The large man took a step towards me, “Don’t be afraid.”  
“Get back!” I yelled. “Who are you?”   
The woman stood and I turned my gaze to her. “My name is Frigga, and this is my son Thor. I believe you know my other son, Loki.”

 

12

I frowned and looked between the giant and his mother. “Loki’s your son?” I asked as the shock laced itself around my voice. The large man took a step towards me and I backed up a few steps before changing my stance.   
Setting my feet apart, my long skirt giving way to the slit in the side I stared him down. “Keep your distance giant.” I tried to keep my chest from heaving up and down as my breathing rushing into and out of my body.  
“You’ve seen Loki,” he said in wonder before looking me over. He took in my person, my hair, arm bracelet, garments and navel ring, everything before looking at my hand. “Mother,” he turned back to the woman Frigga.   
“Yes Thor,” she spoke softly before looking back at me. “Please child-”  
“I’m not a child.”  
She looked down for a moment before looking back up at me with a small smile. “We’re not here to hurt you.” She sat back slightly, “Please sit, and have something to eat.”  
I slowly stepped towards the small mattress, keeping an eye on the man named Thor. I stayed silent and watched as Frigga had people bring in some food and drink for me, then another with some clothes.   
“I wasn’t sure which type of garment you would be most comfortable wearing, so I had two types brought for you.”  
“Thank you,” I replied, completely unsure of what else to say. The truth was, I was going through a bad case of whip lash. One moment I was with Loki, happy, then there was the friction with my father, and now I was in a place I didn’t recognize, with people I only had suspicions about.   
I looked around the room, a golden glow reflecting off of everything the light touched. Tall, sheen curtains hung down low from the high ceiling, framing a fire place which burned brightly, crackling with life.   
“By what name do they call you?” Thor asked me suddenly, his low voice echoing through the room.   
Alya,” I answered him, my voice strong. I looked around the room, almost as though I was looking for Loki.  
I shivered, wanting nothing more than for Loki to be here, to take care of everything. To tell me what was going on. And I also wanted him there because with him I felt centered, as though even if I didn’t know how things would work out-I knew they would. “You said Loki was your son?”   
“Yes,” Frigga nodded. “Is..” She trailed off into silence, looking away from me as I silently chewed on a grape.   
“Is Loki alright?”   
“Umm…” I began nervously. “I’m not sure what you mean by OK. But he was healthy the last time I saw him. Before…” My voice faded as I remembered what happened with my father. I grimaced and touched my sore cheek.   
“Here,” Thor said and held out a cold cloth. “It should help with the pain.”   
“You were saying, Loki was doing well?” Frigga continued.   
“Uh, yes.”   
“How long had he been there? In your realm I mean?”   
I frowned, thinking it an odd question. “About five months maybe? Perhaps more?”   
I watched as she looked over me and felt incredibly self-conscious. There was something about her, something otherworldly. It seemed as though she could see inside of me. She picked up my hand and this time I gently took it away from her, uncomfortable with the contact. “There are some things that I can see Alya. Things beyond what others can see.”  
“Like what?” I paused then kept going before she could answer. “What happened to me?”  
“You were the key Alya,” Thor spoke. “Somehow you were able to break the force field Loki had put up. And once you broke it, it stayed open; our forces were able to get through and take back the city.”  
“What about Loki?” I asked stuffing down the nervousness I felt.   
Loki looked away and tightened his jaw. I looked towards Frigga and she grimaced, worry showing on her features. “There’s been no word of my son.”  
I frowned at the unclear ring in her voice. The thing about being able to see the truth in people’s words was that people would tell half-truths. And sometimes it’s about the interpretation. I knew that she truly did believe she was his mother, but biologically-she was no more his mother than I was my father’s daughter.   
“You’re not really his mother,” I said softly.   
“I have raised him since he was an infant,” she said with gentleness in her voice. “He is my son.”  
A movement to my left caught my eye and I saw my father. “Alya!” He rushed to me with a worried look on his face.   
Before he could reach me and before I stood up from the mattress, Thor put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his progress. “Alya,” my father breathed, his eyes searching my face. “I am so sorry.”   
I glared back at him. “You should know better than to lie to me.”  
All eyes in the room turned to him and his lips twitched awkwardly. “Alya, I’m bot lying. I’m telling you the truth.”   
I shook my head and disregarded him, unwilling to put up with his lies. I reached out then and popped a grape into my mouth, the juices bursting over my tongue. I jumped slightly when Frigga touched her hand to my abdomen.   
“Hey,” I said and pushed her hands off of me. “What are you doing?”  
She didn’t answer me, but instead she brought a hand to her chest and another to her mouth. After a moment she placed her hands gracefully in her lap and turned to her golden son. “Thor, you should leave,” Frigga said, looking away from me and to Thor. “And so should you Captain.”   
“Mother,” he spoke, trying to decline.   
“Please son.”  
“I want to hear what it is you’ve seen,” my father joined.  
“I want both of you out.”  
Growing impatient with the nonsense I put strength into my vocal chords and said, “Just tell me what it is you saw.”  
Frigga brushed back a stray curl and touched one of the garments that had been placed on the bed. “I wasn’t sure which style you would feel more comfortable in,” She stated changing the subject, clearly not wanting to say it in front of the men. “Surely you aren’t very comfortable in what you’re wearing-”  
“I’ve been wearing it for five months,” I cut in, still wanting to know what she had to tell me.  
“Oh,” she looked thoughtful for a moment. “I brought you two fashions that are quite popular here in Asgard.” She picked up a long, beautiful, shimmering dress. “And since you’re clearly Loki’s woman I thought green would be appropriate.”  
I stared down at the low collared dress, the beauty of it ensnaring my gaze. Picking up some of the fire light, the gold patches against the green made me think of Loki in his black shirt with green offset and hints of gold. I had to find him.  
“And if you don’t prefer the long gowns, then you can have our warriors style.” She picked up the pieces of the leather garment and held them in her lap, staring at them silently. “These ones remind me of my sons armour.” She smiled weakly and it only hurt to watch, because I missed him too. I was worried and could only imagine how she must feel.   
She caressed the leather softly and looked up at me after a second. “While he was there,” she paused, “how did he seem? Happy?”  
I stared back at her for a few moments, debating on whether or not I should continue on with wanting to know what she saw, or tell her what I perceived of her son, the God who was very much a part of me. Would I tell her that he was cold and distant? Harsh to command and wanted to lead an army to Asgard to overthrow her husband?   
I leaned forward slightly, “Tell me what you saw.”  
She swallowed, preparing to start on a serious subject. “This is a sensitive subject. Best not for mens ears.” She twisted around to see my father and her son. “Please leave.”  
“Mother-”  
“Out,” she commanded and they both left.   
Once they left she set the leather back on the bed and took my hand in hers once again. “This is quite a delicate thing for me to talk about with you my dear. But I must ask,” She paused, her blue eyes staring straight into mine.   
“Go ahead.”  
“Have you been with any man other than my son?”   
The surprise I felt crash into me quickly faded and I had to remind myself that this woman ‘knew’ things, could ‘see’ things, just as I could tell truth from lie. “No.”  
She paused and took a small breath, though still managed to look composed. “It was consensual?” She asked with raised brows.   
“Yes,” I said quickly, defending him. I don’t know why I had said it so quickly, but the need to let them know he had never done so was something that was incredibly important to me. Even the first time he had come to my bed, it wasn’t ever truly forced.   
“You don’t need to feel attacked dear girl,” she said softly. “We don’t want you to feel as though you have to defend yourself. You are safe here.” She smiled sweetly at me then, taking me aback as she gave my hands a small squeeze. “You carry my grandchild within you.”  
“What?” I gasped and it felt as though I had been punched in the gut, all the air inside of me leaving in a large rush. I clutched my stomach and bent my head to look at it. Somehow, with my gift I knew that she was telling the truth and the need to have Loki with me now grew ever more fierce.   
“I will not let anyone get to you,” she reassured me needlessly. I wasn’t afraid. Frigga then nodded to the ring, lightly touching it with a finger, “And my son has thought of that as well.”  
Just as I was about to ask her what she meant by the gesture my father’s voice roared from the entrance. “Pregnant?!”   
I turned and saw him, staring with such feral hate that I had never seen before. The unbridled rage contorted his features and he snarled just before rushing after me.  
I was able to stand up and put out my arms to ward him off as he reached me. “You traitorous cunt! How could you?” He roared, shaking me by the shoulders. “I never would have brought you into my home if I’d known you would give yourself over to the devil!”  
“Stop it father!” I yelled, tears forming into my eyes. “I haven’t betrayed you! Please!”   
“And now you have a demon inside of you. You are not my daughter!” He yelled and before I knew it, his eyes went to the jeweled snake that hung from my navel and grasped it with his hand.   
“No!” A scream tore from my throat as he ripped the piercing out of my skin. Pain soared through my body and I pushed against his chest with all my might, willing him away from me.   
Suddenly my father flew across the room through the air, landing only after hitting the wall. I didn’t know how I did it, how it was possible, but I wasn’t exactly concerned with it at the moment. The pain from my stomach ebbed quickly as the rage inside of me burned hotter and brighter inside than I had ever felt before.   
I glared at the man who I once called father. Slowly I began making my way to him, and I opened my mouth to scream at him. “How could you!” I clutched my hand to my abdomen, the blood seeping through slowly. “I loved you. I did everything for you. Do you know how hard I tried to be perfect at fighting, at throwing knives, because I knew that I would never be good enough for you!”  
I was now screaming down at him as he looked up and flinched. “I’ve been ostracized ever since I could remember, and your only solution was to turn a blind eye?!”  
I stepped closer, bending my head low so he was right beneath my feet. I pointed my finger at him, “And if you had just been able to take care of yourself, I never would have sacrificed myself for you. This is all your fault.”  
I reached my hand out to him again, thinking of what it would be like to send him flying once more. It was his fearful flinch that stopped my outstretch arm and caused me to bring it to my navel, covering my other hand.   
I took a few steps back. “Get out,” I whispered darkly, the fury inside barely controlled.   
He stood and took a step towards me, “Alya-”  
“Get out!” I screamed, my booming voice echoing off the high walls. Inside, my body was shaking, blood boiling-hardly contained. But on the outside I was still, still and calm.   
He quickly left the room and I clenched my fists, closing my eyes with the intent of calming myself enough to turn to Frigga and Thor. My nostrils were flared and my heart pounded wildly. And though my pulse raced, my breath remained in control.   
Slowly I turned towards the only two left in the room. Thor looked upset and Frigga seemed contemplative. Silence ensued and I wasn’t exactly sure what I should say. Beneath the rage that pounded there were tears and I knew that once I was alone they would come to the surface.   
Still uncertain of the words that I should speak I let my eyes wander back to the garments on the mattress. With my back straight and shoulders back I walked towards them.   
Hands still on my numb stomach I looked over the green shimmering dress and quickly passed over it. I gazed at the black leather, the accents of green in the fabric and the golden metal. This garment set had black leather pants, a green top, joined with a black corset with many buckles adorning it. A larger belt also accompanied the set along with knee high boots.   
The corset was meant to cover the green shirt, buckles covering the entire front and four buckles reaching back as straps to hook around the back of my neck. There were hooks on the one side so as to make it possible for me to put it on by myself. There were strategically placed studs along the leather, connecting straps to straps. The length of the corset was shorter in the front than in the back and the shoulders of the green shirt flared out with heavy gold coloured metal.   
“Thor, order some ice for Alya,” Frigga told her son. “Please sit Alya, we need to dress your wound.”  
I began to reach out a hand towards the garments, but pulled back once I saw the blood drip from my skin. I clenched my jaw as the numb feeling seeped from me, the adrenaline draining out of my veins and the pain replaced it.   
I gestured to the black, gold and green outfit. “I would like to wear that one.” And for some reason, I couldn’t wait to put it on.   
As a servant brought in ice and bandages I thought of the baby. I wondered if it was a boy or a girl. I wondered where Loki was and what he would say. Would he be happy? Would he want the baby?   
Staring down at my ring I prayed that he would come for me, that I could find him. I wanted nothing more than to have him back, to be here for me and our unborn child.   
And I wanted to let him know that I understood now. I understood how he could denounce the man who raised him; how he wanted nothing more than for the man to burn. 

 

 

13

 

I took a deep breath and placed my hands on the edge of the hot stone bench beside my thighs. The sun beat down heavily on the top of my head as I looked across the garden, taking in the beauty of the flowers and the leaves as the light illuminated them. There was beauty, peace and serenity in the garden. Yet, as I sat in the very midst of it all, all I could feel was the ugly, confusing turmoil that came with the events that were now days past.  
I watched a hummingbird flap its wings rapidly as it flew to a nearby flower. It was bright and beautiful, it’s only job in the world- gathering food. Looking away from it I thought of the lonely nights I had spent here in Asgard.   
The first night I wept. Bombarded with feelings of insufficiency, failure and inadequacy I hid my face in my pillow and let my tears soak the thin fabric. The protection of my anger left me, leaving me to grimace in pain as my body registered the rip in my skin on my belly.   
After the scene with my father, Frigga requested someone to take care of my wound and lead me to a room, which was deemed mine, for the time being. She told me not to worry about my father, but to be happy about the new life that was growing inside of me.   
Once she had left me I allowed the hot tears to flow from my eyes, and wished Loki was with me.   
Thinking of him and how much I missed him, how much I craved his nearness, I wondered once again what would he think of the baby. Loki was not a tender man, but I knew he wouldn’t abandon me or our child, and he wouldn’t be like Odin or my father.  
The second night I cried myself to sleep again. There had still been no word of Loki and I had been kept away from ‘The Captain’. I had been ordered to rest.   
And it was by the third day when I truly needed the rest and gladly took it.   
It was the fourth night, last night, when my eyes remained dry. Instead of crying, I felt the tender ache inside my chest, slowly ripping itself apart from the pain of betrayal and decided I would push away the feelings of helplessness and I pull myself together.   
I realized that when I felt angry, my helplessness would disappear and in its place I would feel a flickering glow of power within myself. The anger enabled me to bandage my heart and seal it, protect it. The more I let the resentment nurture me, the less I needed Loki to rescue me. Now I just waited, waited and smiled at the thought of our reunion.   
I looked down at my hand, where the two snakes curled around my finger and gave a small grin, stretching my lips slightly. The ring had protected me; Loki had given me some of his power.   
The day after the power of the ring had pushed my father back, Frigga told me what she understood about it.   
“It’s power is,” she paused thoughtfully, “immeasurable. It all depends on you; how much power is released and its capacity is unable to be tested because it’s you who controls it.”  
“So he gave it to me to protect me.”  
She nodded. “Yes, but you must know Loki, he is quite possessive. He always wanted his things to only be his and no one else’s.”  
“I know,” I answered finding it slightly odd how she had said ‘I must know’. She kept looking at the ring, even picked up my hand to stare at it.  
“Can you take it off?” She asked as she raised a hand to move it off my finger.   
I pulled away quickly. Our eyes connected and I took a breath. “He told me to never take it off.”  
Leaning her head to the side, her eyes studied me for a while before turning back to the ring. “Did he tell you why?”  
Furrowing my brow, I touched the ring gently. After a moment I gave a small shake of my head. “No. No, he didn’t.”  
Without looking at her I began to slide the ring off my finger, not because I didn’t like it, or because I didn’t want Loki anymore, but simply because I was curious. What could be dangerous about taking it off? He probably just didn’t want me to take it off because of its power to protect me.  
Before the ring could completely slide off my finger a violent shock ran straight up my arm to my shoulder, contorting my hand so the ring could not escape my finger. “Ah,” I gritted through my teeth as the pain had my blood rushing and heart racing. Trying to withstand the pain I used my free hand to pull the ring back on my finger.   
Biting my lip as I struggled to bring my labored breathing back to normal I closed my eyes. “What was that?” I asked darkly, still not opening my eyes.   
She didn’t answer until I looked up at her. I knew that the pain was making my face contort into a fierce glare but I didn’t bother trying to change it.   
“It seems that my son has connected you two. Because of that ring,” she nodded to it, “Loki will always have a connection to you. You’re both joined.”  
My already furrowed brow furrowed further. “You mean he can cause me pain whenever he feels like it?”  
“No, dear. It means that he will be aware of your whereabouts and if you are in danger or not.”  
“I wasn’t in danger just then, so how did he do that to me?”  
She looked away then and folded her hands in her lap. “I don’t believe he did it directly. I think it’s built into the ring, that it will be that way forever, unless Loki removes the enchantment.” She paused, not continuing until she saw my face fill with anger, “But I can feel its power and… you are mortal, are you not?”  
“Yes,” I replied, pursing my lips.  
“With this he has also given you longer life.” Frigga smiled gently, “He has given you a great gift.”

I shook my head at the memory of Frigga’s words and looked back up at the flower to see that the humming bird had flown away. I didn’t know how to feel about the long life. ‘He didn’t even give me a choice!’ Loki had given me a weapon, but also a tracker, and it was the latter that wasn’t sitting quite well with me. The thing that bothered me most about it was my lack of rights; he didn’t tell me about it and he didn't give me a choice in the matter. Loki hadn’t even informed me of anything.   
“Let us use her to lure Loki back to Asgard.”   
I perked up at the familiar sound of ‘The Captain’s’ voice. Hearing the footsteps nearing the small area of the garden I quickly got up and crouched myself behind the large hedge signalling another opening from the garden.  
“Do you want me to torture the girl?” It was Odin.  
“If that is what it would take.” My chest constricted at his words and I resisted the urge to make myself known.  
“And the ring?”  
“What exactly does it do Odin?”  
They were walking closer. “It protects her. We cannot touch her in a harmful way without her first night reoccurring.”  
“If we took it from her while she slept-”  
“No. My wife tells me Loki is connected to it. It would wake the girl if we take it from her.”  
“So what can we do?”  
“It is possible to charge her with treason to her own world,” Odin said thoughtfully, then sighed. “I had thought I left all of this behind me.”  
“Left what, your Grace?”  
“Lying to my wife and pulling puppet strings.” Odin sighed. “When I separated the worlds and cast out the Frost Giants and your ancient King, I hadn’t realized I would still have to fight to keep it all buried. My mistake was taking that baby.”  
Frowning behind the bush I realized that Loki hadn’t been exaggerating. It was all Odin. When I first arrived here and was greeted by him I thought him a stern but kind man. But after hearing all this I knew that Loki was right…Odin was never the rightful Ruler. The Lords of my land belonged here in this beautiful place, but were ripped away from it. And Loki belonged to Jotunheim. The true king of Jotunheim.   
Disgust built inside me as I realized how much Odin had taken from everyone. Birthrights and lands, entire lives. He was despicable and repugnant. And though I didn’t want to acknowledge it, it would be hard to believe that Frigga didn’t know anything about it, even if all she did was turn a blind eye.   
My longing for Loki intensified as my righteous anger fumed. His goal was to take back the realms and give them to their rightful heirs, and I was going to help him burn down this farce of a reign.   
The footsteps passed through the garden, leading away from me and I stood up straight, the stitches in my stomach stretching slightly, making me wince. The back of my corset relaxed behind me and I straightened my shoulders, the leather rubbing against itself. I placed my hand on my stomach, still in awe that there was something, someone inside of me. Someone who was a part of Loki and a part of me.   
“I will protect you until your father comes my baby,” I whispered and tightened my jaw. I was going to have to be on guard, because if they charged me with treason then I would be stuck here, or it would at least be more difficult for Loki to come for me.   
Four days had passed since I had arrived here and I pondered how much longer it would be until my lover came. And when he did I would join his crusade.

On my way to my room that night, escorted by a maid who would check my bandage once I changed, my father passed by me.   
“Alya,” he called once I was a few steps past him.  
I stopped but didn’t turn to face him. “Yes?” I asked, head turned only slightly towards him, not enough to see him.   
“I’m sorry for what I did to you.”  
I turned sideways to finally lay my eyes on him, “Do you not know better by now that you can’t lie to me?”  
“Ah, yes.” He nodded and smiled. “Odin told me what you are.”  
“And what am I?” I spat, turning to face him fully.  
“You can see the truth. There’s only one of you born every two millennia. It’s no wonder Loki wants you.”  
Ignoring the shot I glared at him, “And when did the Great Allfather tell you this?”  
“When he gave you to me.”   
I hid my shock, feeling like I was hit with a brick with how deep the betrayal went. “So you knew why I was so different this entire time. But you never told me.” I thought of the nights when I would come home in tears as a young girl who was unsure and afraid of herself. He would told me to keep my power a secret, but never that I was somehow important. Never.  
“We had hoped that you would play some part in keeping the kingdoms safe.” He scoffed, “But all you have done was cause trouble.”  
Having heard enough of him I turned away.  
“You are a pestilence Alya. It would have been better had I never brought you here.” I stopped once again and turned sideways to glare at him. “This is all of your fault,” he said strongly.  
I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him on his knees, begging for my forgiveness. “You cannot begin to know how much I hate you,” I told him darkly and started to walk away.  
With each and every step I took towards my room the hatred and rage in my heart grew stronger. He would mourn this day and all the days he had lied to me. He would eventually beg for my forgiveness.   
I would make sure of it.

Sleep did not come that night. I waited for Loki, and I waited to be taken away to the dungeons as a traitor. I sat for a while in my night gown before changing back into my silk shirt and leather and preparing to leave.   
As the darkness continued to grow within me, I ended up finding the concept of waiting for things to happen ludicrous and plain absurd. I wanted to do something, not to stand idly by while things continue happening to me.   
Finding out I was a truth seer changed things, though I didn’t exactly know what it meant. I was sure Loki did, and he would tell me. I didn’t want ‘the captain’s’ words to mean anything to me, to have any value, but there was a slight feeling of suspicion, that it might have been the only reason Loki had kept me close. But why hadn’t he used me for it?  
Things started out being only about Loki and Odin alone, but with everything that I learned and with everything that happened this week, it had grown to being about so much more than just the two of them. I pulled on the golden cuffs and secured them around my forearms. I tried think of somewhere I could find a weapon before I realized I had the ring.   
It had only happened once, against ‘The Captain’, but as I stared at it I contemplated the possibility of being able to use it by sheer will.  
I walked to the vanity mirror and stretched my hand out towards the small chair. I imagined the wood splintering, combusting with my power. But nothing happened. Frowning, I tried again without any results.  
I lowered my hand and clenched my jaw. It was possible that it was circumstantial and I needed to be threatened for it to work. But that wasn’t what I wanted.  
I lifted my hand once again and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the things I felt that night.   
I opened myself up to the pain, both physical and emotional, I thought of the blood dripping from my navel, the loss of a father, the fear of a father…and hopelessness. Opening my eyes I embraced all of the feelings, willing them to make an impact.   
When nothing happened, I let out a frustrated, angry cry and thrust my hand towards it once more.   
It slid across the floor and hit the wall. It was still intact, but I had moved it. I smiled at the accomplishment and my chest was suddenly heaving from the adrenaline. The emotion I had been missing was anger. The adrenaline and the power shot through me and I could still feel the tingling. I bit my lip slightly and my smile grew wider. I couldn’t wait to try again.  
I lifted my hand to the mirror that reflected my image and prepared myself. I jumped slightly when I heard a noise from the window and I turned towards it. I saw the trees outside sway from the wind and the curtains billow slightly inside, but nothing else.   
I walked towards it and quietly closed the windows, latching the small lock inside. Once it was locked I looked out, still searching for something that could have made the noise. Something wasn’t right.   
“Hello Alya.”  
I whirled around to see Loki behind me and smiled at the sight. My smile quickly faded at his intense glare.   
“We have to talk,” he growled, lifting his hand in front of my face before everything went black.

 

 

14

Birds chirped in the distance and I turned over, pulling the soft white blanket over my face. Exhaustion added weight to my limbs, causing me to pray for sleep to come back to me. I didn’t want to face the realities that were waiting for me.  
I didn’t want to remember being adopted, being an outcast, stared at, untrusted and thought of as a freak. I didn’t want to remember how easy it was for my father to disown me. I remembered him tearing the piercing from my naval, angry at me and my pregnancy.   
Feeling intensely vulnerable once again, I tucked my knees into my chest, wanting to make myself feel smaller, more compact. I had always felt a sense of detachment from my father, but I had thought if I had tried hard enough that he would truly love me, truly think of me as his daughter. For a moment I wished that I was there again and that I could scream at him.  
Thinking now of the efforts I had made learning the techniques with daggers and other blades in order to bond with him, then staying up late in order to bake the bread and soup for the next day. I had made myself exhausted for his love and approval. But I received nothing in return.   
I received nothing but disownment and hatred. With closed eyes it was as if I could still hear his voice suggesting Odin to have me tortured. And when he told me he was sorry, I knew he was lying. Then I realized that he had kept from me who I truly was, the power that I had.   
For my entire life I felt like an alien with my powers, and he only affirmed it when he told me to keep it a secret. Now he was done with me, and so I was done with him, with all of them.   
I opened my eyes beneath the blankets and made the commitment to finish trying to live up to other people’s standards. I was no longer going to try and win them over to make them love me. It didn’t matter. I was going to be a mother, and I had Loki.   
I would never let my father hurt me again, him or anyone else. In fact, I vowed that whoever tried to hurt me would pay dearly for it. I would never be the victim again.  
A tear slowly rolled down my cheek, falling past my ear and into my hair. I hadn’t realized that I had, indeed, been a victim for so many years. I hadn’t realized that I was submitting myself so quickly to everything that went on, not knowing that I should have had more. I should have grown up with friends like everyone else did, with parents who loved me unconditionally.   
I straightened my legs and sat up, letting my eyes adjust to the sunlight as it shined through the large window. I was in a small room unlike any I had ever been in before.   
It was as though I was at the very top of a house, the ceiling forming a triangle on the walls. The slanted ceiling directly opposite where I slept had a large window, only the grey clouds and the tops of trees could be seen.   
“You can see the moon at night when it shines.”  
I turned to the entrance and saw Loki there. He looked so different, and wore strange clothing. His dark locks were short now, a slight curl in the strands, ending just below his ears. He wore a soft looking blue shirt, with buttons, the top couple undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He leaned against the frame of the door and had his hands dipped into his trousers, a strange material I had never seen before.   
“Did it shine last night?” I was touched, knowing that the only reason he mentioned it was because he knew I loved the moon. But the way he had mentioned it let me know he wasn’t happy with me.  
He looked towards the large window, his face tight and closed from emotion. “It did.”  
I threw my legs over the side of the mattress. It was then that I noticed my new clothes. I wore a black night gown that bunched around the top, one side hanging off my shoulder. The sleeves went down to my knuckles and the bottom of the gown only to my knees.   
I stood up from the mattress. “Where are we?” I asked, wanting to run to him in greeting, but knowing the moment wasn’t right. There was something bothering him and I didn’t want him to lash out.  
“Midgard, or Earth as they like to call it.”   
I walked forward, not stopping until I was standing right in front of him. “Why are we here?”  
Suddenly, Loki turned his face back to me, his green eyes sparkling with anger. “Did you enjoy your stay at Asgard?” He spat.  
I frowned. “No,” I said strongly. “No, in fact I didn’t. And speaking of Asgard, why did it take you so long to come to get me?”  
“Why did it take you so little time to change your loyalty?” He said coming off the frame of the door. He took step forward, making me take one back. “I had not imagined that it would take you only four days to betray me.”  
I became angry at his accusation. “Betray you? My loyalty has been with you this entire time!” I widened my stance, the bottom of the gown riding up, refusing to back away anymore.  
“Oh really?” he sneered, “Is that why you were in chains? Is that why you were held captive there?” His sarcasm was thick, heady in the air. “I didn’t see anyone torturing you.”  
He took another step forward and I pushed him back with open palms. Eyes wide I opened my mouth to yell at him. “Well perhaps you should have stayed away for another day!” To my own dismay I felt tears burn behind my eyes once again. “Because then maybe you would have found me tortured in a dungeon!”  
His frown grew deeper and I pressed on, pushing the tears back. “And what is this?” I lifted my hand to him, showing off the ring. “Do you realize how much pain I was in? How much that hurt? And tracking me? Are you insane?”  
Loki reached out and grasped my arms tightly, bringing me close to his chest. “Be grateful I can keep track of your whereabouts, otherwise I wouldn’t have found you as quickly as I did. And did you not hear me when I told you never to take it off? Even if you believed yourself to hate me?”  
I stayed silent, staring back at him angrily. “You should have told me why I shouldn’t.”  
He let go of me and I instantly felt the loss of contact that I had been waiting for. “Why did you take it off?”  
I opened my mouth but not a sound escaped me.  
He raised his voice slightly. “If your loyalty had not changed Alya,” he breathed in and stared down at me intensely. “Then tell me why you took off the ring and looked so comfortable with my enemy?” He grabbed my hair, twisted it around his fist and brought me back to him, chest to chest.  
“Don’t,” I growled at him. “You know better than to try getting answers from me this way.” I reached up and grabbed some of his hair between my fingers but didn’t tug on it. “Do not try to dominate me. It won’t get you anywhere.”   
One of his hands was in my hair, the other on my back. One of my hands was threaded in his dark locks while the other rested against his chest. Our faces were close as we breathed heavily, neither ond of us willing to back down.  
Loki didn’t acknowledge my comment, but I knew he understood it when he calmed slightly. “Just tell me why you tried to take it off. If you were still loyal to me, then tell me why?”   
I could see the doubt in his eyes, the suspicion and the hesitance. Loki didn’t want to believe I had betrayed him. He wanted to believe I was still his and that I have never truly left him. And I haven’t. I never would.  
I released the hair between my fingers and looked at him, really looked at him, the father of my unborn child, and my protector. It was strange how in the beginning he had tried to make me submit to him, but had actually been the one who ultimately freed me from my submissive state.   
Seeing him like that made my anger fade and realize that though it had taken me longer than I wanted, he had come for me. And what happened in Asgard wasn’t his fault. I lifted my hand to his cheek and let it rest there gently. “Loki-”  
“You’ve changed,” He stated, cutting me off and his grip in my hair loosened. “You’re different than before.”  
I looked down to the side momentarily. “A lot happened in those few days.” I let my hand run down his neck and rest on his trap muscle. “I only tried to take off the ring to see what would happen.”   
“Am I supposed to believe you?” He frowned suspiciously.  
I frowned right back at him. “I don’t know Loki. Am I lying to you?”  
He took a deep breath in and stared at me with frustration heavy in his eyes. I could see the struggle in his eyes, wanting to believe me, but not knowing if he truly could. After learning about Odin and what the man was really like gave me a new understanding of Loki’s childhood. And the betrayal of my own father shed light on his and how he must have felt.   
In my life there was no one I trusted but Loki. And I knew that it was difficult for him to trust me, though I could see he tried.  
It was that look of torn wills inside of him that caused me to show some compassion. I softened my frown and gazed into his eyes. “I know you told me not to. But you never told me what would happen and,” I smiled softly up at him, “since when have I ever just done something because you told me to?”  
“You should learn to trust me,” Loki said, his anger dissipating slightly. “You won’t try to take it off again.”  
I knew it wasn’t a question but I answered anyways, knowing he wanted a response. “No. It stays.” I grasped his shirt beneath my fingers loosely, the soft fabric bunching slightly. “Why did it take you so long? Where were you?”  
Face still unreadable he brought a hand to my waist and the other up to brush my hair back. “I had to wait for things to calm down. Everyone’s actions were spontaneous and I couldn’t find a guaranteed path inside. I came for you as soon as I could find a way. Though, I was surprised to find you in such a pampered room.”  
He said the last bit with a slight bite but I ignored it, refusing to acknowledge his residing unhappiness. I lifted my hand back up to cup his cheek once again, “I’ve missed you.”  
The fingers on my waist drifted down to my hip and tightened lightly as he leaned forward gradually and gently pressed his soft lips to mine.   
I sighed into him, having missed his touch terribly. Having him there with me, his strength and power, gave me just that in return. The feeling of his hands and lips on me centered me, helped me feel grounded.  
He pulled back slowly, “I’ve missed you as well Alya.”   
Now that he was here I felt as though I could finally relax, finally let my guard down. I was safe here, safe with Loki.  
I reached my hand up and touched the end of his dark locks, the short length of it allowing it to curl slightly. “You’ve cut your hair.”  
“It only appears this length here. Once we’re back it will be long again.”  
I let my head lean slightly to the side, “I kind of like it this length,” I said, letting one of his curls wrap around a finger. I realized our voices were hushed, almost intimate in the small room. “How long will we be here?” I asked and leaned forward, pressing my lips against his neck.   
“A few days,” He replied, his voice deep and smooth.   
I kissed down his throat to his collar bone. “And what are we to do for these few days?”  
I pulled away from him slightly, my nose brushing against his chin and jaw as I looked up into his darkening green eyes. He brought both of his hands up to frame my face.  
I pulled back an inch when he leaned forward to kiss me. Realizing I had moved back he frowned. I covered his hands with mine, curling them around his knuckles. “I need to tell you something.”  
He tilted his head down, his eyes piercing into mine. “Yes?”  
I stared right back at him and tightened my grip on his large hands. “You are never to leave me again,” I told him firmly. “Do you understand?”  
He smiled and chuckled softly. Loki raised his eyebrows and his green eyes sparkled as he gazed down at me. “Giving me orders again are you?”  
I moved my hands to grip the belt loops of his pants, and brought him towards me. “Yes,” I whispered and crushed my lips to his.  
As soon as our lips connected I wrapped my arms around his neck, suddenly impatient and desperate for him. His hands quickly moved around me and pulled me up against him.   
I was squeezed against him, our hearts beating wildly against our rib cages to reach the others’. I wanted this to last, I wanted to rip the clothes off of him, I wanted us to be able to take our time, and I wanted us to lose it.  
His tongue danced behind my lips, my own tongue gently rubbing against his. I felt him run his hand down my body, down the black gown and gently curled his fingers around the small hem.   
I pulled away from his lips and kissed my way to his jaw and down his neck, the feel of his vein pulsing beneath my lips sending an intoxicating shock through my blood straight to my heart.   
My insides clenched as he captured my ear between his teeth and sucked as he began to slowly pull the gown up my legs. I felt my knees quake slightly at his touch, and wetness began to pool between my thighs, aching to be soothed by him.  
I pushed against his lips firmly with my own before giving a small nip on his bottom lips as my hands began unbuttoning his shirt. With each button that came free, my dress came up another inch. And with each new space of flesh I uncovered I kissed his chest, savoring and worshiping each newly uncovered part of him.   
Once both his shirt and my gown lied on the floor I began frantically working on belt buckle.   
Loki’s chuckle made me start and look up at him. He was grinning down at me with a glint in his eyes, a proud and satisfied glint. “You can’t wait, can you dove?”  
As he said it he covered my hands with his own and intertwined our fingers, slowly pushing me back against the wall by the door.   
“Would you make me wait?”  
His gaze pierced mine as he pressed his hips against me, the arousal beneath his trousers a clear sign that he wanted me just as I did him. The thought of us together again made me shiver. Gradually, with the hint of a smirk he lifted my arms above my head.  
“Oh yes, Alya. I would make you wait,” he whispered and crushed his lips to mine.   
As the pressure of his lips intensified and the very smell of him intoxicated me, I felt him move his hands to capture both of my wrists firmly and trail his free hand down my arm. When his fingers touched the side of my breast I moaned against his mouth, wanting him to cover me, to fill his hand with the mound. Instead his fingers continued south, only stopping slightly before my underwear.   
I pushed my hips forward, urging him silently to continue, letting him know that I was ready. The sound of our heady breathing as we kissed aroused me even further and I pulled on his grip on my wrists, wanting to grab his hand myself or pull down my own underwear for him.  
I let out a small whimper of dissatisfaction when he pulled away from my lips. I looked up at him through hooded eyes to see his serious face, the sharp contours smooth as ever, his new short hair looking hotter than ever. “Did you miss me Alya?”   
Just as I breathed out a ‘yes’, he slipped his hand beneath the thin fabric. He groaned in response, his fingers running over my wetness, only teasing me. I gasped at the feeling of his cold hand and leaned forward to kiss his neck, but couldn’t keep it up as the erotic feelings pulsing within me controlled most of my breath.   
Our heads rested against one anothers, my temple against his cheek, his lips at my ear. “How much Alya? Tell me how much,” he rasped.  
I moaned when he inserted his finger inside of me. “So much Loki,” I groaned and bent my wrists downward to touch his hand. He let my wrists go then and placed the hand on my back, using it to pull me flush against him as he rubbed me firmly.   
I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and jerked when he brushed against my clitoris with this thumb.  
“Oh, you’re so wet my dove, I can tell you’ve missed me.”  
“Yes,” I gasped and threaded my fingers through his hair as I pushed my hips towards his hand, wanting him to stroke me faster, harder. “Did you?”  
The fog was already starting inside my head and it became difficult to make complete sentences, though I knew he would demand them. My hands quickly found their way to his belt and released it, moving on to the button there and strange zipper.   
“Did I what?” He asked, the touch of his hands becoming rougher, fuelling the flame of desire that already burned brightly.  
Before I could even get his trousers all the way down I discarded the job and simply took action, slipping my hand beneath his underwear. “Did you miss me?” I whispered to him as I grasped his large, swollen cock.  
Loki’s breath caught for a moment and he released it with a groan. His hand on my waist tangled in my hair and he tightened it, pulling my head back. “Yes,” he growled, his chest rumbling and his eyes glowing with lust.   
Without another word, he kissed me, devouring my mouth with his own, claiming me, and demanding everything from me. With that kiss he owned me, and told me how much he’d missed me. Every catch of our breath, every moan and growl signified much more than lust and desire, it was our connection. I felt that I might possibly die without this, without him at my side.  
As the hunger inside us became unbearable Loki picked me up by my waist and tossed me onto the soft mattress. He stared hungrily at me, like a predator would his prey as he crawled on top of me, beginning at my feet. “I chose this place for you. So you would have the moon.”  
“I know,” I told him, my voice low and husky sounding. I cupped his smooth face in my hands, “I love it.”  
Before I could register what he was doing, Loki tore my lace underwear from my body and tossed it by the door, replacing it with his hand. He stroked me a few times, letting the wetness of my desire lubricate the action. With the other hand he held my waist still as I tried to move my hips closer, gyrating against him.   
In one solid motion Loki entered me. I gasped, a slight pain causing my passion to momentarily fade. Somehow, my body had begun to shrink back down from not having him inside of me just this week.   
My head angled downward, resting against his collar as I bit my lip. Noticing my discomfort, Loki had stopped and pressed his lips to my temple. “Are you alright?”  
I breathed heavily, trying to get used to him again. I moved my hips slightly, taking him out and in again. He hadn’t felt this large since the first time he came to my room, the first time he had taken me. “Yes,” I answered him, the feeling of lust returning to me, a newfound arousal in the pit of my womb and the restored pulsing of blood and passion running through me.   
He pushed inside of me and I grasped onto his shoulders to steady myself, to hold on to him. With each thrust I moaned, the sound echoing through the room.   
His breath was ragged above me, “You’re so tight dove.” He thrust into me again, moving my entire body over the sheets. He closed his eyes tightly at the pleasure and rested his forehead against my own.   
I cried out when he put a hand between us and began rubbing my clit. The force of the contact sent a tidal wave of pleasure through me and I pushed up against him, meeting his thrusts with my own.   
Lifting his head away from mine, he attacked my collar with his lips, sending burning trails of fire throughout my body, colliding with the fire burning in my pussy. His thrusts became frantic, his kisses sporadic as a lead up to meet my lips.   
Through our breathlessness we kissed, tongues mingling open mouthed and tortured with desire. His forearm rested by my head and my hand grasped his, intertwining our fingers once again.  
My grip tightened in his hair and in his hand as I felt my body begin to clench around him, the fires reaching maximum temperature as he rubbed and thrust harder and harder.   
Unable to take the pleasure and kiss at the same time I tore my mouth from his, turning my head to rest against his arm and clenched my eyes closed. Knowing I was nearly undone, Loki’s thrusts became hard, rough, with reckless abandon as the wild heat took over him.   
My breathless gasps and his growls of pleasure collided together. “Look at me,” I heard him groan just as I let out a loud cry of pleasure.  
Loki gripped my hand aggressively and pulled his other from my wetness to grip my hip tightly as he bucked frantically into me. Still staring down at me he groaned, his muscles clenching, stilling as the erotic climax overtook his body.

As I lay against him, the breeze flew in from the open window, soothing our heated bodies with the coolness. Loki was propped up against the headboard slightly with pillows and I rested my head against his chest, listening to the calm rhythm of his heartbeat.   
I rolled over and spread my arms out with a smile, letting the breeze flow over my stomach and chest.  
“What is that?” Loki asked darkly looking down my body.  
I looked down with confusion, not knowing what he could be upset with. As soon as I looked down I realized why he would be so upset. I went to place a hand over my belly when he stopped me.  
“What happened Alya?”  
I swallowed and my jaw clenched angrily. “My father ripped it out when he found out I was pregnant.”

 

 

15  
Loki’s eyes were intense and cold as my words sank in. I could see the conflict in his gaze as he struggled with how to react to the news. I myself was frozen, unknowing and nervous about his reaction.   
I didn’t expect him to be necessarily happy about the baby, it wouldn’t be like him. But I also didn’t know how he would react to what my father had done. Would he tell me he warned me not to get my hopes up?   
Loki’s jaw was locked, the muscle working ferociously. He placed a hand on my stomach and brought the other to the back of my neck. “Your father did this to you?”   
I swallowed. “Yes.”  
“His eyes were dark, cruel looking, even in the soft light. “Does he still hold your loyalty?”   
My lips pursed, almost soured by the very idea that I could in any way still be attached to the man who had only claimed to love me. “No.”   
Loki backed away slightly, sliding down my body. He bent his head, hiding his eyes behind his dark hair. My stomach tightened in surprise when he kissed my naval. His lips were soft against my skin and he touched my ribs with his fingertips lightly.   
“Loki-” I began.  
His head snapped back up, his eyes tight and determined. “He will pay Alya. I will not permit this deed to go unpunished.”  
I sat up, my chest still completely bare. Loki sat up as well, a fiery anger behind his eyes. “How? How will he pay?” I couldn’t deny that the very thought of paying my father back sent a thrill through my heart. I wanted him to get what he deserved.   
“At my side, you will get your vengeance. And so will our child.” Loki stood and walked to a dresser, picking up some clothes and pulling them on. He tossed some towards me, landing in my lap.   
“But how Loki? Do not keep me in the dark any longer-for I shall not take it any longer.”  
His eye snapped to me, regarding me dangerously. “You don’t need to know.”  
I cursed stood, quickly stepping into the trousers and strange top he’d thrown my way. “I do need to know,” I fumed as I walked towards him. “This isn’t just about you anymore and whatever vengeful mission you’ve set yourself upon. What happened on in Asgard is between my father and myself.”  
Loki glared down at me and pushed a brush into my hand.   
“Do not begin to think that just because you’ve fathered this baby, that you have more of a right to seek justice against my father than I do.”  
“Alya,” he snapped at me making my glare harden. “I have many reasons to go after your father, and what he did to you only magnifies my desire to see him rot. He is only lucky he did not try to do more than what he did.”  
I turned away from Loki and gazed out the massive window. “He tried.”   
Loki was silent behind me, but I knew he’d heard what I’d said. “I want to go back there.” I turned back around to face him, “I want to go back and take my vengeance.”  
“What did he try to do?”   
“I think he may have killed me if he’d had the chance. But I stopped him.” I lifted my hand and looked at the ring placed on my finger. “Somehow this ring has given me power.”   
Loki frowned. “I did not give you power. You must be mistaken,” he finished looking away from me.   
I turned to him, all the rage and hurt boiling inside of me at full speed. There was so much fury and betrayal that roared within my heart, bursting to find a way out, any way at all. I pushed him away from me, making him back up. Why should I be the one to move? He was the one acting out of line.  
He scowled at me, shock and audacity covering his features. I wondered how we were fighting already. It was because I had changed, there was something that had awakened itself inside of me while I was in Asgard. A power that had ignited. I was no longer a servant girl, and I was never going to act like one ever again.   
“I am not mistaken. I know what I did. Somehow, I was able to push him away, and move objects last night, with my mind.”   
“That’s impossible,” he spat angrily.   
“It happened!” I yelled at him.   
He appeared quickly in front of me, grasping my shoulders and giving me a hard shake. “Then show me.”   
I frowned, my anger ebbing slowly. “I can’t really do it on command. I was only really able to do it because he was trying to hurt me. And I was afraid for my life.”  
Loki stared dangerously into my eyes, “Is that what I need to do in order for you to show me.”  
I cocked my head as I looked up at him. “It wouldn’t work. You won’t hurt me. And not only because I have your child inside of me.”   
Loki just stared at me, but didn’t argue or try to tell me I was wrong. He knew he would never lay a hand on me just as much as I did. “I don’t want you in harms’ way when everything happens. Especially now,” he said roughly.   
I scoffed in frustration and walked to the dresser, pulling my hair to the side in frustration, needing the cool air on the back of my neck. I gasped in surprise when Loki wrapped an arm around my middle and pushed my head down slightly.   
“What are you doing?” I snapped at him.   
“Sh,” he said softly. He pulled my hair tighter to the side, letting him examine my neck better. Pulling his hand from my middle he touched just below my hairline. “You have a mark here. Did you know that?”   
I turned around and he let me face him. “No, I didn’t know. What is it?”   
Loki held my hand gently between his thumb and finger. His eyes searched my face, assessing me in such a way that made me raise my chin. He appraised me, looking thoughtful and decisive. “You say you have a power?”   
I stared up at him resolutely, and irritated that he had to ask me. “Yes.” My lips pulled back in a snarl like gesture and I turned from him, calling upon all the anger I had inside of me for my father, for everyone I had grown up with, and for Loki’s doubt. I threw out my hand towards the pillow on the bed, visualizing what I wanted as I felt the rage course through me.  
Loki’s eyes widened slightly, as did mine, when the pillow burst open with a loud rip, all of the stuffing shooting out from the torn fabric. A tiny smirk formed on Loki’s lips and he turned back to me.  
“Have you always had this power?”  
“Not this one. But I’ve always been able to tell when people aren’t being truthful. I can seek out the truth in anything.”   
Loki laughed mirthlessly and brought his head down to give me a strong, firm kiss on my lips. “The ring must be acting as a bridge for your powers then, magnifying the extent of your abilities.” He brought his hands up to my shoulders and kneaded them as he stared at my belly.   
“You want revenge on your father?” He asked solemnly.   
“Yes,” I said, ferocity drenching the word. “I hate him.”  
“There is much more surrounding us other than our hatred for our foster fathers Alya.” He brought his hands up to my face and his green eyes pierced into my own. “I was determined to keep you out of it. But I can see that it would be pointless now.”  
“It would be,” I agreed with him.   
He looked at me again, as though seeing me for the first time. He smoothed my hair back, “You are different.”  
“Is that so bad?” I asked, and it felt as though a hand had wrapped its claws around my heart, threatening to squeeze and puncture. Now that I had found myself without a family, without a people or a home, Loki was all I had left. From the beginning I had never lied to him, he saw me and I saw him-though we still had learning to do.   
It was the most honest relationship I had ever experienced.   
“No,” he shook his head once. “It’s better. Once we work on your powers, get you to harness them so that you’ll barely have to think about it. But I have to warn you,” his were intense, demanding my attention. “Things are much larger, and complicated…”  
“I am ready for anything Loki,” I told him, grabbing the front of his dark green top. “I am.”  
“When this is all over Alya, I shall rule over Jotunheim.”  
I nodded, knowing this from when he took me to the grove. “And you’ll give back Asgard to the rightful kings?”   
“Yes,” he paused and ran a hand over his face with a laugh. “All that time you were in my grasp I was looking for you.”  
I frowned in confusion, “What do you mean?”   
He fled his arms and looked down at me. “The mark on your neck, it’s the star of the Truth Seer. Every five millennia one is born and they could be any race in any world.”   
I watched Loki stare out the window, a serious yet bewildered look covering his features. “What do the Truth Seers have to do with me?”  
“Truth Seers can tell when someone is lying. They can translate words even if they don’t know the language, they can see a code and decipher it without much effort.”   
He sighed, still not looking at me. “In order to gain access to the Dead King’s Spell I had to find the Truth Seer, so they could decipher the inscription and then I could use it to put an end to Odin’s reign.”  
“Dead King?” I asked hesitantly.   
“He is an ancient king. His people and their entire culture has been killed, even their language is dead.”   
“And the Truth Seer can read you this code or inscription?”  
He nodded, “I had been shown where to go. I knew there was a Truth Seer on your planet. But I had no idea….” He turned to look at me finally. “The Truth Seer has a mark on their body, a star. Some Seers have had them on their arms, legs, backs, even their faces. But you, Truth Seer, have it on the back of your neck.”  
My hand instinctively flew to the spot he spoke of, and naturally I didn’t feel anything. “I had no idea it was there.”  
“I supposed not. You keep your hair down, and even when it’s in a braid it covers the mark perfectly. But it doesn’t matter now. I’ve found you, and you’re already staying with me.” He smiled and kissed me firmly, and much too quickly for my liking.   
It all made sense now, why my father told me to keep my power a secret and keep my head down. I wondered vaguely if he knew someone would come looking for me. “Is that why you came to my home planet? To find me?”  
“Not only that, but I needed to gather the other lords in order to unite them.” He sighed, “But since my barriers have fallen we are going to need to lie low for a small amount of time before we go back. And when we do it shall be quiet.”   
“When will we get the inscription I have to translate?”   
The handsome god smirked and turned his forearm up towards the ceiling. He held his opposite hand over top of it; whispered something and black marks suddenly appeared. When I saw them he lowered his arm back down. “I’ll make sure you get them on your arm as well. Because you may have to say them yourself.”  
I nodded, silently taking in everything I had learned this morning. It was no longer a possibility that we were going to war. It was a promise.

 

Loki took my hand in his and turned, leading me out of the room. We walked down wooden stairs into a room that I could hardly recognize. There was a counter with a deep hole in it.   
“It’s called a sink.” He reached forward and turned a small knob that caused water to come from a curved piece of metal. “This room is the kitchen.”  
I looked around it, in awe of how utterly different it looked. Homes on this Earth were much more warm, enclosed and….furnished. There was a large white box which looked like a cabinet by the ‘sink’ and I walked towards it.   
Inside the large cabinet was all manner of food. There were many fruits and vegetables, with also what appeared to be cooked meat. The cabinet was cold and smelled fresh. My stomach growled at the notion of food and my mouth watered.   
My hand immediately went to my stomach and I looked down, imagining the small, tiny person that was growing. I smiled faintly, wondering if it was going to be a girl or a boy. Would he be a human or a Frost Giant? But two things were sure; they would have green eyes and black hair. Not to mention, they would be beautiful.   
I looked back up when Loki appeared at my side and covered my hand with his own. “Our son will be a King, and if it’s a girl, then she will be a Queen.”   
I reached my hand up and touched his face. I smiled faintly before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Leaning back I looked down, a question forming in my mind.   
Loki had told me that I would be with him wherever he went, but he didn’t tell me he’d marry me. Him taking me with him and even having his child didn’t mean I would be his Queen, and it certainly didn’t mean he loved me.   
“What about me?” I asked him, pulling away to open the cold white cabinet and grabbed a piece of fruit.  
“You’ll be with me of course,” he replied and it seemed as though it wasn’t hard to come to that conclusion.   
“Yes,” I walked to the counter adjacent to him and leaned on it. Shrugging I continued, “I want to know if I’m going to be in the background or if I’m going to be working in the kitchens in Jotunheim, just an entertainer or…” I trailed off. I couldn’t say ‘wife’. If I said the word it would seem too much like I was asking him for it, that I was asking for him to make that commitment.   
“Or what?” he asked soberly.   
I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek. “Just tell me.”  
“You want to know if I love you?”   
My head snapped up and I gazed into his face. His eyes looked gentle, but torn. He walked towards me and cupped my face in his hands before slowly bringing his lips down to brush over mine.   
I returned his kiss, wrapping my arms around his back, holding him close to me. When he pulled away from me he pushed my hair back from my face. “You are beautiful.”   
I stared back at him, trying to look strong, and trying to look as though no matter what he said I wouldn’t be disappointed. I tried to look that way even though I knew he would be able to see right through it. It mattered.   
“First, you will be my Queen, but I am not sure if I am capable of love my dove. I am not patient, and I don’t know anyone who would ever describe me as kind.” Loki stroked my cheek with a knuckle, “I am an envious person and it will take much effort on my part not to be jealous of the amount of attention you will be taking away from me when the babe comes. Even though I know I will care more for you because of it. I am proud and self-seeking, for myself and my family. I am easily riled to anger when it comes to you. But I will always protect you and I shall always be honest with you. I believe all of those things mean I am incapable of love.” He paused and took a breath, looking down for a moment. He brought his green eyes back to mine before kissing me once more.   
“But I believe, with you…that it is the very definition of my love.” 

 

16  
Three Months Later   
Loki and I had to lie low because his brother had charge over this planet, and too much chaos would no doubt alert him of our presence here. Though, a little bit of chaos was alright with us.  
Loki and I would go out and create a little mischief here and there, moving a chair here or there, changing a light or two-causing some small accidents. We turned some fruit rotten; let people lose some cards, small things of that nature. It was fun, the amount of control and influence we had over other people.   
He took me out dancing, and it wasn’t long until I realized that once I had my figure back after the baby that I would want to continue to dance in Jotunheim. I loved it, and I had a sense of liberation from it that I could never obtain anywhere else.   
During our stay in Midgard, Loki also taught me how to harness my powers. A great sense of purpose and strength ingrained itself in me as I thought of our child, of the strong bond between its father and myself, how we would be a stronghold for the child. I knew we were going to be great, and make Jotunheim great.   
Since learning of my father’s disdain for me, his betrayal, and coming into my new power helped me gain a new sense of self. I was no longer the people pleasing servant who had bowed to my king, who didn’t defend myself against snide remarks and biting tongues. I was no longer the little girl who wanted nothing more than to please her father. I no longer recognized the girl I once was who would sacrifice herself for him.   
I was a woman now who had power, who didn’t care what others thought. I was a woman who had everything she needed. I could take care of myself without having to bow down to others. Asking and hoping for things had never worked out very well for me in the past. I took lead from Loki, my companion, and I would no longer ask more than once. If I wasn’t given respect, I would take it.  
I had gone from a meek girl to a powerful woman.   
I had learned to move things with only a flick of my wrist. I could move, suspend and explode different objects, even people. I was becoming stronger by the day, but I wouldn’t stop practicing. The next time my father raised his hand to me he would get what he deserved, and so would anyone else foolish enough to cross me. 

 

Thinking over the past few months I laid a hand on my belly and walked beside Loki. I was only beginning to show, just a small bump noticeable to those who paid any attention.   
Loki had sent word to Jotunheim that he was free and ready to take the throne, relieve the council of their duties and rise up as king. The letter should be arriving just now as we made on our way to a secret council meeting back on my planet. The seven lord’s armies were set up in camps outside the building, and we had counted each banner, making sure all seven were there.   
I looked up at Loki as he pushed open the doors and entered the small room. The men fell silent at the motion and turned towards us. Looks of surprise crossed their faces as they took me in, recognizing me from the last meeting when I had been but a servant.   
One gruff looking man with red hair and a red beard straightened and spoke calmly, “We did not know if you would be back after the breech. But we’re all glad you’ve made it safely.”   
Loki nodded and we took our seats at the table. Another lord, was obviously confused with my attendance and gestured towards me. “What is the slave bitch doing here?”  
Loki scowled dangerously in his direction. “You watch your tongue. I am doing you all a great favor, you could show my queen some respect.”  
My shoulders were straight, my chin held high, and my lips formed into a smirk as I took in the men’s shock and realization.   
“I beg your pardon Loki. I did not know.”  
“Queen or not,” another man spoke, “why is she here? This council is no place for a woman.” He scratched his head lightly and flung his hand in my direction with irritation. “How is she supposed to help us? She looks hardly strong enough to lift a sword, never mind swing it.”   
I let my anger fill my veins and I stretched my hand towards him, as he had done to me. With a yell the man went flying backwards, not hard enough to hit the back wall, but not easy enough to do no damage at all.   
He sat on the ground, a perplexed expression on his face before he realized what I had done. A blush rushed over his face from under his collar as he picked himself up and sat back down in his chair. The other men began to murmur slightly and I smirked.   
“As you can see,” I began. “I have no need for a sword.”   
After a long silence, the man who had first spoken to address Loki took hold of the reins. “What’s the plan? You didn’t tell us much last time we’d spoken.”  
“Do you remember the legends of the Dead tongue? The language of the Dead civilization?”  
“Yes. They died out millions of years ago.”   
“I have a spell of theirs that will take care of Odin for us. The rest who resist can easily be taken care of by your armies.”  
The young one who had challenged me stood from his chair, hands on the table in front of him. “That is a terrible idea,” he spoke to the rest of the table. “The people of the Dead were witches and warlocks. They worked with sorcery that was beyond them and got them killed. It will do us no good!” He spoke passionately, but whether or not the others agreed with him wouldn’t change the outcome. We were still going to be going ahead with the plan, even if only two of the lords joined us.   
“The danger is only to those who speak the language, and to those it’s directed to,” Loki explained. “You and your men will come to no danger, so fear not.”  
He looked around at the other men, the hope in his eyes that others would join his plight against our plan.   
Their red headed leader turned away from the young man and his eyes moved between Loki and me. “Even if you had a spell, how would you read it? The language has been lost.”   
I watched calmly, and nearly smugly-Loki’s attitude had rubbed off on me-as he took out a piece of stone from the pocket in his tunic. Etched into the rock were the markings of the dead language, and it was only I who knew how to speak them. When the time was right I was supposed to tell it to Loki.   
Just reading the inscription wasn’t enough; if you did it would do nothing. You had to say the name of your target in order to complete the spell.   
I touched my elbow gently, my thumb adding slight pressure. In case Loki or I ever lost the stone, we had devised a plan in order to keep the spell in constant reach. We had visited a Midgardian tattoo shop and got the inscription permanently marking into my skin, on the very inside of my elbow near the bone.   
Loki turned his face to me and I leaned back into the large chair with a smile. “I am a truth seer. Can read it and speak it.”   
The large red man’s eyes lit up at my words, looking at me with an entirely new light. “My lady,” he said gently and I couldn’t help but soften towards him. “I had no idea.”  
I smiled at him before turning to the rest. “Loki and I will have to be in the same room as Odin, but he will be heavily guarded. We must get past his forces and then strike. Once the Allfather falls then his army should quickly follow. If they resist, kill them.”  
The young one, who was beginning to become an irritation pinned his eyes to me. “You seem heartless for a woman.”  
I glared at him. “I have learned that some souls,” I deepened my glare towards him, “are much more precious than others.”   
His eyebrows drew back slightly at my reply and he leaned back in his chair, clenching his jaw and biting back a retort.   
I pinned my threatening glare to him for a moment longer before turning to Loki. He nodded for me to continue. “We will go in two days.” I looked at their leader. “Your armies are already gathered and it will take them by surprise.”   
He leaned back in his chair and stroked his beard a few times while looking down. He inhaled slowly and bit the inside of his cheek thoughtfully before turning his eyes to Loki. “How long have you had this planned?”  
Loki smiled darkly and leaned forward, “For quite a long time. It was only a matter of finding Alya and the stone.”  
“And the only reason you help us is because of Odin’s betrayal of you?” He seemed to have trouble comprehending this, or thinking that it was not enough to warrant our aid.   
“Yes. It is all that is needed.”  
The man across from me nodded. “Very well then.” He stood, Loki and I following suit. “We will converse tomorrow then of our battle plans and how to enter their castle?”   
“It is what I’ve had in mind,” Loki answered.  
He nodded once more. “Good.” He then turned to me, bowing slightly. “It was an honor to have met you my lady.”  
I nodded in return and watched him leave. 

Once Loki and I had finished our evening meal I retired to our tent, hopeful to get some shut eye and get ready for the plans of tomorrow and the bloodshed I knew that was to come. I had never killed anyone before and I wasn’t sure as to how I was going to feel. Would I feel repulsed? Sorrowful? Powerful? Or would I lose a part of myself?   
I had just begun to unlace the front of my black gown when someone rung the tiny bell outside my tent, asking for entrance. My fingers stilled and I bade him enter.   
A young soldier entered, his dark, dirty hair cut choppy. He had wide shoulder that he squared as he addressed me. “Lady Alya, Loki has asked me to fetch you to the outskirts of camp.”  
I frowned and walked towards him. I looked into his eyes, “Loki sent you to come and get me?”  
His gaze was unwavering as he looked down at me. “Yes my lady. He asked for me to retrieve you and take you to him.”  
Satisfied that he wasn’t lying to me I walked to the door of the tent and held open the flap. “After you then, soldier.”

 

I followed the young soldier through the maze of tents to the edge of the surrounding forest. I couldn’t see Loki yet and was becoming weary. I checked behind me briefly and let my eyes wander around in the darkness, letting them adjust.   
“Alya,” Loki called to me and I snapped my head towards the sound of his voice. He stood by a tree a few feet in to my right and I walked the rest of the way to him.  
When I got close enough, I could see the man he had tied on the ground. I frowned up at him. “What is this?”  
Loki looked from me to the soldier that had led me to them. “You may go back now.”   
He left and I didn’t spare him an extra glance. “What’s with this man? Is he one of the soldiers?”  
“A spy for the enemy.”  
At the mention of him being an enemy anger spurred quickly and I became furious. My nose scrunched and I tipped my chin up almost as though he stank and he was some sort of animal. I turned my gaze to Loki’s “I’m surprised you haven’t killed him yet.”  
“I was saving that for you.”  
“What?” I asked, my brows rising.   
Loki stepped towards me, placing his hands over my shoulders. “You have never killed anyone before. And in two days’ time you may very well come to that bridge. I don’t want you to have to deal with the feelings of your first kill when it’s possible you won’t be in a place of safety.” He put his hand on my lower back and edged me forward, towards the helpless man.  
“Despite everything I do not feel right about killing a defenseless man.”   
He lifted my hand and placed a knife in my hand. I stared down at it as my hand flexed and curled around the dark handle. The blade was about the length of my forearm and had a small curl at the tip.   
“Would you like me to untie him first?”  
I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I supposed he was right. It was better that I do this now than in the middle of battle. I wasn’t sure how I was going to react, mentally, emotionally, or physically to this act. But I hoped that I had enough conviction to see the right of it.   
The man before me was a traitor to his own people, and an enemy not only of mine, but of my companions, and then by connection, my child.   
“Yes. Untie him Loki.”  
“Alya,” he spoke and I shifted my chin to him, but did not take my eyes off the man on the earth’s floor. “You can untie him yourself, with your powers.”  
“Move back,” I said to Loki, thankful that we were passed commands and the pride that went with relenting to one another.   
When he did as I asked and was out of my view I took one deep, quick breath, expanding my chest, and with a flick of my wrist and the flex of my fingers the knots came undone. The man scrambled to his feet and kicked the dirt up as he began his run. I reached out and threw my magic at him, knocking him against a tree .   
I walked towards him quickly, channeling all of my anger and resentment, finding power in it. When I neared him he picked up some dirt and flung it into my eyes.   
I gasped in pain, bringing my hands to my eyes. “Son of a Bitch!” I cried out and quickly wiped the dirt. He ran again and my anger spiked.  
I tossed the blade from my hand high in to the night sky and with a growl I reached my hand up, fingers spread wide apart as though I was cradling the power I meant to use to grab the weapon. I then swung my hand down to aim at the traitors back and watched with satisfaction as the blade stuck into the man’s back, piercing him clean through.   
Everything was silent as his body fell to the earth, and he lied there still and lifeless. I walked over to his body and stared down at him, trying to figure out what exactly it was that I felt. I bent down at the waist and grasped the handle of the dagger. I gave one solid yank and pulled it from his flesh, the slick sound making me frown.   
When I straightened and turned around Loki stood behind me. I looked up at him and he stared down, his green eyes searching mine thoroughly. “How do you feel?”  
“I don’t know.”   
“Are you afraid?”  
“No.”  
“Sad?”  
I frowned, “I wouldn’t say sad no.”  
“Are you happy?”  
I took in a deep breath and looked away. Wondering if that was the feeling I couldn’t place. “I feel,” I shook my head unsure of my words. “I feel, like I did what I needed to. And I feel like that is good.”  
He nodded and pushed the curtain of my dark hair back behind my shoulder. “Do you feel guilty about not being sad? About enjoying it the power in it?”  
My head snapped up to meet his gaze. “Yes.”

 

17

I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes having no trouble adjusting to the nights’ darkness. Once Loki and I retired to our tent he’d taken me, and I’d taken him. It seemed I was more wanton than ever since I’d become pregnant, my hormones playing havoc with my urges. It of course didn’t bother Loki any. He was actually more than happy to oblige me when I would wake him up in the middle of the night.   
But it wasn’t the need to have pushing and pulsing inside of me that made me restless and unable to find any peace in sleep. It was the man from the forest.   
I swallowed hard and sat up, careful not to disturb the God beside me who was lying on his side away from me. I slowly brought my legs to the edge of the mattress and let my feet touch the grassy floor of the tent.   
I had killed a man tonight, something I had never thought I would ever do. The captain, my adoptive father, had taught me to fight with blades and arrows, had given me certain skills to defend myself. But he had never had me kill, had taught me to spare them if I could.   
I stared at my hands to see them trembling.   
Loki had said I had to kill him, that he was the enemy. But was that true? I supposed it would, because if we’d let him go he would have gone to his leaders and told them about us. It was the greater good, triumphing over the little bad.   
I scrunched my face in bewilderment. Little bad? Since when had taking a life become a ‘little bad’? I didn’t want to follow the captain in any way, but I killing the man wasn’t sitting well with me.   
Or perhaps it was the pleasure I’d felt in it.   
I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. Why did it feel good? What kind of monster am I becoming? My brows drew together as I bowed my head, feeling overwhelmed. Is this feeling the price? Is the rush of taking a life the price of power?   
I wanted to curse myself. Curse the ability to see the truth, the ability that had set me apart so drastically, that made me hide who I was-the part that made me feel so ashamed.   
I threaded my hands together, needing something to hold onto. Loki wouldn’t understand. Through his hardships he’d turned all of his hurt and betrayal into anger and used his power to fester and become a force to be reckoned with.   
A part of me wanted that. I didn’t want to let myself feel the pain and the hurt. And the scar on my belly, the child growing inside me, was a constant reminder of my pain. I didn’t want to be weak, didn’t want to be afraid of what had been done to me all these years.   
I let my shoulders sag and exhaled, letting my head lean back to look up at the ceiling. It felt so good to let my anger numb out the pain. When I used my powers and got angry I didn’t feel the guilt and the shame.   
I had let myself grieve somewhat in Asgard, but the pain wasn’t dissipating, instead it was growing. I wasn’t strong enough to take all that had happened in the last year and just be ok. I cursed my own fragility and felt mocked by my own abilities.   
Living my entire life with people looking down on me had always hurt, but the love of my father had made it all seem worth it. He was there for me and I was there for him. I shook my head and scoffed at the remembrance of my going to sacrifice myself for him. How foolish of me, to think that he’d loved me.   
He’d not said the words, but I had always thought it anyway. Now I know he never said it so I wouldn’t know he was lying.   
The ache in my chest intensified and I wanted to get angry. I wanted to blow something up, tear something apart. I wanted someone to try and step over me so I could crush them. Just as I had been crushed. I had been taken advantage of since I was a babe, and I had been so foolish to think that I could work hard for love. That if I worked hard enough, accomplished more, sacrificed everything then I would gain acceptance. And love.   
Loki and the events he’d triggered brought everything to light and I realized what a stupid, naïve, perilous dream it had been. I was nothing to any of them.   
I clenched my jaw, trying to bite back on the anger rising inside of me. I knew that this anger, coupled with the power was dangerous. I knew the damage Loki could do. ‘Do I really want to be able to do all of that? Could I control myself like he can?’   
I think…that if I gave myself over to the anger, and the power, it would become an addiction. All my life I had been the powerless one. And now suddenly I was granted with so much of it. I was companion to a King and I had my own magic.   
The hurt and pain was built so steep and high that the temptation to burn it out with anger was too powerful. But what was the cost? How much of myself would I lose if I continued this way? Would I ever be able to draw back?   
The kill had shocked me with fear of my own abilities. People were capable of incredible good and incredible destruction.   
I think that if that man had attacked me I wouldn’t be shook like this. But he hadn’t, and I killed him. Too much had happened for me to go back to who I was. But I lost so much, and I didn’t understand what I was doing.   
The people needed this war. They needed their freedom. Loki and I were the only way they were going to get their homeland back and their rightful rulers in place. I knew killing was going to be necessary and that I was going to have to get used to it.   
The thing that struck the most fear into my heart was not that I was going to have to kill. It wasn’t that others were going to kill me. My fear didn’t even stem from my power and what I could do with it, because I knew I was willing do to whatever it took to accomplish our goal and win.   
What scared me the most was that I could like it. I was scared and I didn’t know what was happening to me. 

“Alya?”   
I turned to look at Loki who had turned over to look at me. The blanket was down low on him, covering his legs and ending just before the ending of his treasure trail. And normally just the image and promise of what was beneath the blanket would be enough for me to push the blankets down and seat myself atop of him. But my fears held tightly onto me.   
I could only see two options. Numb the pain and lose myself completely, or surrender to the hurt and keep at least a semblance of who I used to be.   
“Loki,” I whispered his name and held my stomach, afraid of coming apart. Loki and I never really talked, it wasn’t how we functioned. We saw each other for who we really were. We didn’t delve into the meaning of these worlds or the what if’s of things. They didn’t matter. We didn’t have any rose coloured glasses when it came to one another. But for once, I had to tell him how I felt.  
Seeing my hands around my middle he shifted and sat next to me on the mattress, the sheet still covering him. He didn’t reach out to touch me, only gazed at me with a careful regard. “Is it the baby?” He said calmly, but I knew it was just his way of bracing himself just in case there was something wrong.   
I shook my head and willed the water of my eyes to seep back inside. “No. It’s me.”  
“What?” Loki urged. “Is this about the man from earlier?”  
My eyes found his quickly, “Yes.”  
Green eyes stared back at me for a few moments, not giving away an ounce of what he was thinking. I watched him sigh and move to light a small candle beside the mattress. When the flame bloomed and cast its shadows around the tent he turned to me.   
“Why? It shouldn’t bother you Alya.”  
I shook my head. “Why shouldn’t it bother me?”   
“He’s the enemy. Do you want it to bother you?” His voice was bland, even and held no intensity.   
“I’m scared Loki,” I breathed and looked away from him, my hair falling in front of my face, curtaining him from my view.   
“You have nothing to be afraid of. You know this.”  
“I don’t want to be heartless.” I sudden hiccup of a cry jumped into my throat and I brought my hand to my lips. “I didn’t want to enjoy what I did. I shouldn’t have enjoyed it.”   
Loki pulled back my hair, letting it fall behind my shoulder. I leaned into him, touching his hand with my cheek, craving his touch. “Is it so wrong that you enjoyed it Alya? It is what real, true power is. It is how we obtain our freedom.”  
I looked up at him, staring intently into his green eyes through the blur of my tears. “Even if it means losing myself?”  
His expression was somber and closed for a moment. “I never asked you to change Alya.” His words were harsh and accusing.  
Here was an aching tug in my chest. “I’m not trying to say that you did.”   
“Then what do you want me to do about it?” he snapped harshly, on the defensive. “I never told you to act like me.”   
“That’s not it at all Loki,” I urged, a tear falling from my eye.  
“Then what is it? Are you in or do I have to drag you through this? Because you know I’m not going to let you leave.”   
“Stop it!” I yelled at him. “Stop and just listen to what I’m telling you,” I pleaded with him softer. “I just don’t understand anything anymore.” My brows rose up and drew together, “I don’t know what I should do. I don’t want to hurt, I don’t want to feel the pain-“   
I hadn’t noticed the heave of my chest, the rising of my shoulders as the words rushed out until Loki shifted close to me and took my shoulders in his hands. “Slow down.”   
I leaned forward, letting my forehead rest against his chest. “I need to know what’s happening to me. Everything is so new. I’m not used to having this power and….and you’re the only one that I can trust.”   
I felt him take a deep breath and sigh. “I don’t want to be heartless,” I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. “I don’t want to feel good when I take a life. Not that I don’t agree it’s necessary in this time. I just don’t want to like it. But I don’t want to hurt anymore either.”   
I turned my face into his neck, the coolness of his skin soothing the heat of my tears and cheeks. “How do I do it?”   
“You have to choose one Alya. You can still use your power, you’ll always have that,” he told me, his breath lightly cascading over my hair. “But your anger can no longer be your anchor. You can either continue masking your hurt, or you can embrace it. You can’t have both.” He grasped my shoulders again and moved me back from him. “Block the pain or don’t my dove. But when you block the pain you block your empathy as well.   
If you don’t want to feel the gratification you felt earlier tonight then you need to feel.”  
“I-“ I didn’t want to say I as scared again. But I was. I didn’t know how I was going to handle the pain. I didn’t want it. I wish I could get rid of it.   
“If it’s what you want, then you need to feel it. Remember everything that those people said and did to you. What your father did to you. All of the betrayal. And then except it, and try to let it go.”  
“I brushed the wetness from my face, the fountain no longer running from my eyes. “Have you ever tried that?”   
His stare bore into me dangerously. “No.”   
It was then that I knew that someday I would be able to trust others again, but he wouldn’t. Until his dying day, the only ones Loki would have would be me and our children.   
“If you don’t, why should I have to go through the pain?” I asked him, even though I knew the answer.   
“Because it’s what you want.” Loki lifted his hands to the sides of my face, running his thumb over my temple. “But you cannot expect me to change. Because I won’t. You need to let your emotions and your fears come back.” He leaned in closer, “Let it come back Alya.”  
I lowered my gaze before closing my eyes tightly. Would I? Wouldn’t I? Feel and live with the hurt. Don’t feel, and live with the emptiness. Loki had a control I would never have. He was always in control; he could go incredibly far but come back.   
It was me. I didn’t think that after a certain point, I would ever be able to come back.   
“Come back to me,” he whispered, the dark rumble of his voice giving me courage. “Let in the pain, and come back to me.”  
I looked up at him, knowing the weakness of fear was covering my face.   
“I don’t care which path you chose; as long as I have you. But if it’s what you want, then come back to me.”   
And I did. 

 

The first wave of pain felt as fresh as the day my father tried to take my life. I sagged, my bones feeling week and fragile. My heart, my bones, my soul ached. Tears blurred my vision once again and I bit my lip trying to stifle a sob. It hurt, and I’d never felt more alone.   
I climbed myself up onto Loki’s lap, craving his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my forehead rest against his collar bone and my knees bend and curl under my thighs beside his hips. I struggled to fight the pain, but without the anger. I tried to hold it at bay, but the feeling of loneliness ate away at my heart, leaving a hole to fill with shame and inadequacies.   
I lifted up my night shift, letting my heat touch Loki’s. I leaned back slightly to look up at him. I reached up to cup his face as he cupped mine. His hands moved to my hair, grasping it painlessly in his fists. “Take me Loki.” I leaned forward, briefly touching our lips together. “Please. Take it away. Please.”  
He moved a hand to my jaw and stroked his thumb over my bottom lip. “I could never resist that small beg of yours Alya. Say it again.”   
“Please Loki.”   
His lips crashed to mine, his smooth lips pressing roughly, bruising me, soothing the ache in me. I moaned and gripped my hands in his hair as I bit his lip.   
He groaned and leaned forward, making me arch my back and press my breasts against his strong chest. His arms coiled around my middle, spreading his large, long fingers across my back. Shocks of desire splayed through my blood, beginning its attack to wipe away the pain and the hurt from me.   
The familiar pulse of pleasure spurred to life with a vengeance, my entire tingling and wanting more. The anticipation of having his large cock inside me was like a torment as his lips seared my own. His hands kneaded my muscles, running over my back and sucking on my tongue before thrusting his own inside.   
The way he tongued my mouth was exactly how I wanted him: large, devouring and completely in control. He pressed forward and I struggled to breathe, letting his scent and power overtake me.  
I sighed into him and reached between us so I could sink down onto him, but Loki stopped me. He grabbed my wrist and placed my hand back on his shoulder before placing his own hand between us. I jerked with passion as he inserted his fingers roughly into me.   
“Ah,” he breathed, taking his lips from mine and resting his forehead against my cheek. “You’re already so fucking wet my dove.”   
“Yes,” I gasped as he moved his long fingers, curling them inside me, sending my entire body forward, crashing my breasts against him, my nipples becoming painfully erect as they rubbed against the fabric of my shift.   
I leaned away from him, putting a hand behind me on his knee to steady myself before pulling the garment from my body, tossing it to the grass beside us. I gasped when he curled again and I straightened back up, grasping his wrist tightly in my hand. “Loki.” It was a plead for him to stop, to stop and to just take me.   
“Say it,” he hissed and ground his hips up against me. He was rock hard and the feel of him, so close, but not close enough drove me wild.   
“I’ll say whatever you want,” I moaned.  
He kissed me roughly, dominating and I felt the curve of his lips as he smiled at my response. “Tell me you want me, that I am your king. And then ask me for it.” He pushed his fingers into me one last time before pulling them out completely.   
I gave a small mew of despair as he left me and I ground myself against him, wetting him.   
He brought a hand to my hips and gripped my behind tightly as his other arm wound around my back and caged me against him, stopping any and all my movements. “No dove,” his dark voice soothed as he kept what I wanted just out of reach. “You know what you need to do.”  
I kissed his shoulder, up his throat, his jaw to the corner of his lips. I wound an arm over his shoulders and threaded my other hand in his black hair. “Please Loki, my King, my God.” I tried frustratingly to grind myself against him again, but he held me still. “I want you to take me. To fill me and complete me.” I closed my eyes tightly and bowed my head slightly to rest against his neck, “I always feel whole when you’re inside of me.”  
My body trembled slightly when he moaned against my skin and pushed himself up into me while pulling me down onto his length. Our whispered, relieved gasps mingled together as our pelvises met.   
Loki kept one hand on my butt and the other slid to my back, holding me tight while I wound my arms around his shoulders. As I rocked forward against him he pulled me to him, then he pushed me back, aiding me as I slid back and forth.   
I rolled my hips twice before leaned on my knees and unseating myself, the sensations of him moving in and out of me sending my nerves out of control. I wanted him everywhere and anywhere, I wanted his hands all over me, touching me, stroking me, wanting me.   
He took a handful of my hair and pulled my head back, opening up the space between us. His mouth covered my nipple, the white heat making me wetter, the pulse of lust roaring inside of me.   
I lifted up slightly and moved my legs outward, letting them wrap around him and began to grind against him. His lips pulled, tongue licked and his teeth tugged on me, making me moan.   
At the breathless sound of my voice Loki groaned and brought both hands to my bottom, pulling me harder against him. “Fuck Alya.”  
I urged my hips forward, wanting more. “Harder,” I moaned and opened my eyes.   
Loki’s heated, dark gaze was feral and intense. He jerked my hips forward, causing a cry to rip from my throat. “Yes,” I moaned.  
His wild eyes never left mine as he pulled me forward again, his fingers digging into my skin with delicious roughness. “Say it again,” he commanded as he pulled with control.   
I bit my lip, holding back a whimper as he slammed into me harder. I clutched at his shoulders and tried desperately to remember, through the pleasure, what he’d asked me to do. “Harder Loki.”   
His hand continued its assault, pulling, pushing and pulling as he pushed into me, guiding my body along with his. His other hand moved from my hair to my shoulder, tightening with each thrust.  
I felt completely surrounded and engulfed in him, drowning in the pleasure as we franticly joined, retreated and joined again. With his arms around me I felt a pleasurable constriction as my body almost reached its fill.   
Suddenly Loki pulled me into him and paused, holding me against him like a vice. He rose slightly and pushed me onto my back, never slipping from me.   
Instantly I lifted my hips, not wanting to stop. He bent over me, his thrusts picking up speed and power. He kissed the nape of my neck, and then bit me firmly as my hands moved up his arms.   
Before I could reach his shoulders he leaned up, pushing harder into me by the hips. Loki grabbed my wrists and caged them against the mattress. I moaned, writhing my body against his. I could hardly breath, my chest rising and falling rapidly as he slammed back into me, each time harder than the last. “Harder,” I moaned.   
He clenched his eyes shut, and the muscle in his jaw flexed as he crashed our hips together.   
And that was all it took to send me over the edge. I cried out tightening around him, my toes curling, back arching and hands fisting. I cried out his name, and right after he groaned mine with a shudder and pulse inside of me.   
He relaxed on top of me, moving his hands from my wrists to intertwine with my own. As my breathing calmed I tried not to think of the pain I had ultimately decided I was going to have to deal with and feel constantly. Instead I thought about Loki, and how I had come to care for one such as he. He could be cruel, but I knew he could be tender, though I’d only seen it with me.   
I never tried to please him, not for his approval. Whenever I tried to please him it was because he had pleased me. Never had I tried to be better for him, or try change myself as I had with everyone else.   
I was slightly taken aback as I realized that I had never once asked for his acceptance, nor had I done anything specifically in order for him to give it. He was the only one I had never tried to impress, the only one saw me for who I truly was.   
Without trying to change who I was, he wanted me, accepted me unconditionally. Loki took me with all of my faults and misgivings. And I took him.   
It was his unbidden acceptance of me that made him the very person I knew I would love for eternity. With him at my side, I was never going to have to hide myself ever again. 

 

18

“Where are they?” Loki yelled, his face contorted in fierce anger.   
The man in front of him, guarding Frigga stood tall, not stepping down. He stared back at Loki, unwilling to move backwards.   
“Please Loki, my son, stop this,” Frigga answered and I wondered if she knew what her husband had done to the generations and the people of the old king. I wasn’t sure what feeling Loki had left for her, but I sensed that deep inside he still held some tenderness for her.   
Loki ignored her, keeping his eyes on the tall man in front of him. “Where is the army of Odin?” He yelled stepping closer. “It would be in your best interest to tell me,” he said in a harsh whisper.   
The man continued to stand still, the only clue that he was unnerved at all was the slight bob in his Adams apple. I could tell he was a seasoned soldier, the scar over his cheek and down his throat giving away his history.   
I stood to the side of Loki, giving him space to deal with the situation in the way he saw fit. To my right were the Lords we had the meetings with. Gunther, the large red haired man stood at the tip of the V they all made, with Riston to his right and West to his left. I didn’t know Riston well, but West would always be remembered as the younger man who took longer than the others to become comfortable with the plan.   
When we had arrived at the palace in Asgard it was near to empty. We walked right through the doors, no one stopping us. I had walked with them all carefully down the halls while an eerie and unnerving feeling washed over me. The halls were deserted, the odd servant huddling themselves in a corner.   
Loki had turned his head to me while we made our way to the heart of the palace and I knew he considered killing the servants. I was grateful that he didn’t. Allowing myself to feel my emotions was a challenge that I hadn’t quite been able to get a handle on yet. My initial reaction was still to get angry with people who tried to manipulate or hurt me.   
When we had left our camp a man had bumped into me while walking by. He hadn’t said sorry or even showed any ounce of decency by looking surprised. Instantly I had felt the same way I had growing up, pathetic, insignificant, and not even worth a glance.   
I had snapped, letting the initial wave of anger pass through me in defence and had sent him flying to the ground. Everyone around us stopped, including Loki. He gripped my arm firmly just above my elbow, reminding me of what I wanted.   
I had glared, angry with myself, but still at the man and his lack of respect. I knew I should have apologized, and a part of me really was sorry once the anger left me. But my pride and a new sort of shame wouldn’t allow me to part my lips and offer up anything other than a defense of my actions.   
“It would be best,” Loki had begun his warning, “that you do not forget yourself. It would be wise, for you to show a certain amount of regard.”   
The soldier nodded staring up fearfully at Loki. “I’m sorry,” he said, the small voice betraying his size and strength. He hadn’t looked at me when he apologized, but I knew it wasn’t directed at me anyway.   
When we had reached the heart of the palace there had been a small group of soldiers situated. They all fought valiantly. And they all perished.   
Loki kept close to me, making sure he was near when I killed a man. “Are you with me?” he asked low, not letting anyone around us hear him.   
I nodded; surprised I wasn’t crumbling at the seams. Since I had made the decision not to shut off my emotions I had thought I would find it nearly insurmountable to handle the stress of taking a life. But taking a life in the heat of a fight was entirely different than chasing down a man in the woods.   
Fighting the man in the throne room had to be quick, and he attacked so quickly that I had no time to think or be sorry. But I also noticed that using my power without the rage or anger behind it was also different. I wasn’t as strong and it took more concentration. The first time I put out my hand to the guard nothing surged through me and I had received a cut over my forearm as a consequence. I was going to have to pay more attention now since it was going to take a lot more effort than I ever thought it would in order to use my power without the rage.   
As soon as I had nodded Loki looked away, leaving me to defend myself with confidence. There weren’t many guards, and once it was over we were left to wonder where the war had gone. That’s what we had come for, and unless they were off fighting another war, someone had told.   
With only one guard left standing in front of Frigga, Loki walked barely controlled fury on his face.   
“I’ll only ask you once more you insignificant quim,” Loki seethed. I winced inwardly, knowing what would come when the guard made no move to comply.  
Loki pulled his arm back and swung it forward, hitting the man forcefully in the side with his magic. My eyes were glued to the man as he flew through the air, the sickening sound of bones cracking as his body hit the concrete wall.   
Loki stepped closer to his adoptive mother. I wiped some blood from my cheek, and rotated my sore shoulders and frowned as Frigga lowered herself in front of Loki.   
On her knees she looked up at him. “Please Loki. Have mercy.” I still wasn’t sure if she was party to her husband’s deception with gaining the throne, but the look on her face made my heart ache slightly. There were hopeless tears in her eyes, begging for her son to spare her. I could tell she loved him also, and it was that hint that made it unacceptable for me to just watch her die.   
“Loki,” I spoke quietly and approached him.   
He didn’t turn to me till I reached his side and I looked down at the woman at his feet, the woman who had raised him. “Did you know about your husband’s deception to take the throne?”  
Her teary gaze fearfully shifted to me and her mouth dropped open slightly. There was a flicker of remorse and shame in her expression before she bent her head and began to cry. I didn’t even need to hear her say it. She knew.   
In my peripheral I saw Loki’s hands clench, balling themselves into fists. Knowing of her betrayal of Loki and then her betrayal of an entire people was enough to condemn her by anyone’s standards. But I needed to know one more thing.   
I crouched down low by her. “Look at me.”   
When she did her chin trembled.   
“Did you betray thousands upon thousands of people of your own free will?”  
“No,” she denied, her voice wavering through her fear. She looked back up to Loki, pleading him with her eyes to believe her.   
“Look at me.” When she did I leaned forward slightly. “Did Odin force you? And answer honestly, because your very life may well depend on it.” I didn’t continue to tell her that I wouldn’t be the one to do it, that it would be Loki. At this very moment her answer to me was the only thing standing between her and the afterlife.   
“Yes. I didn’t know what else to do.” She bowed her head and began to sob, her cries echoing in the hall. The men behind us stood awkwardly, beginning to murmur and whisper while they waited to hear what was going on.   
I stood and looked up to Loki. “She’s telling the truth Loki.”   
“She has no excuse,” he hissed angrily. “She didn’t have to go along with any of it.”   
“Odin obviously threatened her greatly,” I gestured to Frigga. “She was forced Loki. I do not hold her accountable to the betrayal, only to her own fear.” I leaned my head slightly to the side and raised my eye brows. “She couldn’t have fought him, it wouldn’t have been at all smart.”  
Loki’s eyes seemed to burst with a green flame and he grabbed my shoulders roughly, giving me a slight shake. “You did!” he yelled, fingers biting into my skin. “You fought!”   
I was so taken aback by his shout and the strength behind it that it took me a few moments to respond. I laid a hand on his forearm gently, “And it could have been a lot worse for me than it was.”   
The muscle in his jaw flexed. “She didn’t even try.”   
The hall was absent of sound other than Frigga’s quiet sobs and I could see the conflict in Loki’s eyes. I knew he loved her, but he wasn’t one to forgive or forget a betrayal. And the lack of strength Frigga had shown wasn’t something Loki would respect.   
“She’s just as bad as the rest of them.” He looked away from me and down onto the head of golden curls. “Tell me where they’ve gone,” he ordered at Frigga, “and I will spare your life.”  
The woman in front of us raised her head, her blue eyes shining with moisture. “They went to Jotunheim.”  
Loki turned to me and I gave the slightest of nods before he looked back down at the weeping woman. She reached out to touch his boot, an act of humility and request for forgiveness. Just as she touched him he turned and walked away. 

 

Loki’s POV  
“It is a good thing,” Frigga’s voice sounded at the table.   
I ground my teeth and looked away from her. “What is good?”  
“That Alya, the Truth Seer, isn’t giving into the anger.” I turned back to her and frowned as she looked down into her hands. “It would be devastation if she let her powers come from that place.”  
I glared and walked to the table where she sat, disgusted with the mere sight of her. “Because there would be so many at her mercy if she let herself succumb to her potential?”   
She looked back up at me, her eyes having since dried of her previous tears. “No, because she is a Truth Seer. And they are susceptible to the anger more than anyone.”   
My eyes were trained on her as she twisted her hands together. “Go on.”  
She took in a nervous breath. “It is a knowledge that is hard to come by in these times. But hundreds of millennia ago, Truth Seers were more detrimental than most can comprehend. Only the Khahari people were able to control the Seers.”  
At the mention of the Khahari my interest spiked. They were a dangerous people who mainly kept to themselves. They were not a warring people in most times, but if they ever felt threatened they were more fierce than even the most skilled of warriors.   
“The more the Truth Seers used their magic from their anger and hatred, the more consumed and drunken with it they would become. The lure of using their magic in such a way was easier and faster to develop with anger than any other way, so it became popular.   
After the Khahari killed one of them, the rest of the realms decided that it was best to curse them, let their offensive powers be unreachable without the usage of a bridge of some sort-like the right you’d given her.” She took another deep breath and sat up straighter. “The realms decided not to tell them about the aggressive part of their powers and hoped that we could rid galaxies of their terror.”  
I scoffed at her story, “Are you lying to me? Telling me that Alya would become drunk with power and rage if she exercises her power?” It was ridiculous even to my own ears.  
“No my son-”   
I glared at her, cutting her short.   
“-Loki. It is only if the power is used from a place of hatred. The more it’s used the more dangerous and intense it will become. Alya will find it harder and harder to go back to who she truly is. If she chooses to use the power from that evil place in her heart then she will be consumed, and she will lose sight of everything she holds dear. “  
I turned and walked away from her, not wanting to hear anything more. It wasn’t relevant any longer anyway. Alya had already made her decision and chosen not to use her anger as a power source. I would only have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn’t use it as a crutch.   
“Remember Loki, the more she uses the hatred, the more of her you will lose.” 

 

I stood Loki’s old bedroom staring out of the window. The city of Asgard seemed quiet and unaware of what was going on within the walls of their leader’s home. My eyes rose from the cities light and into the sky where the stars shone brightly.   
Without finding Odin here it was difficult to say what our next plan would be. They had gone to Jotunheim and I was prepared to go, but the hearts of the Lords and their men were weak. Some of them, I knew, would still be in favor of going to the cold land and achieving their rightful place in the world. But others, who had gotten used to their demoted status did not have the courage or will that it would take to stand against their oppressors.   
I turned away from the window and walked around the room, taking in the different materials and books from Loki’s old life. I had left him in another room with Frigga, knowing that they were going to be talking for quite a while. I wasn’t sure if Loki could ever forgive her. Probably not.   
Looking down at my ring I could sense that Loki wasn’t in any danger or under a great amount of stress. I thought of the time it had informed Loki of my status, when my own father had attacked me. If he made a second attempt on my life I knew he would take it and my new power into account.   
The thought made me nervous and I put my hand to my heart to help stop the hurt the memory evoked. I wasn’t sure how long it was going to take for me to get over what they all did to me. And I wasn’t quite sure how well I would continue to resist the protection of my anger and rage. If I couldn’t push through the pain soon I feared that I would come to use the anger as a crutch again.   
I turned to continue looking around when I stopped, nearly stumbling over my feet, my eyes coming into contact with my fathers.   
“Hello,” he greeted darkly and swung out his arm, his fist hitting my temple.   
A wisp of air flew from my lungs as I began to fall, surprised and unprepared for the assault. On my way down, my eyes closed, I felt another pound to my stomach. My body curled from the impact and fell heavily onto the cold floor.   
Everything as dark and black, and I knew I must have passed out for a few moments, because when I opened my eyes he was still there, the anger and revolt still evident on his face.   
He grabbed the material of my dress on my shoulders and yanked me to a sitting position. “That thing inside of you is an abomination,” he seethed.   
Fear thundered through my body violently and with tears in my eyes I lifted my hands, pressing them against his chest. I struggled to concentrate on my power, fought to release it from the fog of my mind.   
I clenched my eyes closed for a moment in my failure and he laughed. “Not so good with your power are you?”   
As he swung for my stomach once again my eyes popped open. The baby.   
I pushed away from him, no power, just my normal, feeble strength. “Stop!” I cried, feeling more helpless than I had during his first attack.   
Heedless to my cries he stood and kicked me. I tried to grab his foot, dig in, roll away, anything to stop the stomping of his foot. I felt like my ribs would crack, and prayed to some unknown higher power that my baby might be safe.   
I felt a hot, heavy liquid between my thighs, and I knew it was done.   
I laid back and let the anger move through me, not even thinking about trying to control myself. I stretched out my hands and focused in on him through the fog in my head and the tears in my eyes. Screaming, I felt the strange power run through me. Loki and Frigga burst through the door just as my father hit the opposite wall.   
Loki rushed to him as I let my head fall back against the floor, the coolness of it doing nothing to heal my hurt, or the possibility of my baby’s fate from running through my heart.   
The sounds of Loki and the others were but a blurred sound, the volume and inflections hollow and barely there. I kept my eyes rained on the ceiling above me as my hand slowly moved to touch the moisture that had seeped through my dress.   
I closed my eyes tightly, grimacing as the wetness touched my fingertips. I brought it up closer and bit my lip slightly before I opened my eyes to look at it.   
My fingers were coated with red blood. I had lost the baby.   
A sob retched itself from my chest and my hands curled in on themselves, becoming fists. I rolled onto my side, away from the people in the room and brought my knees to my chest unable to stop the gasping breaths and the salty tears.   
“Alya-Alya are you alright?” Loki’s voice came to my ears as he approached me. I shook my head, unable to speak.   
He lifted me to a sitting position and brought my head to his chest as he knelt. “What happened? Are you hurt?”  
I sobbed as waves of tremors shook my body violently. “Gone,” I sobbed, clutching his shirt in my hands as I bowed my head low. “Gone.”  
He grasped one hand around my wrist and the other held me close to him by my shoulder. “What are you talking about?”  
Looking up at him through the wall of tears I opened my mouth with a sucked in breath. “Our baby is gone.” I cried again and brought my hands to my face, “I lost our baby.”   
Loki’s body became stiff against me. “No,” he denied. “No!” the vehemence in his voice shook me harder as his touch became harsh. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to look at him. “How do you know?” He demanded.   
His denial tore at my heart and I could hardly form any words. He shook me as I watched the tears form in his eyes. “Tell me! How do you know!”   
“Because I know Loki!” I yelled back up at him.   
Both kneeling in front of each other I reached up to touch his face, my fingers touching the wetness that dripped down his cheeks silently. “I’m sorry. But I just know.”  
“No,” he said angrily, his jaw tightening stubbornly. “Our baby lives.”  
“Don’t Loki!” I cried loudly. The pain of the truth was too much, too hard to take. “You have to accept this! You can’t just say no!”   
He shook me by the arms in agony, “It can’t be!” He then pulled me to his chest tightly and I clutched at his shirt, sobbing into him.   
I looked passed him to see my father’s dead body contorted into an odd position on the floor by the wall he’d hit. His lifeless, cold eyes stared at me and I closed my own, turning into Loki, needing him to hold onto.   
“I will never forgive this Alya. They will pay,” his voice wavered. “They will all pay.” 

 

 

 

 

19

My body was curled in on itself as I laid on my side in the large bed. Hands on my belly I closed my eyes, thinking of Loki and the loss of our unborn child. He had left with most of the men to Jotunheim, bent on revenge now more than ever.   
I wished that I could have gone with him, but he had explained the very reason why I shouldn’t. He had quickly explained why it wasn’t an option for me to turn off my emotions, that I was more susceptible than anyone else because of who I was. The new revelation of information only drove home that nail of despair within me. The temptation to succumb to the power and numbness of anger was incredibly strong to begin with, without ever adding everything that had happened to me. Now that I had lost the babe, failed in the one true job I had, not only as a person, but as a mother, the temptation was ever stronger. So Loki made the decision and forbade me to go with him to Jotunheim. I hadn’t had a choice in the matter.   
My dry eyes somehow seemed to produce a few more tears and I turn my head into the pillows. I knew the decision for me not to go was the right one, but I couldn’t help but feel somewhat resentful of the fact I couldn’t be there to exact my own revenge.   
“Shh,” Frigga cooed and touched my hair from her spot in the chair by my bedside. I shuffled forward slightly, away from her and her hands. It felt unnatural for her to touch me, though I thought she was doing it from a maternal place in light of her absence of children, my absence of parentage along with the loss of my child.   
I didn’t reply to her coo, just ignored her and tried to stop the tears. I had whispered the curse to Loki, letting him know at which point he should add in Odin’s name. I wasn’t quite sure what he was to expect when he got there, but I hoped that the language of the Dead would do its job and this entire conflict could be over for good.   
“It’s best you didn’t go you know,” she said reassuringly. “It’s a good thing you aren’t put into the position where your powers could get away from you.”   
She spoke softly, but near candidly at me. We had only met the day before and she was talking to me as though she knew me; knew everything she ever needed to know about me. But she didn’t, and I had no intention of letting her get any closer to me than she was right now.   
To be honest, her behavior of feigned familiarity gnawed at me. And I found it inappropriate that one who I had never really had a conversation with before would try to broach such a personal topic with me as though it was normal. She talked down to me, saying things that I already knew as though I didn’t.  
I wiped my head around and glared at her incredulously. “Do you think that I do not know that? And do you not think that despite it being the right decision that I would still want to be there? To fight for the cause?”  
She seemed slightly taken aback, just slightly. I tried not to be angry at her quiet patience, irritated that she was acting as thought I was throwing some sort of tantrum rather than her being inappropriate. She had no idea what I was feeling.   
“Then why are you so upset dear?” she asked in a gentle voice. “If you know that it’s the right thing.”  
I gritted my teeth and slowly sat up, my body still sore and exhausted. Frigga wisely took her hand away from me and returned it to her lap. I glared at her. “Just because it is the right decision you feel as though it should be easy for me? Do you honestly believe that I should be happy that I cannot help or receive my own vindication?”  
“Anger and hatred never amount to anything my dear.”  
“I’m not your dear,” I said harshly, wanting her out of Loki’s room. “And the anger is my problem Frigga,” I nearly spat her name. Feeling nothing but disdain while in her presence and knowing the danger of such a feeling I stood up from the bed and began to make my way out onto the balcony, far enough away from her that it would seem we were in completely different rooms.  
When I reached the archway from the room onto the balcony Frigga spoke again. “It’s not only your problem Alya.”   
I stopped my stride and turned to look at her, our eyes connecting.   
“If you lose yourself, it’s everyone’s problem.” Her voice held a sense of finality which wasn’t welcomed.  
“I’d like for you to leave now.” I was done listening to her words and her voice as soon as she finished her sentence. I could no longer stand to even breathe the same air as her. As far as I was concerned, there was nothing more for her and I to talk about.   
The cool night air engulfed me, cooling down my warmed skin and somehow tempering my heated thoughts. I looked into the sky, taking in the lights among the darkness. Stars littered the night, the large moon shining brightly, even through the small wisps of clouds floating across.   
I took my hands from my stomach, put them on the railing and looked down onto the city. There were lights flickering from torches and lamps, a quite calm resting over them. I nearly envied them, so calm and quite in their ignorance. They had been so close to battle, even massacre if it had come to that. But yet they slept soundly, unbothered and untroubled by the danger that has just passed them like a thief in the night. 

Suddenly my body seized, every joint and limb locking up in pain. It was there and then it was gone and I gasped to catch my breath, not realizing it had held through the pain. As quick as it had gone it came back once more and I clutched the railing tightly, my knuckles turning white.   
Once the pain left me again I looked at my ring. The snakes curled around my finger, holding the green jewel between their venomous teeth burned hotly. But it wasn’t that fact that caught my attention; it was the jewel which glowed brightly. I looked down inside it, knowing this was how I would know of Loki.   
Leaning in close I saw a foggy image of my beloved chained against a wall. A bloody mark crossed his cheek from brow to jaw and I felt a wave of fury through the connection. My brows furrowed together tightly as a fist swung across and hit him in the face, then the hilt of a sword connecting to his gut.   
The picture disappeared abruptly and my gaze shot ahead of me into the darkness. Loki was in danger and I needed to leave. 

I grabbed a sword, thankful that with my powers, I didn’t have to waste all of my strength to hold it up. I strapped the sword over my back, yanking the hood of my cloak out from beneath it. I knew it would be cold in Jotunheim and had no doubt I was going to be in desperate need of the fur around the hood.   
I loosely tied the top half of my hair back from my face with a leather tie, hoping it would stay tight enough for the journey. I then slipped on my gloves, finally ready to leave.   
I marched my way quickly to the main hall where the small group of soldiers who were left behind had rolled out their beds and were laughing merrily. There were only two lords left here with their men to guard the palace, just in case Odin were to return.   
But I was sure that the person whom I saw assaulting Loki had been Odin and the men here were not being put to good use.   
“I must go to Jotunheim,” I called loudly through the hall.   
The two lords Riston and West stood from a bench, setting their goblets down onto a long, large table which held platters upon platters of fruits and meats. West walked forward, “What is the matter my lady?”   
“I must go o Jotunheim, but it would be best if very few of us went.”  
His brow furrowed, his young features tightening. “I thought in your condition,” he said awkwardly and looked away.   
“Never mind yourself with my condition,” I told him. It was true that I was still sore; the pains in my belly had never faded once since last night when I’d lost the most precious thing to me. But I was just going to have to fight through it, because there was no way I was going to leave Loki trapped in Jotunheim. “I need someone to take me there.”  
“You cannot go Alya!” Frigga’s voice sounded, echoing over the resumed chatter of the men. My lips tightened into a line.   
“You cannot stop me Frigga,” I retorted as she approached.   
“Your condition and the danger of that place is too much for you-”  
“Do not tell me what is too much for me, I am my own woman and I shall do as I please.”  
West looked between us looking uncomfortable and unsure of what action he should take, if any at all.   
I turned my entire body to face it squarely towards Frigga. “You will stay out of my way Frigga. There is nothing you can do to stop me. I am going, because I am needed.”  
“But your anger!” She continued to protest. “Your power will be too difficult to control.”  
“Enough!” I yelled and sent my hand towards her, spreading my fingers wide as I let the power flow. I pushed her gently, though powerfully enough to force her to step back continuously until she was forced down into a seat.   
I pointed at her, undaunted by the perplexed look on her face. “You will stay there. Unless that is, you want me to lose control.” I took one step towards her, “Because you are sorely trying my patience.”   
I didn’t think she understood that I needed to get to the one person I had. There was a desperate need inside of me that was unrelenting when it came to him and his safety. I only had him and he only had me. If I lost him, there would be no real reason for me to stay. That kind of desperation left no room for pleasantries or common courtesies.   
If I wanted to keep my humanity and not lose myself or hurt anyone with my power, then I was going to have to get Loki back. This was the only way.   
I turned back to West. I looked between him and Riston, wondering which one of them knew the way there or even possessed the ability to send someone. They were from the land where I grew up, which was vast and widespread. There was no telling what sort of abilities they could possibly hold.   
“I will take you to Jotunheim,” West declared.   
I stared into his eyes, remembering how he had been one of the lords who had been harder to convince of the plan. But he didn’t lie. He did intend to take me to Jotunheim, and that was all that I needed.   
“Get ready then. We need to leave quickly.” 

 

I landed roughly in the whiteness, falling to my knees, the coldness of the snow closing in around my calves and thighs. I put my hands down into the snow, the weight of the blade across my back pressing me farther down. I lifted a leg up and laid my weight into it, pushing myself up from the snow.   
“Thank you,” I said and stood, turning to face lord West.   
As soon as I turned I was flung back onto my knees and he was on me, digging his own knee into my back.   
Before I could react he grabbed my left hand, grasped my middle finger and bent it back, the sound of bone crunching as it touched the back of my hand. I screamed in pain, a blinding light flashing behind my eyes which were clenched shut.   
Then I felt the blade. It cut through my glove, then through my skin. It happened so quickly, I didn’t even have time to think through one moment to the next. In one second I was pushed to the ground, and in the next I had no finger. It was my ring finger.  
I screamed and clutched at my hand, the very thing that was the bridge for my power, gone. I tore off my gloves, staring in horror at my hand. Blood seeped from my wound and I rolled away from him as fast as I could. Getting to my knees and reaching behind myself I drew my sword just in time to defend myself.  
West tossed his knife and drew his own blade.   
“What are you doing?” I screamed, panic and pain racing through my body.   
“Getting rid of a problem Seer.” He relaxed his stance and began to pace in front of me. “This entire plan was ridiculous, and I tried to warn you,” he said, his voice light, almost friendly.   
I stood tall, holding the sword up, but putting most of the weight into my elbow which rested against my hip. Now that the bridge of my power was disconnected the sword had become heavy, and my arms were once again reminded of their feeble strength. My injured hand was pressed to my cloak, trying to stop the bleeding.   
“You have betrayed us! Why?” I screamed at him angrily, eyeing my bloodied finger on the ground with the ring still attached. “Why would you give everything up?”  
I hoped to keep him talking, at least long enough to distract him to the point where I could make a run for the ring. I breathed harshly, my breath coming out in white smoke, barely visible against the whiteness of the sky and snow. He had taken me to a barren wasteland. But it had to be Jotunheim…somewhere in Jotunheim.   
West laughed openly at me. “Why betray you? Because dear girl, Odin is a powerful man. He took over so many worlds!” He peered at me, squinting his eyes and I gritted my teeth against the throbbing pain in my hand. “Do you really think that if you took over Asgard that he would leave you alone and let you get away with it? Do not be foolish!”  
Anger coursed through me; every crevice, every vein, ever portion of my being was consumed with it. It was too much rage, and I could no longer feel any need or want to keep my humanity in this moment. I’d lost love; I’d lost a father, a child, hope, and now the possibility of Loki and my continuously fading future. If I’d had the ring on, I know I’d be lost to everything by now except for the rage. And West would be dead.   
Unfortunately, that was the only way. I wasn’t naïve enough to think that I would be able to defeat West, even with two hands. He was an experienced, strong lord with the advantage. My only hope was to get the ring back on and to finish him. Even with the cost that would surely come with it.   
“You are the fool West!” I bellowed in return. “This will never be forgiven, and I shall make you pay for it!”   
“How?” He gestured to my hand and the snow between us. “Look at how the very life of you leaves your body!” The snow at my feet was red with my blood, staining it. “You are nothing without your ring!”   
“I am everything,” I screamed, my vocal chords rubbing violently against one another, “that you should fear!” I ran towards him and swung with my sword, knowing it would barely do anything.   
West pivoted and blocked my attack, swinging too quickly for me to block with my blade. I stepped away as his sword swished by me, missing my face and shoulder, but coming close to my knee.   
Glaring and breathing hard, I lifted my injured hand from my cloak and wrapped my remaining fingers around the grip of my sword. Staring him down, I lifted the blade, the hilt coming near my jaw. Though my hand throbbed, the blood pulsing and pouring through my veins.   
“You’re mad woman,” West breathed.   
My lips tightened into a thin line, the hot blood from my finger dripping down my hand, onto the grip of my sword, then falling into the white snow, marking it as crimson. Crimson, the color of my blood, the color of my hatred.   
Pushing the pain as far as I could from my mind I put all my strength into my next swing, not surprised when he parried it and swung at me. I hadn’t moved quick enough, and the steel edge of the sword caught my cheek, cutting a line across the surface of the bone.   
By now I had caused him to move far enough away from my finger that I swung my blade around, over my head with my heavy arms and let it fly at him, making him jump backwards with his arms out wide.   
I rolled towards my finger and slipped the ring off of it before shoving it onto my right hand’s middle finger. I turned around and fell into my back as I slipped on the back of my cloak as West charged forward, the point of his sword aiming at my heart.   
Letting out a loud, guttural cry I lifted the palm of my hand to him, tossing his body back. He landed in the snow, and coughed, the wind knocked out of him. I stood to my full height, barely aware of the rage coming over me as I stalked towards him. Without my power I was the prey, but now, I would be his predator.   
Standing above him my eyes widened with fury before I let a small smile stretch across my lips. “Now who is the fool West?”   
I stretched forth my hand and let the power pour through me like a tidal wave, cascading over itself over and over again, never losing touch or rhythm, no chink in its armour, no inconsistency in its flow.  
And just as the blood of my hand stained the snow…so did his. 

 

20

 

Once West was gone I left his body to freeze in the snow. I tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around my bloodied hand, hoping that an infection wouldn’t set in. I continued on, moving towards Jotunheim, which was visible, but still out of reach.   
I put the sword across my waist and walked. Loki had given me the sword, told me it was special. I didn’t question it. Just because I didn’t know the why, didn’t mean that I doubted it. I could feel the power of it when I held it in my hands, felt it against my hip.  
I had come across a small village on my way there, but saw no one. It had been deserted and while I wondered where they had gone, I saw the opportunity to take one of the abandoned horses there and give some relief to my freezing toes.   
Even though I had not used my powers since West, my anger refused to leave. Instead it festered and stayed, burrowing inside of me with calm, like a placid river whose currants ran deep and rampant. I couldn’t seem to push it away, and the longer it stayed, the less I cared. Riding in the snow, the ice cold wind passing through my body, only one thing was on my mind. Loki. And while I rode for him and the future of Jotunheim, I was not alone. It was that very anger, the furious calm, the eye of the hurricane that kept me company.   
When I reached the outskirts of the city I slowed my mount, pulling in on the reins. The black horse gave a small whiney, twisting its head momentarily. A gust of wind flew through the air, pushing a rancid stench my way.   
I brought my injured hand up, covering my nose in the crook of my elbow as I turned my gaze towards the offending smell.   
With hard, unyielding eyes I looked upon the Frost Giant that hung from a rope tied to the branch of a dead tree. Its body swayed from the force of the wind, and I witnessed the bright blood flow from its wounds as I rode slowly by.   
Small patches of fire burned the homes as I passed; only small patches of snow adorning the ground that I was sure had once covered it completely. Every home and building I passed seemed to have some ghost of death attached to it. One would have blood smeared on the stone, another with a body in front or hanging out the doorway or window. To my bitter satisfaction, it wasn’t only the Frost Giants that littered the area, but also the Asgardian soldiers.   
The worst was when I came to the castle. A stone throne sat upon the top of the steps. From my spot on the horse, at the bottom of the stairs I could see the mutilated bodies of the people Loki and I had hoped to lead and govern, hoped to bring out of darkness and starvation.   
I took a breath and gripped the saddle to help myself down to the ground. I no longer had to grit my teeth against the pain in my hand, since it had long since gone numb, and for everything else, the calm storm of my anger took care of it. I reached over the saddle of the horse and grabbed the sword I brought along with me. My power allowed me to lift it easily, and I hoped that with it, I wouldn’t go overboard with the magic.  
Slowly, I climbed the stairs, keeping my eyes on the dark shadows and the smoke that rose with the wind, cautious of anything that may pop out at me. Not a sound emerged from the mysterious darkness, only the slight crackle of the burning flames.   
I walked to the frost covered throne, took in the three disfigured bodies and was about to walk right by and inside the building when something caught my eye. My eyes squinted and I approached the grand chair. A pool of red blood covered the seat, dripping down the nooks and gouges that ran downwards. In the center of the chair was the decapitated head of a red eyed Frost Giant. The antiquate markings on his face, so much more elaborate than the others, and his placement on the throne told me two things.   
He had been the king here. And he was Loki’s father.   
A whisper of movement caught my attention and I looked towards the opening of the castle. Setting my jaw I lifted the sword, ready to do what I had to in order to get Loki back safely. Ice cold wind bit my cheeks and forehead as I moved forward, putting one foot steadily in front of the other, bracing myself for what was to come.   
I got about five steps into the dark castle when shouts erupted around me and bright yellow torches came out of hiding, held by heavily armed men ready for my blood. They came from the front and the back, the ones who had been hiding outside.   
I let out a loud scream and swung my sword at the man ahead of me, letting my sword take more power than was natural, knocking the sword from his hands. With the movement of my arm, the strength of my magic, the blade sliced the air and cut the man down, bringing him to an early death.   
As I did this an unknown blade came into view, cutting my side with a stinging pain. I twisted away from the cut and cast my hand towards the man behind me who’d delivered the blow.   
He was thrown backwards, up high and hitting the top of the entrance way. As his body connected to the stone, the crunch of his bones echoed in the room. The abnormal force of his body’s impact broke the stones in the entrance, toppling them and creating a great unmoving divide between myself and the men outside.   
A guttural yell hand me turning back around. Without looking first I swung my sword up high, slicing the air and the man who stood in my way, his armor doing nothing to protect his body from the attack. The blade cut through the links, and across his face, causing blood to splash out of his wounds.   
Looking up and seeing more men than I was prepared for I let the eye of my anger’s storm pass, letting it grow an churn until my body was tingling with the sheer force of it. A few of them made steps towards me and I jerked my injured hand out, spreading my fingers wide and forcing the power through my hand. The strength of the energy blew them back, collapsing more of the stones on top of them. Only one man remained.   
A rush of agony ran through my ring and over my chest, making me gasp and bite out a cry. I had to hurry to find Loki; I was running out of time.   
I trained my eyes on him and marched on, gaining on him as he stepped back slowly. When I got close he lifted his sword, but he was too late. As soon as he’d lifted the blade, I shoved my own deep into his belly.  
With only one purpose in mind, and more anger than I thought possible to fuel that purpose I pulled my sword out of the man and continued on down the hall and into the throne room. 

Fueled by anger and hatred, I barely noticed my wounds any longer, even the lack of a finger. When I walked into the throne room, there were only eight people, and my eyes went straight for my beloved.   
“Loki,” I called. He was chained to a wall, his armor gone, his tunic slashed open and an ugly bright red gash running across his torso. Hair hung in front of his face as he jerked his tired eyes up to mine. His face was bruised and cut, blood dripping from his bottom lip.   
“Alya,” he ground out, clenching his fists and pulling on the chains, jerking them this way and that. “You’re alive.”  
I took a step towards him when my sword was somehow knocked from my grip, falling on the floor by the wall. I looked up to Odin who smiled at me, long staff in hand. I grinned tightly back, knowing I didn’t need the weapon. I was my own weapon.  
“Ah-ah, don’t take another step young lady.”  
“Father!” Thor called and for the first time I concentrated on him. To my surprise he too, was chained to the wall next to Loki. His armor was missing as well, but seemed not to have suffered as Loki had. “Stop this father! It’s not right. Loki is your son.”  
Odin walked around the empty throne, gliding his palm along it. “Son,” he mused and chuckled at the word. “No. I should have left him to die that day so long ago.”   
“Release him,” I commanded loudly.   
“And what makes you think that I would listen to you slave girl. Or what was it that you were?” He touched his chin momentarily, “Oh yes, dancer girl.” He laughed.   
“Let him go,” I growled, the thin thread of my anger nearly broken.   
Odin paced, hands behind his back as he mused out loud. “I should never have granted the giants this land. I should have wiped them all out.” He stopped and turned to me, “How naïve of me to think they would be grateful.”  
“Stop this madness now father!” Thor roared, jerking on his chains.   
“Silence yourself!”   
All I had to do was say the words, say the spell and get rid of Odin. I knew he’d somehow stripped Loki of his powers; else he would have already recited them.   
Odin turned from his son and back to me. “I see you’re missing your finger,” he grinned. “So no more powers? Or was the shaking ground your doing?”  
I grinned at him. “It was,” I told him, deciding there was no way to explain how I got passed all his guards without my powers.  
Thor whipped his head to the side towards Loki. “Forgive me brother. I did not know of my father’s betrayal. I did not know-”  
“Ah!” Odin yelled as he punched his son in the solar plexus, making him bow over in pain.   
I flinched suddenly, blinking my eyes harshly against the pulse of anger and fury that passed through me. I was losing my grip on my humanity, losing my grip and slipping into that gulf of hatred. The eye of the storm was passing with each moment, threatening to imprison me.  
Loki looked from his brother, who he had pretended for so long not to care for, to me and nodded his head. I quickly pulled up the sleeve of my dress, yanking it over my tattoo with the dead language embedded in my skin. Quickly I began moving my lips, letting the words pass harshly.   
“Kill her!” Odin’s voice thundered in the cold hall. Suddenly the few men he had there raced for me, swords drawn with hatred in their eyes.   
The final restraint on my anger snapped. I concentrated all of my energy and magic on the men surrounding me as they closed in. The power was too much, too overwhelming and consuming. It burned hot as a fire’s flame, licking and scorching with each pulse.   
For the first time I needed to thrust my magic in each direction, rather than one. The force of the pressure had me falling to my knees. Pain and anguish passed through me like a surge, causing my back to arch and my head to be thrown back as my power released itself.   
It flew from me in a wave, breaking up dust and ice as it traveled, tossing the men off their feet violently. I was barely aware, in my enraged state, of the men’s bodies cracking against the stone, killing them on impact. The only ones who survived were those beyond the throne, Loki, Thor and Odin, but they were not unaffected. The shock wave of the magic had caused such a ripple that the chains came loose from the stone walls.   
Odin, in a rage over his fallen men rushed to Loki with his staff held towards him. Knowing there was only one more sure kill I was ready to make I looked at my arm and read the words that would kill the false king.   
My rage created a hazy mist over me as I read, blurring my vision and making my body shake. As soon as I figured out the last few words I turned my head up, wanting to watch the old man die. I looked over to see Odin dashing over to Loki, going for the kill when Thor stepped in front of him.   
Blood spurted from Thor’s mouth as he looked up at his father, who was having the life sucked from him. Thor fell to his knees, the long golden staff sticking straight out in front of him.   
Odin’s cheeks sunk into his face, giving him a gaunt, then skeletal appearance. Thor began to fall back and Loki caught him, falling to his own knees as he held his brother.   
Then all at once, their ‘father’ was no more, only dust on the ice cold ground.   
Rage continued to pour through me, and I couldn’t stop it. It continued to flow, blinding me to all reason and thought. I turned to Loki and Thor, not truly being myself and stretched forth my arm.   
Loki quickly moved Thor and got to his feet. “Stop Alya!” He shouted at me.   
I could hardly feel my body; everything was numb from the pressure. Numb and boiling as another burst of power shot out from my body in every direction. This time pain joined the power, making me feel as though I was exploding just as the ice crystals did.   
Before I could see him Loki grabbed my shoulders. No longer able to recognize him as my lover I went off, forcing my power in his direction and sending him towards the same wall that had killed three others.   
I turned to where Thor laid, barely any life left in him and began to step towards him.   
“Alya!”   
I turned at Loki’s yell, lifting my arm, ready to send another blast his way. My eyes widened at my fallen sword in his hands as he swung the sword down, hoping to deflect some of my power.   
To my consternation he was able to deflect my power with the sword. A loud sound boomed in the hall, causing a sharp ringing in my head. I bent over and gripped my ear with one hand and pressed my forearm against the other, trying to block it out.   
Rage pushed me forward as Loki looked down at me with a worrisome expression. I stood up straight and reached for him, hand open to hurt my adversary, not realizing he was my companion.   
I sent wave after wave, pulse after pulse of magic towards him. I wanted to tear him apart, this entire place. I was turning into a beast and I wanted this entire place to burn. Loki, who was beginning to sweat, sidestepped and deflected the blows with what seemed like perfect ease. The only clue to his effort was the sweat covering his exposed body.   
I let out a loud scream and sent more power than I thought possible towards him, letting the pain rip through me with an agonizing pulse.   
Instead of sidestepping this time, Loki stood his ground, keeping still. He swung his sword upward and reflected the blast of power straight back at me.   
I felt the hit like a boulder to my body, knocking the air from my lungs before I was sent flying backwards. I landed on the cold ground, sliding along before coming to a stop at the wall, and then everything went black.   
When I came to, only a moment later Loki looked down at me, seeming anxious. He placed his hand on my cheek. “Come back to me my dove. Come back.”   
I blinked quickly, feeling as though everything were so surreal.   
“Alya, my dove,” He stroked my cheek with his thumb and leaned down close. “Come back, let go of the hatred.”  
A sudden cough escaped me as the air returned to me. “I’m here,” I croaked when a tear fell from my eye.   
“You’re back,” Relief etched his features before he turned his head at a groan from behind the throne.   
“Go,” I told him not knowing how long his brother would have. The memory of what had occurred came back to me, and I knew Thor had saved his life.   
He kissed me roughly and left to see his brother. I slowly raised myself on my elbows and made my way over to them while trying to make myself inconspicuous.   
Loki leaned over Thor, gripping his hand tightly in his own. “I’m sorry brother,” Thor told him, his eyes half-lidded through the pain and life leaving his body. “I did not know how you felt until I went to Midgard. I’ve failed you.”  
“No. Father failed us,” Loki replied, a bitter tear escaping his eye.   
“Had I known,” Thor coughed, more blood dripping down his chin. “Had I known, I would have fought with you.”  
“You would not have believed me.”  
“And that is my fault as a brother,” Thor winced painfully. “I love you and I’m sorry for what I’ve done.” His eyes suddenly snapped open and he gripped Loki’s shoulder with the last of his strength, the staff still sticking through his stomach. “Forgive me brother. Please, forgive me my trespasses.”  
I watched, immobile in the chaos and debris of the battle, still feeling as though I was floating, and at the same time buried ten feet below the ground. Slowly, I lifted my hand to my mouth and pulled the ring off, scared of its power and what I’d nearly done. It was finally over. All of it. The worlds could go to their rightful rulers, and Loki and I can finally live in peace. It was finished.   
It dropped to the ground with relief and my gaze went back to the two men. They were wrapped up in each other, entangled by thousands of years of brotherhood. Blood, sweat and tears bonded them together. They’d been joined by family, ripped apart by family, and then joined once again by loyalty. Now, they were being torn apart once again by death. Tears welled up in my eyes and began to blur my vision.   
As the last drops of life left the blonde God, Loki bent his head. And with tears in his eyes said, “I forgive you brother.” 

 

 

 

 

Epilogue

 

2 Years Later

As my lover and I floated down from our high, small shocks and tremors rocked our bodies. A small layer of dampness coated our bodies while we clung to one another, limbs tangled and lips locked. Even though he was spent I looked down at him and contracted my muscles. I tightened myself around him, making him gasp as he disconnecting his mouth from mine and threw his head back.   
I smiled devilishly as he gazed up at me, passion and lust in his eyes.   
Loki gripped my hips tightly, “Cease my dove, unless you want another dose.”  
“Who says I don’t want another dose?”  
A small cry could be heard in the adjoining bedroom and my smirk turned into a silly grin. I lifted my leg over from around him and stood up from the bed. “I suppose it’s just not written in the stars.”  
“I should thank them, else I die from your ravishing my queen,” He mused, rolling onto his side as he watched me throw on the green robe slung on the back of a chair by the fire.   
I grinned back at him as I walked to the door that led to our son’s room. “Then I suppose you shall live for yet another day.” I opened twisted the knob and walked into the small room before tying the robe around my waist.   
At first I had trouble with doing things like that, the pain of my figure itching and pulsing in the beginning. Once it was on the better side of healing it wasn’t so difficult; I stopped fumbling my fingers and cursing when I dropped things or hit the wound wrong. Now, two years later it was completely healed and easy to work with.  
I picked up my son, his dark head of hair swept to one side from his sleep. He was incredibly small, and felt light as I picked him up and held him to me. He wouldn’t always calm down this way, but today thankfully, he did.   
I hummed to him, knowing I shouldn’t sing because of the croaks and history of clearing a room. I bent my head down to brush my lips against his tiny head and took a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent of him. So small, so innocent and incredibly perfect.   
Strong arms wrapped themselves around me and I smiled softly when Loki bent his head to kiss my neck. “He quieted fast today.”  
I nodded. “I suppose he’ll be showing signs of his magic soon.”  
“I hope so,” he replied. He didn’t say it much, but I knew he was looking forward to teaching him all the things he knew. And to be honest, I was waiting with baited breath for my body to return to normal so I could dance again.   
“Look how tired he is, falling asleep so quickly.”  
Loki took his arms from around me and leaned against the tiny crib. “Well, it’s certainly not from your singing.”  
I glared at him as he smirked. That smirk of his never scared me as it did so long ago, and now, as he sent it my way I could only turn my glare into a smile. After all it was true, my singing was awful.   
Slowly, I laid our son back into his crib. “Sleep well Fenrir Thor Lokison.”  
“Come,” Loki said, putting his hand on my lower back “let us go back to bed to finish what you started.”  
And we did.


End file.
